Dinotrux - The Scrapadactor Trux: Season 1
by SuperSniperEagleMan
Summary: After his sister was lost before he was born, Josh had been protected like a wine glass from his mother. Never allowed to work and spend time with others, he never gained any true friends or learned about teamwork. But then he visits a strange woman, and she opens an escape up to a strange world, where he can finally get friends, learn about teamwork and earn his independence.
1. Chained To Protect

...zzz...

...zzz...

...zz-

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-

(SLAM)

Josh opened his eyes, still feeling weak in his body. Another day. He shuffled around until his eyes rested on his bedside, where his clock and calender were. The date? March 27th, 20-

Wait. March 27th?

Ooooooh boy. He knew what today was. And it was not a good one. Thank god it was Saturday. He could convince his mother to take him out to the nearby mall or something. Groaning, he lifted the blanked off of him and stood up to stretch his back.

Josh looked like a typical teenage boy trying to get through life. He was average size for a 16-year-old, blond hair, blue eyes, slightly thin, typical stuff. He had a general interest in computer games, internet, history, mythology and astronomy. He got good grades in school, and overall had a decent lifestyle.

Unfortunately, his problem was his social life, which he was constantly reminded everyday by his mother. She was downstairs at the kitchen table having breakfast when Josh came down. Her mother also had blonde hair and blue eyes, but didn't have his thin physique. That belonged to his father, who lived in the city where his mother worked. She had a Job in IPT and helping people with their computer software, while his father was fluent in computer hardware, making and repairing computer cases, monitors, mice, keyboards, you name it. They were a match made in heaven and married at ages 24 and 26, 8 years before Josh was born, and 6 years before... (shutter)... his sister was born. It haunted Josh everytime he thought about her. And today was the day that... no, he couldn't think about it.

His mother, Cristie, noticed him enter the room and tried to smile. "Hey baby. How did you sleep?"

Josh shrugged. "Same old." He replied. She nodded and went back to her breakfast. Josh noticed her down attitude, but he didn't bring it up. He knew what today was, and he knew his mother grieved every year it came. So instead, he went into the kitchen to make some toast.

He sat down at the table next to his mother while he ate. Her eyes constantly shifted towards Josh, but everytime he looked at her, she turned away. After finishing his meal, Josh sighed and looked at his mother. "Hey mother?" She looked up. "Can we head down to the mall today and look around?"

She nodded. "Sure bubby. I could use the fresh air." She got up, grabbed her keys, and headed towards the car, out front of the double story house. Josh followed her.

While in the car, Josh continued to notice his mother looking rather solemn while she drove. He decided to address the elephant in the room.

"So... it's that day again. Isn't it?"

His mother's eyes looked at him. "Yes, i suppose it is." A moment of silence.

Josh broke it. "You know me and father don't blame you for what happened, right? Father moved into the city just because his workplace was their, yet you didn't follow even thought you knew it was easier, and you insisted to keep me here."

His mother stayed silent.

"Come on mom. Why can't you just let it go?"

His mother was still silent.

"Mom?"

She sighed. "I can't risk anything after what happened." She replied, still keeping her eyes strictly on the road. "I won't let you be another Jasmine. She was in trouble and i wasn't fast enough to help her."

"But you can't solve that by never letting me be with other people. Other people can HELP me when I'm in trouble."

"Can you say that to the person who CAUSED her to become in trouble? She gone by someone else's hand. I'm never letting that happen to you." She finally turned to Josh, having stopped at a stoplight. "Don't argue with me about being with others, Joshua."

"But mom, you can't-"

"I SAID NO!" She bellowed. Josh barely flinched. "Other people are trouble Josh. I don't want you near them, and that's final."

"Even in group projects at school?"

"Especially in group projects at school. They're all danger. Did anyone help you when you fell into that fountain?"

This time, Josh was silent. He simply turned back to face the road.

"Exactly. Other people don't care about anyone but themselves. They're not worth it." His mother turned back to the road to keep driving.

All Josh could do was stare at the car in front of them. _"(Sigh) I wish i can prove mother wrong."_ He thought, a memory of yesterday coming back to him. _"It's already bad enough that the other guys can't do anything with me."_

* * *

 **-Yesterday, Lunch Time, Josh's High School-**

* * *

Josh leaned on the nearby pole eating an apple which his mother had packed him. Which she had cut into tiny pieces by the way. Josh ate them with the plastic spoon also packed for him. He then noticed two of his classmates walking towards him, Carlos and James.

Carlos had black hair, hazel eyes, and thick glasses which he had to wear constantly. James had blond hair like Josh, but black eyes and a slightly more weighted body.

"Hey man. Your mother still being a chainlink fence?" Carlos asked. Josh nodded. His school was familiar with the fact that his mother was over-protective and he knew it.

"Too bad bro." James said, pityingly. "Frank said he was hosting a small party near the park."

"He invited the whole class." Added Carlos. "But he didn't ask you because... you know." Josh nodded again.

"Mother says that party's that involve strangers always results in at least one person being raped, and one being hospitalized." He said. Both Carlos and James went wide-eyed.

"Seriously?!" Carlos exclaimed. "Holy crap, dude... This party doesn't even have any alcohol!"

"Yeah, it's just a small dance party." James agreed. "You know, just a bunch of people hanging out. Why does your mother have such a wild claim?"

"She says she's been doing the research on it. And with the unpleasant results she's found, she says there's no way I'm going to a party that doesn't involve her."

"Geez man. Sorry to hear that." James said. "I'll pray that your thorn bush status with your mother gives you is resolved soon." At that point, the bell for 5th period went. "We gotta go. See you after the weekend?"

"Yeah. Sure. Hopefully." Josh simply said.

Carlos and James gave one last sorrowful look before walking away to their next class. Josh went the other direction towards his math class.

* * *

 **-Present Day and Time, In The Car Nearing The Mall-**

* * *

Josh silently sighed. _"That's all i am. A walking thorn bush. A walking thorn bush, that makes mother say 'You can't go near anyone else.' Fuck me."_

At this point, Josh's mother was in the parking lot and was trying to find a parking space. Once found, she unlocked the car doors and the mother and son proceeded to go inside the mall.

The mall contained what you would usually find inside a mall. A sports shop, a food court, a flower shop, etc. Josh and his mother walked down the escalator to the 1st floor. There was a Cafe, some clothing shops, another restaurant, a fortune tellers shop, a joke shop, a musi-

Josh stopped in his tracks. _"Hold up. What?"_ His mother didn't expect his stop and looked back in instant concern. She then followed Josh's gaze.

Sure enough, in one corner on the floor they were on, she and Josh saw a shop that used to be abandoned. It had been left behind by the previous owners, who were a jewelery shop, and sat there ready to be bought by another store owner. Now sitting at that corner was a shop. The neon sign above said "Madame's Paranormal and Mystical Treasure Trove". What was most suspicious and disturbing about the shop though was the floating sign just to the left of door. It read "Free Fortune Winner: Joshua Marsh".

Josh and his mother went white. How the hell did this shop know who Josh was? And what was his name doing being displayed to the public? This HAD to be investigated.

The two entered the creepy, purple-ish shop. On the many shelves were crystal balls, pendants, bracelets, vials of god know what, and many more. Behind the counter was empty. The counter itself had a cash register and a bell. A sign on the wall behind the counter said, "Ring The Bell and She Will Come to Serve You". So that's what Josh's mother did. She rang the bell once, and there was a call of "One second please!".

Soon, a woman, who looked about in her 70s, entered the shop through an archway draped by curtains. She had curly white hair, yellow eyes, bony hands and a slightly wrinkled face. "Hello to you both." She spoke in a strange German-like accent. "I am the owner of this shop. How may i assist you?"

Josh's mother put two fists down on the counter. "You can ASSIST me by telling me how the HELL you know my son's name, and WHY your displaying it on your sign!?" She yelled. The owner was not fazed.

"I do not know the name of any son you might have." She looked at Josh. "Unless he is the one i heard of."

Josh nodded "That is my name, but who are you?"

"My name is not important. Only your reason for being here."

Josh raised one of his eyebrows. "What does that mean?"

"I have heard about your troubles. Your a loner because of past events from your mother, right?"

Josh's mother went wide-eyed. "Wha... bu... bu..."

The owner turned to the mother. "And to answer your questions... One, being a fortune teller, i have to know about anyone who needs help. And Two, do not fret. You and your son are the only ones who see that message on the sign. Everyone else see's "For You Supernatural Needs" on it. So don't worry, no one else knows about your son's name but me."

Josh's mother stood up straight. "Ok, but why have you... uh... summoned us?"

"I'm here to help anyone who needs help. Follow me." The owner stepped towards the archway with the curtains. Josh and his mother followed.

Through the archway was a square room with no windows. Inside, there was one desk and one chair on each side. On the desk was a crystal ball and a stack of cards. "You go and sit on the chair." The owner pointed to Josh then the chair closest to them. "And you stand over there while i do my thing." She then pointed to the mother then the corner away from the door and the desk. The two complied, despite the mother still being skeptical about the whole thing, and the owner sat at the chair opposite the desk.

Once everyone was in place, the owner picked up the cards and shuffled them. She then placed three cards on the desk in front of Josh.

Flipping the first card revealed a tombstone with a woman beside it with a flower and her head hung low. "You lost your sister before you were born. Your mother blames herself for it." Josh looked at the card and nodded.

The second card was a woman and a little boy chained together. The woman on the card held a key. "She then kept you close to her, watching over you every moment she could." Again, Josh nodded.

The final card had a boy taped to the ceiling where shadowy people on the ground couldn't reach him. A calender hung on the wall nearby. "She kept you away from everyone else, so you never learned how to be around others or how to work with others." Josh nodded one final time. The owner then nodded herself.

"Truly a tale of woe. I can offer solutions. You must simply chose your option."

The room went darker. The crystal ball turned blue, illuminating the room with a blue aura and the owner turned the first card over again. This time, the card had a blue outline. On it showed a crystal ball on the left with a boy on the right walking away. There was also an outline of a woman that had nothing inside. There was a calender in the background with a cross through one week. "Your first option is that you live life as normal, but without your mother. She will be sent to another place that only i can reach. I will then give her advice on how to take care of you. If she doesn't use it, you will be compensated." The mother gasped at the idea, but kept quiet while the owner talked about the other options.

The crystal ball then turned green and the second card was turned over. Inside the green outline was a boy turned towards the front of the card. Around his neck was a strange diamond pendant. "Your second option is a pendant that i will give to you. It will turn different colors depending on who you should trust and who you should not, and also when you follow someone's advice and when you should not." Josh's mother looked at this option, half-interested, half-suspicious. Josh should trust HER, not a stupid pendant.

The crystal ball then turned red and the final card was turned. Inside the red outlines was a boy sitting up on a grey floor. Around him was nothing but white with question marks scattered anywhere. "Your third option is that i send you to another world. A world that deals with the same problems that you are. You will go here and i will watch over you. You can then learn with the other inhabitants of this world, and have the experience our world can't offer." At this, the mother looked completely doubtfully at the woman. There was NO WAY she could be serious.

The crystal ball then turned all three colors, each color shining where each respective card was, and the owner and Josh looked straight at each other. "Take a moment to consider your options, then say the color of your decision. I will wait." The owner leaned back, still looking at Josh.

Josh continued to look at the cards as he thought. _"This... this is happening. This is actually happening. Hmm... The blue option would give me time to myself and others, but would mother actually listen? I don't think so. Besides, how can i do anything alone? It would be terrifying. The green option could be useful, but others would ask about the pendant and mother would try to disagree with it. So much attention, and that's not what i want while mother is trying to protect me. The red option? I could finally learn about what i need, without mother, but another world? Really? How the hell could i survive? Then again, this woman would be watching me, and i she looks genuine about helping me. Hmm..."_

His mother was getting antsy about all this and tried to step towards them. "This is ridiculous. Cmon Josh, we're lea- woah!" She found out she couldn't step towards him. A strange force kept her in her corner. Josh heard her and looked back. The owner turned to her.

"This is not YOUR decision." She said firmly. "Josh will make HIS decision. Let him do it." She turned back towards Josh.

Josh himself watched his mother trying to move towards him and failing. "Please Josh! Don't do this! Let's get out of here!" Josh said nothing and turned back to the cards. He had to admit, as absurd as it sounded, the red option actually sounded pretty interesting. He took one last brainstorm thought. Let mother learn and be temporarily free? Follow the advice of an inanimate object and become possibly famous? Or escape mother and learn what he's always wanted to learn with the help of this woman and possible new friends.

Curiosity won him over, and he spoke one word. He hoped that he wouldn't regret saying this word.

"Red."

His mother gasped. The crystal ball glowed red. The blue and green cards vanished in smoke while the red card floated in front of him. The owner leaned forward and looked him right in the face. "Very well." She said. The room around him started to shake. And just like that, the chair under Josh disappeared and the floor turned white. The last thing Josh heard was the scream of his mother before he fell backwards, his eyes were covered in white, and he passed out.

In the room, the mother could only watch as she saw her son fall into a white light that appeared in the floor. And as fast as the light came, the light dissipated, and her son was gone. She stared horror-stricken where her son had been then at the owner. "Y... y... you... ca... y..." The owner looked at the mother and tapped the crystal ball. An image appeared in the ball. A strange robot was laying on the ground with tree around it.

"That, right there, is your son. Do not worry. I will watch over him."

"N... n... no. NO!" She screamed. "That's CAN'T be him! I don't know what you've done to my son, but your going to tell me where he is right NOW!"

"I assure you my dear, that is him. Somewhere where you can't reach him, and only i can contact him. All i wish is that you sit down with me as we observe him."

"NO! I'm getting my son back! I'll report you to police!" She attempted to run for the door, but the mysterious force kept her from going.

"Do not attempt to run away or scream. My power allows me to stop you from going anywhere, and it is sound proof. I tell you, sit in the chair, and your son will be fine." The mother looked at the solemn woman. She had no choice but to submit to the woman. She sat in the chair, still glaring at the woman.

"You PROMISE he will be fine?" The owner looked up at her and gave her a grin.

"I promise my dear. I only wish to help others."

 **Hello peoples of the internet! That was the first chapter of my story for dinotrux. I know your saying that you saw no dinotrux in this chapter, but i PROMISE, the next chapter will START with dinotrux.**

 **I also find it a bit strange that the stories I'm working on are in categories that were help made by me (Dinotrux and Viscera Cleanup Detail). Huh.**

 **In any case, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and have a good rest of the day.**


	2. Surreal Starters

The sun started to rise in the east. The dinotrux in the valley went about their normal duty, whether it be collecting rocks, moving things around, fighting or hiding their ore. They were all in a hurry however. The sun was rising so it wouldn't be long before a certain 'Tyrannosaurus Trux' came out of his cave in the wall of rock. They had all been told by their elders that these Trux were dangerous and very territorial, and so that they should either stay away from them at all costs, or be prepared to fight them off.

Suddenly, a sound came from that very cave. Treads could be heard exiting. Then, a red Tyrannosaurus Trux came out of the cave. He lifted his huge mechanical head and roared, his small arms lifting with it. There were cries of "Run! It's the T-Trux!" and the dinotrux around the cave quickly fled away.

But as they were gone, the roar of the T-Trux turned into a yawn. As he stretched he eventually felt more awake, and proceeded to roll out of the cave. He went over to a nearby rock and moaned in pleasure as he stretched his itchy tread on the rock. He lifted his head to look about his valley, and sighed happily. 'Haa… Home Sweet Home." He said to himself.

This trux called himself "Ty Rux" or "Ty" for short. He was a red Tyrannosaurus Trux, half-Tyrannosaurus rex, half-excavator. He had short but flexible arms, and on the back of his tail was a sphere wreaking ball held by a strong chain. He small lights on his head, bigger lights on the cover of his tread and a huge mouth for his huge head. One might think from looking at him after hearing the stories that he would be a terrifying, monstrous, beast. But surprisingly enough, Ty wasn't like other T-Trux, not even his parents. While other T-Trux would make sure that other dinotrux stayed out of their space, Ty didn't mind nor care about others around him. He would share the valley with others and not try to bother anyone. So even if the others didn't know he was a nice guy, HE knew it, and that's all that mattered.

Ty started his day off like any other. He headed through the forest of trees sniffing around for any ore in the area. Ore was basically food for all dinotruxes. For most types, they needed it to keep their engines powered. Some would induce spicy or more salty or sweet tastes. Also, drinking water made sure the engines didn't overheat from use. What they DID have to stay away from though was tar. It was sticky and would clog up the engine of any dinotrux that touched it. Sand was also good at clogging things up too, so when a sandstorm happened, the number one rule was to duck, cover and get to shelter.

But am I telling a story or explaining how this world worked? Let's get back on track.

So anyway, as Ty continued to sniff around to find any signs of ore, a bizarre thing happened. He couldn't even really explain what he saw. All he knows it that a random, noisy, bright light suddenly glowed the left of him, he looked with a "huh?", saw something fall out of it, and the light disappeared like nothing happened. Taken aback at what just happened, he headed over to the sudden light and found what had fallen out of it. At first he thought it was a Scraptor, a Velociraptor made out of scrap parts, laying on its side. But the more he looked at it, the more different he noticed this 'Scraptor' was.

While most scraptors were made out of junk parts, so they looked grubby, this scraptor was shiny, and painted a slightly lighter grey. The legs and treads were the roller-skate type he had seen on other scraptors, but instead of wheels, there were two separate, parallel treads on the end of each leg with tiny spikes on them. The dangly grabbers on each slouched arm was replaced with normal arms like he had, and on the end of each arm was a box looking device with a grabber on the end. There were a series of holes with pipes sticking slightly out of them down its back on the way up to the centre of its head. The metal inside the mouth was sharper, allowing a bite with more grip to it. Finally, the end of the tail had also been sharpened and had another piece of metal on each of the 4 sides that looked like it could stick into the earth and unfold to plant in there. The structure leading up the end of the tail DID look flexible enough to do so. All in all, this was unlike ANY dinotrux or 'feral dino' he had ever encountered. And as he tried to figure out what to do, the dino started to move.

Josh's world was spinning, and his whole body felt sore. It's like his body had temporarily been set on fire. He slowly opened his eyes as he tried to sit up, remembering what had just happened. _"Stupid strange woman. Put me into another world? Yeah right. I should have known this would be ridiculous."_ He thought to himself. As he regained his senses however, he realized everything felt wrong. His mouth tasted of metal, he couldn't feel his tongue, his hands felt wrong, he had a huge weight on his lower back, his legs felt stiff and his feet kept slipping back and forward. What was going on?

He managed to roll on to his back, and took a look down at his body. What he saw next both shocked him and terrified him. His body had turned grey-ish, he had a grey tail, and his feet had turned into wheels. To top it all off, a huge red… thing was looking at him. "Umm, hi?" It said in a deep voice.

As his mind suddenly became awake and fully aware, everything came to him and he screamed at the sight. But out of his mouth, instead of a scream, was a roar. He didn't try to understand it however, as he was already trying to grip the ground to pull himself away from whatever was in front of him. He felt something behind him, and he turned to find a tree. He also saw other trees around him, so he used his strange body to get behind one of them. Once there, he looked down again to see the walking-freakshow he had become. His whole body turned out to be made of metal, and his whole form had turned into some sort of animal-robot hybrid. He tried to talk to himself, but all that came out of his mouth were animalistic roars, grunts and god knows what.

Trying in vain to calm himself down, he heard the sounds of a motor coming from the other side of the tree. At this point, he had realized that his neck was somehow super flexible. So using it, he saw the red thing, which it turned out to be another robot, coming towards him with what Josh assumed was concern on its face. He tried again to stand up, using the tree for support. However he couldn't find his balance, and fell forward, face-first into the dirt. He tried again to crawl away, but the other robot had already rolled in front of him. He yipped and put his head between his metallic grippers, waiting for death to come to him. He mentally cursed the woman who ever brought him here, however implausible it sounded.

But death never came. Instead was the same voice from the robot, this time much closer to him. "Hey, it's ok." It said. It seemed to have a male voice. "I'm not going to hurt you." Josh still didn't dare look at the robot in front of him. "Trust me, if I wanted to hurt you, I would have done so already." This made Josh think. It did have a point. It looked about 5 times bigger than him, but it hadn't hurt him yet. This gave Josh the confidence to slowly look up at the huge robot before him. It had a huge head, small arms and HUGE treads. So it was probably also an animal-robot hybrid. But if that was the case, why was it talking English and not him? Who knows.

Despite sounding so close, it turned out the other robot was about 2 meters away from him. He had his head leaned in just enough to hear him, but far enough so Josh could see what he looked like. "Listen, my name is Ty Rux, or Ty for short. I'm not going to hurt you. I know your scared, but I just want you to stay calm." The voice and name of 'Ty' definitely sounded male. Josh closed his eyes and his metallic grabbers and tried to take a breath. After taking a moment, he looked back up at the… he-robot, I guess. "You see? It's alright." Ty said. Despite not having many facial features, he looked strangely comforting. "Now, are you able to stand?" He asked.

Josh tried once again to stand up, but still started to fall forward. However Ty managed to catch him with the top of his giant head. "Hehe, guess not." He said. His voiced seemed to have a bit of amusement to it. Josh laid back down, his head resting on the tree. "You act like you've never walked before." Josh's head dipped down with a sigh. What an ironic statement for this situation. But when he looked back up, Ty was looking at him with a strange look. His head was turned 45o and one of his eyes were half closed. "You have walked before, right?"

 _"Well, YES. But not in this… form."_ Josh thought. He knew he couldn't say anything so he didn't bother trying to say this to Ty. He DID however shake his head at him.

Ty's head went back in shock. "What?! Really?" Josh nodded. "Wow. And other dinotrux call ME strange." He said to himself.

Josh overhead this and "huh?"ed with a quiet roar. _"Dinotrux? DINOTRUX?! So Ty is a half dinosaur half truck hybrid?"_ Josh was silently dumbfounded. _"What kind of bizarre world did that old woman send me too?"_

 _ **"One that I'm sure you'll figure out."**_ Came a random voice. Josh looked around in shock, but no one else was around. That voice. Was that…?

 _"Is that you?"_

 _ **"Yes my friend. It is me. I see you have already had your first encounter."**_

Josh looked back at Ty, who was looking at him oddly. _"I know that but, WHAT IS IT?!"_

 _ **"I do not know my friend. The only know few things about the world you are in, and one of them is that it will deal with the same dilemmas as you. Just play along with it for now."**_

"Are you ok there?" Ty asked. Josh realized he was staring at him and quickly nodded. "Ok, if you say so." Ty said. The voice of the woman was gone, and Josh wondered what his mother was doing right now. Calling police? Trying to find him? Suing the woman? Again, who knows. "Well…" Ty stated. "I'm gonna miss breakfast if I keep talking to you. And I don't know the eating habits of Scraptors, but I'm going to guess you're pretty hungry too."

 _"Scraptors? Like, Scrap Velociraptors? What IS this place?"_ Josh thought. Nevertheless, he nodded. It would be a good idea to figure out how this… place worked. Ty said, "Alright. Hold on." And before Josh could say anything, Ty was putting him in his mouth. Immediately he thought he was going to be eaten and cried out, but calmed down when Ty put him on the cover of his left tread. "See? I told you I wasn't going to hurt you." Ty remarked with a smile, or what Josh assumed was a smile. Then, he sniffed around and started heading out of the forest.

They eventually arrived at a gathering of rocks next to a lake. Ty proceeded to grab one of the rocks with his mouth and tossed it out of the way. Josh, from his sitting place, looked into the small hole where the rock had previously been. Inside the hole where a bunch of small blue-ish rocks. "Here we are. Some ore." Ty said, placing Josh down next to the river.

As he munched on a couple of the ore rocks, Josh took a quick look into the water to see his reflection. His new robotic head was painted a shiny white, his mouth looked like a clamp, and his eyes had been replaced with glowing, blue, glass eyes. There was also a huge scratch on the left side of his neck, probably due to the fall he had when he first came here. He also noticed his new arms had a box with the grabbers on the end. The box on this arm felt really stiff, like something was being restricted in the box. He took a moment to try and move some parts around in his box arm until he felt a latch being moved. He applied pressure to the latch, and suddenly his arm clicked and the end of his hand had gone FLYING off. It landed a couple of feet away since his arm had been mostly aimed towards the ground, but it had flown off with enough force to leave a dent in the ground. The end of the arm turned out to be connected by a chain which went into the box.

"Huh? What the heck was THAT?" Josh jumped. He had forgotten that Ty was still behind him. He looked over at Ty who was once again looking at his oddly. His eyes were looking at the blown off hand on the chain. "Woah, so you've got some sort of grappling hook arm?" Josh was getting more and more surprised at the English this dinotruck possessed. Breakfast, standing, grappling hook, what next?

To answer Ty's question, the only response Josh could think of was to shrug his arms. Ty looked confused at Josh's answer, but since he couldn't answer back in English form, he just sighed and turned back to his ore pile. "I swear, you're such a mystery." He said as he turned around.

 _"I know I am."_ Josh thought as he tried to bring his hand back to him. There had to be some sort of retractor in his… Ah, there we are. He felt a reel inside his box and used it to pull the chain with his hand back into the box. As he brought his hand back, he noticed the metal around the hand side of the chain was spread out slightly larger than the hand's size. His reel forced the metal around his hand inside the box until he heard a click and felt pressure in the box again. He released pressure on the reel and the metal stayed in the box.

With that sorted, he turned back to Ty, who had carefully grabbed one of the ore rocks and placed it in front of Josh. "Here. Enjoy."

Josh looked down at it. _"Really? Ore? This is what counts as food here?"_ He thought. Strangely enough though, when he took a sniff of it, it smelled… rather pleasant. It had an interesting aroma that he couldn't describe. Kind of salty but still sweet. Carefully, leaned down and used his clamp mouth to crack the ore into a smaller piece, then took the smallest one, lifted his head up and let the ore fall into his throat. It actually wasn't that bad. Kind of a strange aftertaste, but nothing horrible like he had expected. With this knowledge, he managed to chow down on the rest of the ore piece. He felt the engine inside him humming happily at the meal. He noticed Ty looking at him.

"So? How was it?" He asked. The response come from some gas in Josh's engine coming up his throat, leading a burp from Josh. He covered his mouth in surprise, while Ty laughed. "Hehehe, good to hear." Then he had a thought. "You know, if I'm going to keep you around, I'm going to need a name for you." Josh, in his mind anyway, agreed. He felt like it wouldn't be a good idea if he used his real name anyway. I mean, the dino he was quote-on-quote 'Talking' to right now was named Ty, or Ty Rux. He wouldn't be surprised if other naming around here was the same. If there even was anyone else around.

With that thought, Josh and Ty went into thought mode and Ty tried some ideas. "Hmm, maybe Clamp?" Josh shock his head. "Yeah your right. Hmm, how about… Skater? You know, cause of your wheels?" Josh considered it, but shock his head again. "Really? I guess it IS a little obvious. Hmm…" Ty then noticed the huge scratch on Josh's neck, then said, "Huh, how about Scratch?" Josh looked up in interest. That WOULD be an interesting name! He was so accepting of it he accidently tried to say "YES!" and just made a sharp roar. But Ty saw his enthusiasm and nodded. "Excellent! Your name is Scratch." He then went to pick Scratch up, but Scratch put his arms out causing him halt. "What? What is it?"

Scratch had an idea and wanted to try something. At this point he had noticed the wrecking ball on Ty's tail and simply shifted around till he could look at it. Ty followed his gaze until he saw what Scratch was looking at. "What? My tail?" He turned to show him. "You like it? Been maintaining it myself." He said with a smile. He swished it around a bit, but Scratch didn't really care about how it looked. He was looking at the chain connecting the ball to the tail. He then pointed one of his arms at the chain. Ty, still confused, just stood there watching. Scratch put pressure on the release switch again and shot the hand at the top of Ty's chain. It opened up, then as soon as it hit the chain, it latched on. Scratch then managed to use the reel to instead of pulling the hand toward him, pull HIMSELF towards the hand. He was lifted up to where the hand snapped back into the box, he wrapped his robotic leg around Ty's chain, and once he opened his hand, he was sitting on top of Ty's wreaking ball. Scratch couldn't help trying to smile triumphantly as he looked at Ty, who was laughing at what he was doing.

"HAHA! Ooooohkay. That's one way to travel." Ty remarked. "You can stay there, but once I have to start using that wreaking ball again, you're going to have to jump off if you don't want to be flung into a tree or something." At this, Scratch laughed himself. In his animal form it sounded more like a strange of small roars, but he didn't care. With his passenger in tow, Ty moved off to another location.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Back At The Woman's Shop, Two Hours After Josh Disappeared…**

* * *

Josh's mother and the woman were looking into the crystal ball on the desk. They had both witnessed Josh met a giant robot named Ty, try to make conversation (but Josh couldn't talk english), then Ty had taken Josh to a lake where Josh had tried to experiment with his new robotic equipment and eat ore for food. Nothing particularly interesting had happened yet, but hey, that's what the rest of this story is for, right?

But there was a burning question the mother had for the other woman. And as Ty was taking Josh to another location, she decided to take THIS moment to ask it. "So, I KIND of get where you're going with my son's figure." She started. The other woman looked up to her. "He's different so he'll be a bit more popular, and he has the figure of a velociraptor because that's close to a human body. But there's something that confuses me."

"And what would that be my dear?"

''If you could make all these apparent CHANGES to his body, why didn't you keep his language to be English? Why is he speaking the way humans hear animals in this world?"

"That is a very good question my dear. True having English words to speak would be helpful, but the figure he is taking pages from doesn't speak English itself. Only another language of this world called Feral."

"How do you know that? You said to Josh before that you didn't know anything about this world."

"I said I know FEW thing about this world."

"Ok. But didn't you make it so that he would speak English anyway?"

"Think of it this way my dear. You've been keeping him close to your side, right?"

"Well, yes but…"

"So you're the only one Josh knows anything about being social from?"

"I… I guess so."

"So if I gave him an English voice, what would he have to talk about if you're the only thing he knows?"

The mother tried to answer this, but realized she couldn't. She was right. If Josh was speaking English right now he would have almost no idea what to say to anyone.

The other woman noticed the mother's hesitation. "Exactly. The best method for him would be to have him not be able to use English and have him learn from others how to talk. Because it's not like you gave him the inspiration to do so with how you 'protected' him for all his life."

The mother wanted to retort but couldn't. This woman was striking her logic with the accuracy of a professional sniper. She was right, but the mother didn't want to admit it. Instead she simply glanced back down at the crystal ball as the red robot, Ty, had stopped the to a rock wall near field of other rocks.

* * *

 **Back In the Mysterious World, One Trip To A Field Of Rocks Later…**

* * *

After a short drive, Scratch, from his Miley Cyrus perch (come on, you knew I would make that joke), felt a thud as Ty's wrecking ball fell onto the ground, signalling him to get off. When he did, landing on his robotic butt, he looked around at where they were. Behind the two was a huge wall of rock. In front was a large deserted field with a cluster of half-buried rocks in the ground.

"Here we are. Doesn't seem to be any other dinotrux around." Ty said, looking down at Scratch. He looked back up at him curiously. "I won't pretend to understand why you can't even stand on your own two… well, FOUR wheels. So I'll help you move around on your own." Scratch liked the sound of this. It would be good to figure out how to get around without… Ty's… help…

Huh. Was he actually learning to become independent already? Could that woman actually be helping him figure out the steps and advice for living life alone? Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. I mean, he isn't learning about teamwork, but who knows, maybe that'll come down the line? But enough possibility philosophy. It's time to walk the dinosaur. Hehehe… Shut up.

"Now, the first thing about your treads is that they should have a brakes feature. Basically a way to stop extremely quickly. But since your treads are small, you'll probably have to turn them on when you want to stand up."

 _"Sounds easy enough. The key word being SOUNDS easy enough."_ Scratch thought, looking down at his treads. He first had to find the trigger for the brakes. It was like finding the pressure point for his box arm. After some inner struggles, he eventually felt a point which caused a snap on his treads and pressure being applied to it. He concentrated on that trigger to keep the pressure continuous. Once that was done, he tried once again to stand up. Even though his wheels weren't moving freely anymore, it was still hard to balance on his new legs. As he was on hands and knees to try and stand up, Ty's head moved next to him.

"Hehe, need some help?" He asked, amusement once again in his voice. Scratch couldn't blame him though. A random robot falls out of a light, can't stand, can't walk, can't talk english, and needs to be taught how he even works and how to live with others? It would be the most surreal yet amusing start to ANYONES friendship. Scratch nodded at Ty and he put his head under Scratch's head to help him lean back. Once upright, Scratch still felt like falling forward. There seemed to be too much weight on his front.

Then he remembered. He had a TAIL. Maybe he should do something with THAT. He looked back and tried to move his tail. Once he figured that out, he pushed his tail onto the ground while, with Ty's help, he pulled his body back to a fully upright position. Finally, that did the trick. As he pulled his body back, his weight shifted to the centre. He lifted his tail up, and just like that, he was standing on this own, with the front body's weight being counteracted by the weight of his tail. Scratch couldn't help it. He gave out a roaring cheer at his dominance to his body, pumping his arms. Ty was also cheering at his new, strange friends success. "Alright! Excellent. Your one step closer towards behaving like a real dinotrux. Now you just got to move around, and your set." He said with a smile. Scratch nodded determinedly and pointed himself toward the wide open field.

"Now that your standing on your own treads, you should be able to use the motor inside you to make them move you forward." Scratch nodded and felt his motor purring like a kitten, small amounts of smoke coming out of the pipes on his back and head. He released his brakes as Ty was still talking. "Just remember to not let it…" Scratch wasn't listening and reeved his engine all the way… which caused his wheels to go so fast they flung his body upwards, clear his tail, and flip onto his back with a THUD. "… all out at once." Ty finished with a laugh. To make things worse. Scratch's accident had caused some of the pipes in his back to stick into the ground, causing him to be stuck. With his legs in the air, his arms spread out and his back stuck to the ground, he looked hilariously hurt. Ty lost it. He was laughing so hard he was making mini roars while he was laughing. All Scratch could do was look up helplessly at him, trying and failing to get himself unstuck.

When Ty had calmed down and had managed to pull Scratch out of the dirt, the latter was set upright to try again, this time with less difficulty. "Ok, now that… (snicker)… that happened, let's try it again. This time, try not to let your treads out-drive you. Just take it slow, and build up speed while you lean forward."

Scratch nodded, slowly released his brakes and tried his best to let out the energy as little as he can. There was a jolt forward, but he caught himself with his tail, and immediately turned the brakes back on. "That's a little better, but your still letting your engine reave up to much." Ty noted as Scratch stood back up again. "I know it's hard trying to release your power in small amounts, but he's what my dad once said. "Son, if you're having trouble releasing your power, put the numbers 0-10 in your head. Now, 0 is you're not moving, and 10 is your top speed. As you release your brakes, feel your engine release slowly when you count 1. Then release more at 2, then 3, and so on until you're at the speed you want." Try doing that."

Scratch looked ahead. He pictured the numbers in his head. He was at 0. Now, release the brakes, and carefully released at 1. He started to move slowly. Then 2. He released a bit more. Then 3…

By the time he was at three, he realised his body was falling back. He leaned forward and kept the speed he was at. To the left, and just behind, of him Ty was chasing after him and watching on, getting ready if he was to fall. Scratch was at a pretty decent speed right now, but then realized he didn't know how to turn. He tried leaning his treads to the left, and sure enough, just like roller-skates, he moved in that direction. He shot passed a surprised Ty and practiced manoeuvring his tread to go the direction he wanted.

Eventually, Scratch was moving around like a pro, making twists and turns with his new figure. He even managed to lean on one tread and used the other to make him do a 180o turn. In all this, Ty watched on as his pupil sped around the rocks in the field. It was awesome and fascinating to watch him. After a while though, Scratch started to feel a bit empty. His engine was rattling around a bit and it was making hollow noises. It probably meant he was hungry and had to eat more ore, so he rolled back to Ty, who was looking at him proudly. Scratch counted back the numbers in his head as he lowered the power of his engine, and when he got back to 0, he put on his brakes. He was still going a bit too fast though and fell face first into the dirt. Again.

As he lifted his head out and looked at Ty, he was laughing again. "Well…" he commented, "You were going amazing until you tried to stop." Scratch rolled his eyes and stood upright again. Ty was surprised by this. "Oh! Would you look at that? You can stand up without my help." Scratch nodded in pride, making a happy roar. Ty leaned closer to him. "Well then, I think it's safe to say you're an official dinotrux now." Scratch folded his arms, pride still on his face. Ty chuckled. "Alright there cool guy, don't get your cords overcharged. Now how about we head back to the valley and grab ourselves something to eat?" Scratch nodded again, then the two buddies headed back the way they came.

 _"I gotta admit, this was fun."_ Scratch thought. _"I just hope that woman keeps to her promise_. _"_

 _ **"I promised before, and I'll promise again my friend."**_ He heard the lady say. _**"You will get what you want. Tomorrow, you'll be experiencing a crazy event that will force you to flee this place. Then the day after that, your training will begin."**_

 _"And my non-English voice?"_

 _ **"Do not worry. You will meet a smart creature who your current friend will befriend, so you'll probably befriend him too. After sometime to settle you into this world and learn about the dinotrux you will meet, he will most likely be the one that fixes your vocals to speak English."**_

 _"I hope your right lady, I sure don't want to sound like this forever."_

 _ **"My friend, I have been helping others for many years. I can assure you, I am almost never wrong."**_

With that conversation done, Scratch continued the rest of the day as normal dinotrux's days go, making sure he was always staying near Ty's side. And that night, Scratch slept with Ty in his cave in the rocks. It felt strangely homey. Once he had managed to curl up on his side, he closed his eyes and let his motor slow to a dull rumble, which eventually let him take hold of sleep.

 **PHEW! FINISHED! Not much else to say about that. I will admit though that this story got finished quicker because I'm in school holidays. But since I'll be back next Tuesday AND I'll have work experience to get ready for I'm not sure how quickly the next chapter is going to be finished.**

 **But hey people seem to be enjoying it. Thanks to 'Chandria the Snowy Owl' for giving it a follow and a favourite (she's also got a great Dinotrux story you should check out) and to Matthew Gemm for the kind review. If you two like it, I'll definitely see if I can work on this in my spare time.**

 **So with that, thank you for reading, and have a great rest of the day.**


	3. Rock, Volcano and Roll Out

Scratch was proverbial running like a mad-dino away from Ty, crying out in vain. Even if he did, there would be more trouble as other dinos would destroy him, so it was useless. Even so, Scratch continued to cry out in fear. "Roar!" _"Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit!"_

"Where are you Scratch? I just want a bite to eat…" Scratch accidentally turned into a cave. "And I've never tried Scraptor before." Ty said, turning the corner Scratch had turned.

Suddenly he was trapped, Ty on one side and rock on the other. Because of Ty's big size, there was no way to get past him. Scratch huddled into the corner as Ty bore down on him. "Shh… Its ok Scratch. I hear being eaten alive is relatively painless, so you'll be fine." He leaned in and grabbed Scratch by the clamp muzzle to silence him as Scratch clawed and kicked at him to let him go. He was lifted up by the muzzle to be devoured, but as he was he heard Ty say his name through his metal teeth. "Scratch! Scratch!"

* * *

 **Unexplained Transition, Three Minutes Prior…**

* * *

Ty was woken by the sounds of Scraptor roaring. He immediately tensed up and looked around. Why was a Scraptor roaming at night? Unless…

He looked down to where the noises were coming from and saw Scratch, flailing his robotic appendages around like he was being electrocuted. He was roaring and flailing in his sleep!

To cease his loud roars that might attract other dinotrux or Scraptors to the area, he leaned towards his fearful companion and grabbed him by his clamp mouth. His roars were replaced by grunts but his flailing around was hitting him in the mouth. He quickly rolled towards the back of his cave, yelling through his teeth the name of his friend. "Scratch! Scratch!" He shock his companion to wake him.

Thankfully Scratch eventually managed to wake up, despite still being in a panic. When he realized he was dreaming and his giant friend was trying to keep him quiet, looking at him with beams of light coming from his eyes, his grunts eventually became a heavy breathing. What kind of terrifying dream was that?!

Ty settled his friend back on the ground, looking at his with a worried expression. Scratch was feeling around him making sure everything was still in place. "Well… I can safely say I didn't expect THAT to happen tonight. Nightmare?" Ty asked.

Scratch looked up to him and nodded. Not being able to apologize for what happened, he simply rolled towards the dinotrux's head and hugged it, still breathing heavily. He was muttering and making small roaring noises, saying "Sorry! Sorry!" in feral speak. Ty's head lifted back up again. "Don't worry about it. It happens to the best of us." He looks back at the entrance to the cave. "Thank god I at least managed to stop you from attracting anything to our cave."

Scratch looked down embarrassed. He had been told by Ty yesterday about how the other dinotrux and feral dinos wouldn't take his appearance well, because what he represented was a predator to all other dinotruxs called "Scraptors". So yeah, his yelling that would've caused an investigation by other dinotrux and Scraptors was a very bad idea.

Ty noticed his mood and smiled at him. "Hey, don't stress it. I don't blame you for freaking out like that. I don't know what your dream was but I can assume it was terrifying." Scratch nodded. "Well then, how about you sleep on my tread cover for the rest of the night? That way if you have another nightmare freak-out I'll be able to FEEL your movements as well as hear them." Scratch looked up eagerly and used his grabbers to climb onto Ty. "Heh. I'll take that as a yes." Ty returns to his sleeping place near the mouth of the cave, a now sleeping Scratch on his right tread cover. He relaxed and fell asleep himself.

* * *

 **In the Morning, An Unknown Amount Of Hours Later…**

* * *

Ty woke in the morning at his usual time. He carefully placed Scratch down on the ground, and did his morning routine. Rolling out of the cave, scared dinotruxs, yawning, scratching his itchy tread, looking over his home and heading out to grab breakfast.

He eventually found ore under a rock in the rock wastelands where he had taught Scratch how to move himself around. Speaking of Scratch, he made a mental note to bring back some ore for him once he was finished with his share. He dug right in for a bite, but then the ground started to shake. He dismissed it and take another bite of the ore, but the shaking only worsened. Suddenly, explosions and bursts of fire erupted from behind him. He turned and saw the horror unfold before him.

"Woah!" He said to himself. "That's not good!"

Past the wall of rocks were he lived, way down the deserted lands was a giant volcano. On previous days he and the other dinotrux had assumed that was either a mountain that looked like smoke was coming from it, but if it was a volcano, it was probably inactive, so no one paid it any attention. Now, their lack of precautions were backfiring, as the volcano was erupting before their very eyes. Fire was spurting in all directions and huge pieces of rock were being thrown towards the valley and all of its occupants, flying towards the ground like fireballs that either shattered the earth around where it had landed or stuck there creating an instant wall for anyone trying to run away.

And run away they did. Cries of "The Volcano Is Erupting!" were heard across the now being destroyed valley, and everyone inside it drove away for their lives, constantly looking back to make sure they didn't get hit by one of the flying rocks.

Everyone that is, except for one giant red T-Trux who's friend was still in his soon-to-be-destroyed cave. With terror in his gears, he tried to race back to old hideaway but it was no use. There was too much rock coming down from the volcano, and before he knew it, there were walls of rock flying at him that kept driving him backwards. He eventually had to drive away from the disaster, and hopelessly cried out for his friend.

"SCRAAAAAAAAAAAATCH!"

As he drove, he saw some anklodumps also running away. But one of the smaller ones weren't as fast as the others and was being left behind. Being the good dino he was, Ty used his huge mouth to pick up the poor thing and carry him towards the other anklodumps. He put him in one of the other anklodumps carry bed. The latter didn't even notice his new passenger.

"There you go little guy." Ty said.

"Thanks!" The little anklodump replied.

But there was no time for anymore conversation. Another piece of rock struck dangerously close to him, and he was forced to make a sharp turn to keep moving. Up ahead, another rock fell in front of him, but he used momentum and tail to jump, do a 360, and smash the rock out of his way.

Eventually, he made it to the borders of the valley, where the rocks and trees thinned out and there was wide open space. It's pretty much a giant desert. Once he was where he thought was a safe distance away from the volcano, he took one last look back. Everywhere he looked, there was nothing but black walls of rock, burnt trees and destroyed land.

Ty sighed. "My home…" He looked across to the rock wall that was his cave. "…And my friend." He didn't know the poor strange scraptor for long, but even so, he was a nice dino and lot of fun to hang out with. But it was too late to go back now. He had to keep moving so that he could find new land to call his home. If he ever came back, he swore he would find his friend, alive… Or dead.

With that line of thought, he began to turn around. However before he could, another blast came from the volcano. He looked up to see a rock falling right towards him. Before he could react, the rock hit him. Hard.

* * *

 **Some Time Later, Out In The Middle Of Nowhere…**

* * *

The sun was beating down. The sand was hot. There was no nature in sight. Just sand, sky and the occasional rock.

These were all the senses Ty felt as he, with his newly broken tread, practically limped across the seemingly endless desert. He didn't even know where he was going, but he decided to try and follow the general direction of the other dinotrux. Surely one of them had to know where to go.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" He yelled, as he noticed the other dinotrux were out of sight. He looked back down at his broken tread, where a bolt that kept the actual tread together was missing, and sighed. What a way for today to go.

"Don't worry! We got you!" He heard the cried of someone else out there. Coming out from behind a rock, he saw 2 craneosaurs helping another tipped over craneosaur stand back up.

This made Ty feel a little weirded out. Déjà vu. Am I right?

With lots of grunting, the craneosaurs helped their kind back up, then the three sped away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Ty tried to ask. They didn't acknowledge him. He thought about trying to chase after them to ask, but one look at his broken tread, and he knew it was no use. Besides, he was still a T-Trux. No one but Scratch would listen to him.

Scratch. Just thinking about him made Ty sigh again. He HAD to find a new valley, then he could find his way back to him.

* * *

 **Somewhere Else** **In The Middle Of Nowhere** **, Hours After NightFall…**

* * *

The sky had turned dark at this point, and the stars were out, like Ty expected to happen at night. The thing was, on top of the broken tread crippling him, his system was starting to rattle, his vents were barely producing smoke and energy was becoming noticeably low. He getting hungry, thirsty and tired. All he wanted to do was go to sleep before his system burned out from overuse.

But before that, he HAD to find food and water. Or at least food. He won't last another day out here if he can't find food. If he couldn't… well, he'll just have to hope he can find new land in the morning.

Using his spotlight eyes, he found a collection of rocks. He started smelling around and bite a rock to pieces to look under it. There WAS a hole, but there was no ore. He tried another rock to the left, slightly choking on the rock in the progress. Nothing. Another rock. Another. Another. Nothing. Nil. Zip.

After tons of searching of the area, Ty didn't find one rock with ore underneath it. He sighed, asking the obvious question. "Where's all the ore?" There was no use mopping about it though. He had to get some sleep and be up early next morning. If a scraptor (besides Scratch) were to find him now, he'd be a goner. Thankfully they only hunt in the day, but still, Ty slept under a giant rock jutting out from the ground just to be safe.

* * *

 **The Next Day, Same Place, Different Location (If That Makes Sense)…**

* * *

Day 2 in the desert. Ty was getting desperate for something, ANYTHING to eat or drink now. His system was almost completely quiet at this point as he moved, so he needed to keep moving until he either found salvation or died. Preferably the former.

He had eventually made his way to a strange chasm, or at least two wall parallel to each other and was rolling down the centre of them. He was REALLY exhausted at this point, and took one last whiff at the air.

 _"Hey… That smell."_ Ty realised. He kept sniffing. _"Is that… ore?"_ He made his way to the end of the chasm, and found the greatest thing he could've asked for. New land.

To the left, a whole bunch of rocks where ore could be just WAITING to be gathered. Up ahead, other dinotrux. To the right, a beautiful forest with plenty of trees. He could even see a lake in the distance. With new vigour, he made his way into the valley. He scared away some Stegarbasaurus's away from a rock that he smelled ore from. Sure enough, under the rock was a beautiful supply of ore. He immediately started chowing down on the fuel and his engine was running like clockwork once again.

* * *

 **About 50 Meters To The Left Of Ty, About This Time…**

* * *

A rotilian, a half-lizard half-rotary drill hybrid, made his way out of his hiding place in the ground. His plan: find some ore, chow down, find more for his friends, return to them. Simple.

Revvit was his name, intellect was his game. He was one of the smartest Rotilians in his home and he knew it. He had the body of a lizard, but the parts of a rotary drill. On his forehead was the drill bit he was currently using, and down his back were the rest of them ready to go. He had small buttons, lights, fast legs with feet that could turn into wheels, a tail with a thin drill on the end and body that allowed his to put his head, arms, legs and drill bits in his "shell" like a turtle. He was agile, smart, a quick talker and a great friend to have.

He sniffed the air to find himself the pre-mentioned ore. He made his way onto the top of a rock and saw that a red T-Trux he had never seen before had beaten him to it. Out of instinct, he ducked his head into his body. First the bully known as D-Structs, now this?

However his thoughts were interrupted by him noticing there was a big shiny piece of ore left next to the red T-Trux. If he could sneak next to him, he could grab it then get away before the dinotrux even knew what hit him.

Looking around, he snuck under the rock and saw same craneosaurs unknowingly approaching the T-Trux, then quickly running away in terror. They went towards him, so he took the chance to run, roll and slide under them to sneak up onto T-Trux.

With lots of effort, Revvit managed to get his prize. The T-Trux still hadn't noticed him. He tried pushing the rock with a quiet grunt, but it was heavier than anticipated. He kept trying, but it fell of his foot.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed. The T-Trux still didn't notice him. With more effort, he used his tail to break away the piece on him and started rolling it out of there. After making it some way, he panted in triumph as he heard gears turning behind him. When he looked around he saw the T-Trux… looking straight at him.

"Hey." It said in a male voice.

In absolute fear, Revvit booked it back to a nearby rock. He looked back and would've kept running, but the T-Trux wasn't following him.

"Uhh, I think you forgot something." He said. Revvit looked weirdly at him.

"Me?" He asked.

"Yeah, you." The T-Trux replied, turning his huge body around. Instantly, thoughts of being crushed entered Revvit's mind, but it turns out the T-Trux was just breaking the ore into smaller pieces. "C'mon! Eat up!" He said, passing the ore the Revvit with his head.

Revvit was still suspicious. "Is this kind of trick?"

"Hey, if I wanted to crush you, I would've done it by now."

"Oh, hehe. Well… that's encouraging." He rolled one of the smaller pieces toward where his home was then turned back. "I apologize. I have never had a conversation with a dinotrux before."

"Me neither!" The T-Trux said. "I mean, with a reptool."

Revvit looked oddly. "You… surprise me."

"Thanks!" Ty relied, and began making his way back towards his ore pile. However as he did, Revvit noticed that one of his treads had broken. Probably a missing bolt. As he turned and headed back, he couldn't help thinking about that T-Trux. He wasn't like D-Structs. He helped him get food and seemed generally nice. Maybe he could help him.

* * *

 **Insert Passage Of Time Here… (Don't worry, last one for the chapter)**

* * *

Finally, Ty was loaded up on ore and felt good again. His engine was humming, he felt stronger, and take a quick trip to the lake to grab a drink, and his system won't feel as hot.

He heard a noise on the ground in front of him. Looking down, he saw the same reptool he had meet earlier, with something in front of him.

"Hey, your back! And you've brought a friend."

"It is a bolt." Revvit replied. After some hunting, he had managed to find a bolt that he was positive was the same as on the T-Trux's.

"I see that." Ty replied nonchalantly.

"I can use it to fix your broken tread."

Ty was surprised. "Your offering to help me?"

"Reptools are naturally adapted to solve complex mechanical problems." Revvit explained, with some pride in his voice.

"Let's see what you got."

With that signal, Revvit grabbed the bolt in his mouth and went to the back. Using all his strength, he lifted the bottom of the broken tread into place. He then jumped up onto the top part, grabbing the bottom as he did, inserted the bolt into the slot for the two parts and drilled it in with his tail.

His work done, he went back to the front and looked up at T-Trux. "Please, feel to test it." He said professionally, before running away screaming because Ty went forward where he was.

With a bit of speed, Ty found the tread worked perfectly. "Wow!" He exclaimed, turning back to his little friend. "This feels great little tool!"

"I prefer not to be called little tool, but you are welcome." He ate a piece of ore in front of him. Finally, they introduced each other. "I am Revvit."

"Ty Rux. But you can call me Ty. You do this a lot?"

"Ha! Fix dinotrux? No, never. It is unheard of."

"So, here's to firsts." Ty said, passing over another small piece of ore.

"Indeed." Revvit agreed, taking a bite out of it, then tossing it back. "To firsts."

Ty laughed at the small piece he'd been given and lifted his head back up. "You know, you're pretty brave. Whole herds of dinotrux run from me, but not you."

"I… took a calculated risk."

"Huh, given how little you are, that sure was a CRAZY risk."

"Well actually I find that being small…" Revvit ran under Ty. "… Can be an advantage."

Ty rolled back to find him but Revvit was already climbing up him, still talking. "Combined with speed, balance, intelligence…" At this point he had climbed onto Ty's tail. So Ty, feeling cheeky, shock the reptool off.

Laughing he said, "How's that intelligence working for you now? Hehe… huh?" He suddenly realised Revvit was gone. He looked around for him, but then he appeared in front of his left eye.

"You were saying?" Revvit said with a cocky attitude. He tapped a huge intent on Ty's head. "You know, you've quite a dent up here."

"Yeah, it was an accident." Ty said embarrassed, thinking back to the rock that had hit him on the outer edge of his old valley, causing him to skid backwards and scrape the bolt for his tread off.

To lighten the mood, Revvit said, "Bet you wish it was an acci-don't." Suffice to say, that cheered Ty up. Once put back down on rock, Revvit asked, "So, what are you doing here?"

Ty thought back and reminisced sadly, "I got caught in a volcano. Destroyed my whole valley. Possibly killed my friend. I was lucky to escape."

Revvit immediately felt sympathy for Ty. "I am sorry to hear that. And about your friend too. If your valley was destroyed, where will you live now?"

"Well, what's wrong with staying right here? Lots of ore, plenty of water, no rivers of burning lava, it seems perfect."

"You would think , but you would be wrong."

Right after Revvit asked said, there was a loud ROAR from nearby. It sounded like another T-Trux. The two stiffened up until it stopped.

"Uh, who's that?" Ty asked as Revvit was scarily crawling away from the noise.

He turned back to him. "The reason you would be wrong." He jumped off the rock. "Well, if you'll excuse me…"

"Hey, where are you going? I got this!" Ty said, determination in his voice.

"Oh no, I do not think that you "got this"." Revvit replied, still cowering behind his rock.

Ty kept his ground, looking around for his foe. He heard the revving of a loud engine and the rumble of large treads rolling on the ground coming from the forest of trees. With a crash, another T-Trux burst through the trees.

His name was D-Structs, and had proclaimed himself the owner of this valley. Unlike Ty, he had no intention of sharing the valley with others, just like how a real T-Trux would act. Also, while he was the same shape as Ty, he was painted black and silver and instead of a simple rounded wrecking ball, his had massive spikes pointing out of it. He was big, dangerous, hot-headed and hated anyone who stood in his way.

And right now, the was another T-Trux on his turf. He let out another menacing roar. Ty wasn't fazed. "Hey T-Trux! This crater your territory? It's nice. Hey if it's alright with you, I thought I might stick around for a while." D-Structs was already winding up his shot and hit Ty right in the face with his wrecking ball.

Ty ended up stumbling back. "Ok, I guess not."

D-Structs got in Ty's face. "Out of my crater, T-Trux." He demanded, no hint of mercy in his voice.

Nearby, there was a noise, but only Revvit noticed it. He looked up in shock. He could've sworn he'd just heard…

"I get it! I get it!" Ty was saying. "It's always one territory, one T-Trux. But there's plenty of ore for both of us to SHARE. For EVERYONE."

The response from D-Structs with immediate. "I don't share." And he made another swing at Ty. However he was ready this time and managed to duck it.

"Yeah, getting that!" Ty yelled back, ramming his shoulder into him. D-Structs knocked him back. Now fully provoked, Ty faced his opponent. "Alright. It didn't want to have to do this, but HERE COMES THE THUNDER!" He spun his treads at full speed and rammed into D-Structs. He tensed up and stopped the attack. Then Ty tried to swing HIS tail at D-Structs, but he grabbed the end of the chain. With a cry of pain, Ty spun around, taking D-Structs with him, then whipped him away.

D-Structs went head over tail before landing upright. He made another furious roar and charged back at Ty.

As a battle of biting and shoving commenced, Revvit heard the noise again. It seemed to be coming the side of the valley that most of the craneosaurs hang out. What was it doing there?

Also during the fight, another dinotrux stumbled onto the scene. It was an orange craneosaur, half-brachiosaurus, half-crane, and her name was Skya. She was determined and quick-witted, but, ironically, she was afraid of heights, something she didn't want anyone to know. She also had very western accent, which is what made her distinct from the other craneosaurs.

She watched as Ty was struck in the face by D-Structs's tail again, sending him skidding back again. He roared in anger, and his opponent roared back, but Ty took the opportunity of his opponents roar to charge him again.

Revvit heard the noise yet again. At this point it couldn't be a co-incidence. Why was it responding every time one of the T-Truxs roared? He looked back to see Ty taunting D-Structs with "Is that the best you got?" as the latter swing his ball at him. This time, Revvit issued a warning. "Ty! Look out for his tail!"

Ty heard the warning and barely managed to duck underneath. "Thanks Rev! Glad you were there!" He responded. It didn't matter though. He tried to make his own swing at D-Structs, but he ducked and tossed Ty onto his front, grounding him and making him vulnerable.

His victim down, D-Structs got up close to Ty's face, growling and ready to take him out. But he had spent so much time here he needed to check around to make sure no one snuck in while he had been fighting. So he issued one warning. "If you're still here when I come back, I'll turn you into scrap." His voice was low and threatening. Then he turned around and roared one last time. In the silence that followed, the noise happened again and this time, everyone it. Revvit, Ty, even D-Structs.

It was the sound of a roaring scraptor.

Taking this as his cue, D-Structs quickly left the scene. But as Ty tried to stand up, he saw the orange craneosaur come before him. "Enjoying the view?" He sarcastically asked.

"I would've enjoyed it more if you'd kicked his tail." The quick-talking craneosaur replied.

Using his treads, Ty managed to pull himself upwards. "Could've used a little help."

"THAT'S for sure." With that statement, Skya turned to leave, but was interrupted by the red T-Trux.

"Hang on a moment." She stopped and looked back at him. "Did you hear something while I was knocked down?"

"Probably. We, that is, me and the other craneosaurs, saw a strange scraptor drop in and eat our ore. It was trying to roar when you and D-Structs roared at each other. Not sure what it was trying to accomplish."

"As a matter of fact…" Said Revvit, coming up behind Ty, "I heard that same roar during the fight."

Skya looked oddly at the reptool. "Uhh, have we met?"

"Oh! That's right." Ty said. He motioned towards his reptool friend. "This is Revvit, and I'm Ty. We met just before that T-Trux attacked me."

"Name's Skya. What do you mean you two MET? I thought dinotrux and reptools…"

"… Don't belong together. Yes, I understand that." Revvit finished. "I'll tell you about it some other time if you want, but let's just say he helped me, so I helped him."

"I see."

"Right, in any case…" Ty interjected. "… when you said strange scraptor, did you mean he looked and behaved different?"

"I… guess." Skya replied, looking very oddly at Ty.

"Ty, what's going on?" Revvit asked his friend.

"Remember when I said I possibly lost a friend after got caught in that volcano?" Revvit nodded. "Well, HE might be the friend."

If Revvit didn't think he was insane before, he definitely did now, as per his next question. "Your friends with a SCRAPTOR?!"

"Like i said, he looks different, and he behaves different. Trust me when I say he's not dangerous. Just don't provoke him." He turned back to Skya. "Do you know what he looked like?"

"Well, he was greyish white, he had arms like yours with a strange box on each one, a pointy tail and a scratch on his chest."

Ty stood awestruck as Skya and Revvit looked at him. It was Scratch. And he was alive. He looked back at her. "Can you take me to him?"

Skya was hesitant. This could be a trick for this T-Trux to scrap her and her friends, but then again, so could the scraptor if he attacked. She had no choice. "Sigh, alright. But keep your distance from me. I already know that the other are going to think I'M crazy for bringing a T-Trux back from my investigation of the roaring, so don't look like you're trying to stay close to get an easy target."

"Deal. Let's go." Ty agreed. Skya turned and began back as Revvit climbed onto Ty. While he didn't like the idea of confronting a Scraptor, no matter who it may be, he had to admit he was curious about Ty's friend.

They began to make their way back to where the other craneosaurs were, and Revvit noticed Ty was thinking deeply. He kept glancing at him, Skya and his tread. Eventually, he fully looked at him and asked, "Hey Revvit, those repairs you did just gave me an idea."

Revvit only looked back. Whatever Ty was going to say next, it was certainly going to be… interesting.

 **Ladies and gentlemen, I present the beginning of the series with my OC. Even though you barely saw him in this chapter, HIS journey from valley to valley (as well as the rest of episode 1) with be shown and completed in the next chapter.**

 **See all you supporters of this story then, and have a great rest of your day.**

 **P.S. Chandria the Snowy Owl is making a fanfic called "Trux of Blades". I've only read the first chapter but I'm liking what I'm seeing so far. I encourage you to check it out.**


	4. Scratch Off One Pun

**Yesterday Morning, Ty's Cave, Some Time After Ty Woke Up…**

* * *

Scratch was starting to wake up. As his senses came back to reality, he noticed he didn't feel any metal underneath him. Sure enough, looking down, he was no longer on Ty's tread cover. He was on the ground next to the entrance of the cave. Ty must of carefully set him down then went out to get breakfast.

At least, Scratch ASSUMED it was morning and Ty was getting breakfast. It was getting really irritating how he couldn't talk or ask a SINGLE THING about where he was, what he ate, how much he ate, and how he could even have any senses, being made of metal. Especially touch. That one should be impossible. As soon as he becomes able to speak English, that's the first question he would ever ask Ty.

Speaking of which, Ty should be back from his ore run soon, so maybe he could get some extra sleep before he got up. He certainly couldn't leave while he was alone. So he tried to settle down, but as he drifted off, there was a rumble in the ground. Scratch immediately stiffened. What was that? Another more violent shake. Was it an earthquake? Was a giant meteor hitting the ground? Either way, he needed to get out of here and find Ty to follow his instructions.

Scratch made his way out the cave and sped towards the water, a good place to look out for Ty, when a huge rock crashed in front of him. It didn't hit him, but it was close enough to make him go flying back into the wall. Once his head stopped spinning, Scratch examined the rock and saw this wasn't an ordinary rock. It was black and burnt to a crisp. As he looked up, more burning rocks were flying out from behind his current wall. Combined with the glowing orange and yellow liquid coming from there as well, he realized where it was coming from.

A volcano. And if the noises were anything to go by, it was dangerously close. Suddenly he remembered what the woman had said the day before.

 _ **"Tomorrow, you'll be experiencing a crazy event that will force you to flee this place."**_

THIS must be the crazy event that the woman was talking about. Now he HAD to find Ty. The question was, where was he?

Scratch's answer came from a familiar voice desperately calling his name.

"SCRAAAAAAAAAAAATCH!"

It was definitely Ty. And it sounded like it was coming from straight ahead down the valley. So there was only one thing to do left.

Rev up and run.

Following what he had been taught yesterday, Scratch managed to smoothly gain speed and make his way through the valley. It wasn't as easy as it looked though, as rock kept pouring down from behind him. He had to keep looking around to make sure he could change direction depending on where the next rock was coming down.

As he rolled away from the inferno, he looked to his right and noticed a bunch of dinotrux, which had long necks. Ty said they were "craneosaurs". As they also sped away from the volcano, Scratch noticed one of the smaller craneosaurs had tripped over onto its side, and there was a piece of rock flying right at it.

He didn't hesitate to take action. He sped over to the craneosaur at full speed, leaning his head down and just like an action movie, he grabbed the craneosaur by its neck and carried it away JUST as the rock crashed down.

Taking a sharp left, with the young craneosaur not sure whether to be amazed or scared at his savior, Scratch drove towards the other craneosaurs. One of them turned their head and noticed what was going on behind them. He yelled, "Look! What is that scraptor doing?!", and the others turned and saw the two.

The larger craneosaurs didn't know what to do. Should they help the little one? Should they run? Everything was happening with so much confusion they didn't know.

Scratch knew he couldn't just drive up alongside them either, and tried to figure out how to re-unite the dinotrux in his mouth with his… family? Friends? Species? Yeah, let's go with Species. As he looked, he saw one of those rock ramps jutting out of the ground and got a stupid idea. He quickened his speed and raced up the rock. He kept an eye on the other dinotrux, because if this was to work, his timing had to be perfect.

Thankfully it was. He raced up and off the ramp, flying above the other craneosaurs watching him. He then promptly released the smaller craneosaur and watched as one of the larger craneosaurs released his hook-tongue out of his mouth and caught him. That was the last thing Scratch saw of them as he looked down and realized he had forgotten to account for one last thing in his plan.

His landing.

He landed on the hard ground at full force and went unconscious as his body eventually skidded to a halt.

* * *

 **Scratch's Landing Spot, Unknown To Him, 2 Hours After His Crash…**

* * *

"C'mon you two! We've got scrap to collect."

"Yeah yeah. Don't get your capacitors in a flux."

"I'm NOT. I just want to get this done quickly. The dark clouds will be clearing up soon, and once that happens the Scrapadactyls will be able to scour the area."

"Whatever."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No! It's just-"

"Hey laddies! Look over there!"

"Huh? Is that a scraptor?"

"I tink so. Let's go check on him."

…

"Well?"

"Ye's breathin at least. Tat's a sign."

"It's a good thing the Scrapadactyls didn't find him first. He would've be taken apart without mercy."

"No kidding."

"Are you sure he's a scraptor?"

"It looks like a scraptor."

"It CAN'T be. Look at his colour."

"And his arms."

"And his tail."

"But he's got our body. Wouldn't that make him one of us?"

"I honestly don't know."

…

"So, do we take him apart or back to our scrapyard?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, he IS technically still a scraptor even if he is different, but you KNOW how Ripper feels about strangers."

"I guess."

"We don't know though. Ripper might let him stay if this guy could convince him he'll be useful to us."

"Hmm… I vote we take him to the scrapyard. Once he wakes up, we'll ask him what he is and if he'll work with us. If he agrees, we'll take him to Ripper. If he doesn't, or if he can't understand us, we scrap him."

"I'm down for that."

"Agreed."

"It's settled then. Help me lift him up onto my back."

* * *

 **Unknown Location, 5 Hours After Scratch's Crash…**

* * *

Scratch's body was hurting.

That was the first thing he felt when he woke up. His vision was still blurry, but he remembered what had happened.

 _"Uhg. What was I thinking? Better yet, what was I NOT thinking? Mental note, next time you come up with a plan, fucking THINK IT THROUGH Scratch."_

As his vision cleared, he realized he was trying to fall upwards, but something was stopping him. This made him alert and look around. He was what looked like a dumping ground for metal. There were metal parts EVERYWHERE. There were even mountains of scraps piling up. He himself was hanging by his tail, tied to a metal pole sticking out of one of these scrap mountain with a chain, one end looped around the pole, the other around the metal between his tail and his body.

He looked up, or down in the worlds case, and saw multiple creatures. Some were chatting, some were moving around with pieces of scrap in their mouths, the rest were fighting, whether it be each other or for scrap.

As he looked closer at one of the creatures, he saw they the same shape as him, but with dangly hook hands and either roller skate or treaded feet. They were scraptors. And seeing that there was scrap everywhere, that meant he was in their territory.

Once he got over the mental shock of where he was and what he was surrounded by, his immediate thought was to get away from them and somehow find Ty. The problem was there were a LOT of them, so there was no point in trying to escape and sneak out. The only other thing he could try to do is talk to them. Ty said they kill other dinotrux for scrap, especially if they were or were near death, so if they brought them here, that must mean they want him for something. Right?

Again, it was the only option, so it was worth a try. And since Ty couldn't understand him, that must mean these guys would. Worth a try. At least if he dies he can blame that woman before he does.

 _ **"I understand you think I'm a jerk for bringing you here, but remember, you chose to come here."**_

Speak of the devil. _"I came here because I wanted to learn about teamwork and friendship, not be captured by dinosaur androids."_

 _ **"Of course. That will come in time. But for now, these… I guess you could call them 'Detours' are to help you learn about the world and how to use your body."**_

 _"You said I would get my voice back eventually. Why couldn't I ask about the world and me then and just get to the lessons?"_

 _ **"It would be best if you learned them right away. Otherwise, how would you know how to move around? Also, what would've happened to you if you joined this group and you DIDN'T know they were bad guys until it was too late?"**_

 _"I… guess you have a point. But another question, you told me that a crazy event would happen, but you never told me what it would be. Why?"_

 _ **"Well, what's the fun of going to another world to have an experience when you already know what it's going to be?"**_

Scratch never thought of it like that. Very philosophical. It would still have been nice for the woman to warn him so he could take the precautions not to DIE, but there was no point in arguing now. There was just one more thing he needed to know.

 _"How do I meet up with Ty again? He was the only one I could trust in this world so far."_

 _ **"So I saw. You two hit it off pretty well. I can promise, you WILL meet up with him again. Just go with your plan and do what these scraptors want you to do. Once-**_

 _"Hang on, hang on. So your saying these scraptors will understand me?"_

 _ **"Yes. You are a feral dino, they are feral dino, it will work."**_

 _"Ok good. Continue."_

 _ **"Ahem, right. Just do what these scraptors want you to do. Once an escape opens up, you'll know when to execute it."**_

 _"Any hints at all?"_

 _ **"Hmm, I guess I can give you one. Your form needs ore to work, right?"**_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _ **"Well, look for food in places they won't try to reach. Speaking of which, that's all I can say. I must go and get food for me and your mother."**_

 _"My mother? Wait! Is she ok?"_

 _ **"Yes. She is frustrated with me of course, but she is fine. I'll be taking care of her while you're in the world I've sent you to."**_

 _"Sigh, alright. I don't really want to talk to her right now anyone, since she's the one who caused this in the first place. Just tell her, from me, "I'll be fine mother. I'll show you not all the world is trying to destroy me.", will you?"_

 _ **"Of course my friend. I will. Good luck to you."**_

 _"Thanks."_

With that mental conversation done, Scratch looked around to find a scraptor to talk to. There was one right below, back to him. _"Well, here it goes."_

"So…" He started. The other scraptor flinched and turned to him. Scratch did his best to keep his cool. "… Is this how you treat all your guests before you kill them?"

The scraptor got up. "Nope. You're a special case. When did you wake up?" He had a gruff, crackly voice.

Despite being told that scraptors were hostile and something to be feared, Scratch had to admit, it felt good to finally have his first normal conversation with something since he came to this world. "A few minutes ago. It's a little disorienting up here. Can I ask questions now?"

The scraptor eyed him suspiciously. "Only if you promise to not try anything if we release you."

"Deal."

"Alright. One second." The scraptor beneath Scratch turned to the scraptors nearby, calling out "Hey!" All the scraptors in the area turned to the noise. "I need someone to get the new guy down and keep an eye on him." Two scraptors immediately stepped forward.

"Allow us." The two girl sounding scraptors said in unison. They swung their hook hands up to the pole Scratch was tied to, lifted themselves up and began using their mouths to fiddle with the chain. While waiting, Scratch saw the scraptor he talked to before was looking back at him expectantly, so he started asking questions.

"So, where am i?"

"The scrapyard of Ripper."

"Ripper?"

The scraptor nodded his head towards one of the scraptors. Unlike the other scraptors, he had red markings on his body. "Our current leader of the scrapyard. I'm going to assume your new around here and tell you something. When a scrapyard is built, the scraptor who assumes its dominance gets to have a name, the scrapyard named after it and any scrap they want in the scrapyard."

"And if another scraptor defeats him, the entitlements are passed onto the latter?"

"Exactly."

"Ok, that makes sense. Next, how did I get here?"

"If your referring to your location, three scraptors Ripper made scouts. They were sent to investigate the recently destroyed valley nearby to collect quick and easy scrap."

"The one destroyed by a volcano?"

The scraptor nodded. "The same. They said they found you laying unconscious on the ground and took you back here. If you're talking about right now, they tied you up to keep you from running when you woke up."

"Why?"

The scraptor looked up confused. "Uhh, again, we figured you would run away when-"

"No, no. I mean, why did they take me here? Why didn't they kill me?"

"Ah, right. Well, you may look different, but your still a scraptor. And we don't kill our brethren unless we have to. The thing is, since you're an outsider and too different from the rest of us, we need to make sure you'll be loyal to our land. If you're not, your too much a dinotrux and we'll have to scrap you anyway."

Scratch, somehow, gulped. "Is that… what you mean by me being a special case?"

"That's right. So you better be good if you want to stay in one piece."

"Of course. I don't have anywhere else to go anyway."

"Good, good. Ripper will want to speak with you when you get down. Just proclaim your loyalty to him and this territory, and you're in."

"Got it."

Eventually, the chain around the pipe was untied and Scratch fell onto the ground. The chain around his tail was untied shortly afterwards. He then followed the scraptor he'd been talking to towards Ripper.

"Hey boss." The scraptor said. Ripper looked over and saw then. "Our new friend here says he'll join our group."

"Ah! Is that so?" Ripper replied. He made eye contact with Scratch. 'Ello there fresh meat!" He had a thick, almost comical British accent. "Let me make this simple for you. Everybody here but me is the dogsbody, all right? So you do whatever I say until your knackered, and if you get argy-bargy or say you can't be arsed, I won't hesitate to have you buggered by the end of the day, right'eo?"

… Ok. NOW it was comical.

Regardless, Scratch nodded his head. "Jolly good. Now, before we put you to work, let's if your as the bees knees as you look." Ripper pointed to a scraptor standing nearby. "Chase him down to the opening, catch him and bring him to me."

The scraptor looked surprised. "Say whaaaaaaat?"

Ripper ignored him. "Fail, you'll be punished. Succeed, I'll send you and some other scraptors out for your first hunt."

"You got it Sir."

"Ah ah ah. Refer to me Ripper, so you remember who your leader is."

"Of course… Ripper."

Scratch turned around and saw the scraptor Ripper had pointed to was already running away. He immediately took chase.

The scraptor drove through a rocky canyon. When emerged, it opened out into desert. He tried to get away, but as it turned out, Scratch was faster than normal scraptors and was gaining fast. Once close enough, Scratch got alongside the fleeing scraptor and gave him a good push. The latter fell over in a heap, and before he could get back up, Scratch had already 180d and grabbed his tail with his sharp clamp.

The scraptor didn't give up so easily though. He threw Scratch with his tail away from him and tried to run back to camp. But Scratch managed to compose himself and fire his claws at his runner, catching him in the back. He then pulled his chain back to him, lifted the squirming scraptor to his head and clamped around his neck.

At this point he saw Ripper and the other scraptors come out of the canyon to watch the show. And just by seeing how into it they were, watching everything with keen looks, they were impressed.

Scratch had to admit, even HE was impressed by his skills. He had never really taken any martial arts lessons or done any parkour. He just went to the gym with his mother for an hour or two. So in his world, he wasn't really athletic.

Here, he was strong enough to pull other scraptors towards him, fast enough to catch up to one and agile enough to actually catch one.

It HAD to be this body. Its programing made him think and do like scraptors think and do, and the enhanced body made him better than other scraptors. So even though he wasn't TOO agile, because if he was he wouldn't be falling as often as he is, he was still pretty damn cool.

In any case, with his target prey for practice caught, Scratch managed to take him back to the watching Ripper, throwing him into the ground.

"Blimy! I'm impressed. Looks like you just earned yourself your first hunt." Ripper turned to the others, making eye contact with 2 other scraptors. "Alright you two. Take the new guy to the nearby valley and help find him some scrap. If anyone gets in your way, you know what to do."

"Of course Ripper." They were the creepy girl scraptors. They turned and waited for Scratch. Then a thought comes to his mind.

"Just before I do Ripper, I'm just wondering, do you scraptors eat anything?"

"Mostly rust from decaying metal in our scrapyard. It keeps us going. Why?"

"I work differently. I have to eat ore to keep myself running. So if I'm going to go hunting, I'll have to find myself some ore while I'm out. Just letting you know."

Ripper nodded. "Gotcha lad. I'll keep that in mind."

Scratch nodded back, turned to the girl scraptors, and followed them to the valley.

* * *

 **About 6 Hours Later, Nightfall…**

* * *

"And over here is where you will be sleeping."

Scratch looked at the spot the sports announcer and commentator sounding scraptor (god that's a mouthful, let's just call him the sport scraptor) was nodding towards. It was near the entrance to the scrapyard. He and the two girl scraptors dropped the scrap they had collected earlier onto the spot.

He turned to the 2 shining girls. "Thanks for the help."

"Don't mention it. But next time, we'll be going after your scrap. Gotta maintain our image after all." They replied, and rolled away from him.

Scratch looked on after them. According to those two, scraptors have their own piles of scrap. The higher the scrap they have, the more bragging rights they get. Guess that makes sense.

Behind him, the gruff scraptor came up with ore in his mouth and dropped it next to Scratch. "Ripper said you needed this to function."

Scratch turned to him. "Yeah. Thanks." The scraptor nodded and went away.

"You better eat quickly then get some sleep. When the sun starts to rise in the east, you and the rest of the scraptors will be put to work again by Ripper."

"Alright, sure."

With that, Scratch ate his dinner, curled up next to his scrap pile and let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Back On Earth, The Strange Womans Shop…**

* * *

The blonde haired woman examined the purple apple carefully, feeling, smelling and licking it. It seemed to be safe.

"So, you're sure that eating this apple will stop me from eating foods I like?"

The strange woman grinned at her. "Yes my dear. Simply eat the apple then the food you wish to give up then you will not be capable of eating it anymore for one month. Just try to eat it slowly so that the apple lasts. I promise, your diet will be a success."

The blonde woman looked oddly at her. "This sounds like a plot device for a Disney movie."

"Where do you think I got the inspiration from?" The strange woman laughed.

"Yeah… Sure. Ha." The woman shifted towards the door. "Well, thanks for the help. Bye." She forced a smile and left the shop.

The strange woman left the shop herself and made her way towards the nearby indoor marketplace. Some people looked strangely at her appearance, but she took no notice of them.

At the marketplace she got a variety of fruit. Especially grapes. As she was collecting, a man came up to her in interest. "Hello."

She looked at him. "Good evening."

"Are you the owner of that new shop that recently opened?"

"That is me. Why do you ask?"

"Well, my wife and son disappeared yesterday when I came up to talk to her. I asked around and apparently they were last seen walking inside your shop."

"Ah yes. Poor Josh and his mother Cristie. You must be Drake, his farther."

"Well, yes. So do you-?"

"Indeed I do. Follow me. I am going back with supplies. I'll explain the situation as we go."

* * *

 **Elsewhere, In The Shops Back Room…**

* * *

Cristie walked around, stretching her legs as best she could being stuck inside an invisible bubble. At this point she had accepted that she wouldn't be escaping this woman's grasp. If she tried to run, the woman would catch her. If she told someone about this, they'd think she was crazy. If she killed the woman for revenge, Josh might never come back.

But there was always one thought that kept coming to her head.

How would her husband react when he heard what happened?

Turns out she didn't have to wonder for long, as she saw the woman enter the room. Cristie's husband was right behind her.

As the woman put the fruits she had picked up into a nearby fruit basket, putting the grapes on top, Drake walked up his wife and sighed.

"Honey… We need to talk."

* * *

 **Next Morning, Back At The Scrapyard…**

* * *

Scratch was awakened by a tapping on his head clamp. Opening his eyes, he saw one of the other scraptors tapping him with his tread. The voice that followed sounded like an AI voice for a computer. How strangely ironic.

"Wake up process, required. Please make contact with Ripper immediately."

Scratch got up and looked around for Ripper, but couldn't find him. "Ok. Do you know where he is?"

"The current location of Ripper is 10 meters in that direction." The AI scraptor used its clamp to point to one of the huge scrap piles. Ripper must be behind that.

"Alright, thanks." Scratch said, and made his way behind the pile. Sure enough, there was Ripper talking to one of the other scraptors. "Hey Ripper, you looking for me?"

He turned to face yesterday's new recruit. "Ah yes, there you are. I woke up this morning and remembered that you need ore to function. So what I'm going to do is send you and 2 others for scrap at that valley nearby so you can eat. Got it?"

"Sure thing Ripper." And later that day, he, AI scraptor and a Scottish scraptor were on their way.

* * *

 **Some Hours Later, The Nearby Valley…**

* * *

As the three scraptors looked around the edges of the valley on top of cliffs to see if the scrapadactyls missed anything, Scratch suddenly got a strong diff of something. It smelled like ore. And it was coming from the cliff they were on.

"Hold up guys, I smell breakfast." He said. The other scraptors turned to him.

"Well ye need to hurry up laddie. Ripper is not one ye want to keep waiting."

"Of course." Scratch replied, looking down the cliff they were on. The other two scraptors came up and followed his gaze.

At the bottom of the cliff were a bunch of craneosaurs talking among each other. On the wall of the cliff they were standing on was a rock jutting out. On that rock was a collection of ore. Perfect. Like the woman said, _**"look for food in places they won't try to reach"**_ , so all he had to do was get down there and he would be free from the scraptors. Hopefully.

Turning his back to cliff, Scratch closed his hand into the tough rock and extended his chain as he went parasailing down the rocky cliff. Once he had reached the rocky platform, he opened his hands and reeled them into his box arms.

"Oi laddie! Will ye be able to get back up?" One of the scraptors asked.

"Trust me dude, these chains fire further than you realize!" Scratch yelled back. Bad idea. He turned and ate some of the ore pile, but then realized a craneosaur had heard him and was looking right at him.

"Ahhhhh! Scraptor!" It screamed to the others. They made their way over and extended their necks to see it.

"Are you sure it's a scraptor?"

"Of course it is! Look at its shape!"

"But look at its arms!"

"And its tail!"

"Leave it alone! Let it eat our ore!"

"Are you kidding? That's OUR ore!"

"What do we do?!"

Suddenly the barrage of comments and questions was interrupted by a loud ROAR. The craneosaurs stiffened up.

"Alert! A T-Trux is near our current position! Evacuate immediately!" Said one of the scraptors above. The craneosaurs heard the noise and saw the other scraptors. They were getting REALLY freaked out now.

As for Scratch, he realized what the scraptor had said. A T-Trux. Could it be Ty?

"What are ye waiting for laddie? Get your ass outta there!" The other scraptor was saying.

Another roar. This time closer. Screw it.

Scratch pulled his head back, took a deep probably charging up voice box breath, and made his own ROAR. Everyone around him was looking in shock.

"Did that scraptor just ROAR back to D-Structs?!"

"Dude?! What the hell are you doing?!"

One of the craneosaurs turned to another. "Skya! Find out what's going on!"

"Got it!" She said, making a beeline for the noise.

There was another roar. Once again, Scratch roared back.

"Have you lost ye god-Danny mind laddie?!"

Scratch looked up to the two scraptors still on the cliff. "It's something you wouldn't understand alright? Just get outta here! Tell Ripper I'll meet back up with him this afternoon!"

Another roar. And… another one? Dispute the confusion, Scratch roared back"

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I promise I'll tell you! Just go!" The two scraptors on the cliff looked at him suspiciously then rolled away quickly. Scratch looked back to where the noises were coming from. Another roar. Another reply. Then… Nothing. There was nothing.

Scratch sighed. He had missed his opportunity. Why was he trying to roar anyway? Why didn't he get down from this rock and run after the noise? God he was stupid sometimes.

Dejected, he went back to eating his ore. As he ate he wondered if he would tell the truth to Ripper when he got back to the scrapyard. Cause there was no doubt the other two scraptors would tell him what happened. How the hell could explain what he jus-

Right then, he heard a voice say his name. "Hey Scratch." Was that…

He looked down from his platform.

It was Ty. And there was someone, or something on his head.

 **God-Dammit! I wanted to complete the fan-fic for the first episode in this chapter, but there's SO MUCH thought process and tension to be had and so many ideas and decisions to do, so I HAVE to end it here. Oh well.**

 **Thank you so much for reading, and have a great rest of the day.**

 **P.S. If someone could make or link me to a script of the actual Dinotrux episodes, that would make the dialogue that comes from the show get into fanfic a LOT faster.**

 **P.P.S. If someone else could help me make the accents i'm putting in this story even better, that would be great.**


	5. Fight The D-Structs

**Scrapyard Of Ripper, Two Hours After Leaving The Valley…**

* * *

Near the entrance of the scrapyard, a dispute was being made by three scraptors, Ripper, AI scraptor and Scottish scraptor. Ripper looked at the two other scraptors in absolute fury.

"He was doing what?!" Ripper yelled at the other two scraptors.

Scottish scraptor reluctantly spoke next. "Aye. We can't explain it Ripper. He just spouted something about it being complicated and that you need to meet him this afternoon, then we had to get out of there."

Ripper was even more infuriated. "So not only is he trying to escape our clan, he also thinks he can give ME orders?! I'm Gobsmacked! How infuriating!"

AI scraptor asked the obvious question. "Does Ripper request that we capture him?"

Ripper managed to calm down enough to think for a moment. "No. I'll play his game for now and talk to him myself, if he's still alive. You two are to come with me."

"Aye, Ripper."

"Affirmative, Ripper."

* * *

 **About Two Hours and Five Minutes Earlier,** **Ankylodump Territory…**

* * *

"Dudes. Do you hear that?" A blue ankylodump, Half-Ankylosaurus, Half-Dumptruck, asked his three compadres. They all perked their heads up. There was a series of roars coming from somewhere else in the valley. One was a T-Trux, probably D-Structs, the other sounded like a scraptor. "That's soooo weird." The ankylodump commented. The others agreed.

This bodacious dinotrux was known as Ton-Ton. He was a totally chill dude with surfer lingo and a great attitude. Being reckless and excitable, his favourite activities were racing, speeding and jumping ramps. So when it comes to this Ankylodump, you know he's a riot to hang out with.

And right now, he was listening to the strangest thing he had ever heard. A T-Trux roar that kept being followed by a scraptor roar.

"What do you think it is?" Another ankylodump wondered.

"I don't know dude, but I say we check it out. Maybe D-Structs is getting his tail kicked. I soooo want to watch that!" Ton-Ton replied excitedly.

"I thought you were the one not wanting to mess with that guy?" A third ankylodump asked.

"Dude, I'm not saying we should fight him, I'm saying we watch. If he comes at us, we make a run for it."

The other ankylodumps looked at each other and decided to agree. Together, the four of them began making their way towards the noise.

* * *

 **About The Same Time, Lands Of The Dozeratops…**

* * *

Another group that heard the noise were three Dozeratops, Half-Triceratops, Half-Bulldozers. One of them was a dinotrux creatively named Dozer.

Full of power and full of hot air, this grumpy dinotrux is one you don't mess around with. With his Dozeratops blade at the ready, he's direct, he's touchy, he's good at what he does, but under that tough exterior is a kind soul who cares about those around him, even if he doesn't show it.

He and two other Dozeratops could hear a constant roaring, one from a T-Trux, the other from a scraptor.

And it was driving Dozer crazy.

"Uhhg! I don't know what's going on over there, but it needs to stop!"

One of the other Dozeratops spoke next. "I know right? It's bad enough that D-Structs roar puts us on edge, but a scraptor too? It's madness!"

"Madness?" Dozer looked at him. "This, Is, ANNOYING! Let's find out what going on. C'mon!"

So the three Dozeratops began making their way to the noise as well.

* * *

 **A Minute Later, Near The Craneosaur Part Of The Valley…**

* * *

"That's not surprising, it's INSANE!" the reptool yelled in shock. Still riding on and talking to Ty as he followed Skya to this scraptor friend of his, Revvit couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only was Ty not planning to leave, not only did he want to fight D-Structs, he ALSO wanted to recruit the other dinotrux and have them, he and himself fight D-Structs together. Seriously, what was Ty thinking?! "Dinotrux don't work with each other, let alone reptools."

"Oh yeah? When I was in the desert, I saw two craneosaurs actually risk their lives to save another one."

"They're in the same herd! Different species don't work with each other."

At this point, Skya stopped to give her 2 cents. "Yeah, he's got a point there Ty. No two species would ever think about helping the other one."

Ty had stopped too, Revvit jumping off to stretch his legs. "Revvit did. He fixed my tread."

Revvit looked up at the two dinotrux. "I was repaying you for the ORE."

Ty looked back at Revvit. "And don't you think everybody would like to enjoy all this ore in peace? If we work together, it could happen."

Revvit hated to admit it, but there was truth to Tys words. "I believe you may be right." He said.

"Yes! Tail bump!" Ty cheered, turning himself and lowering his ball to Revvits level. He hadn't done one of these in AGES. Revvit just looked at him. "Aww, c'mon. You know you want to."

"You are the most unusual T-Trux I have ever met." Revvit commented, pointing the end of his tail at Tys ball.

"You can say that again." Skya said to herself.

Revvit hit the ball as Ty tried to carefully swing it towards him, but accidentally hit him, making him fly backwards. Thankfully it wasn't too hard, and Revvit was right back up.

"We'll work in that." Ty said sheepishly. Revvit jumped back on Ty and they kept following Skya to the craneosaur hangout.

When they saw it in sight, Skya said she would go on ahead to inform the others. Ty and Revvit agreed.

As she made her way to them, she called out "Hey guys! I found the cause of the noise." They turned and saw the T-Trux. Their eyes went wide.

"Another T-Trux?! Are you TRYING to kill us Skya?"

"No, if I WAS, I'd have brought D-Structs. Listen, I know this may seem irrational of me, but this guy says he knows the Scraptor that's eating our ore. So you can either show him the scraptor and see what happens, or you can reject him and let the scraptor possibly eat all our ore then rip us all apart. Your choice."

With a statement like THAT, the response from the others was immediate. They backed off and gave the T-Trux room to move. Skya gave the ok, and Ty and Revvit made his way past them. When they got the rock wall, they saw a greyish white scraptor eating something on a rock jutting out of the cliff. Probably ore. Craneosaurs are known to hide their ore on cliffs where other dinotrux can't reach them.

Revvit noticed from the corner of his eye the other craneosaurs looking at them with a mix of hope and fear on their faces. Let's see if Ty was right.

Ty called out to the scraptor. "Hey Scratch."

The figure froze, looked over the edge and saw the two of them standing there. There was a pause, and the Scraptor suddenly roared and jumped of the platform onto Tys head. Thankfully Revvit managed to get out the way in time. He jumped down to Tys tread cover and watched the sight unfold before him. He expected to see the scraptor ripping his friends head apart. Instead, he watched in amazement as the scraptor held onto Tys head and lovingly rubbed his head onto his. Was the scraptor actually showing… affection?

Ty was laughing and putting his head to the ground. "Alright, alright, down boy." The scraptor got off Ty and looked at him as he spoke. "Good to see you're alright. How are you feeling?" In response, Scratch gave his head another hug. "Heh. I missed you too buddy."

Once Scratch let go, again, Revvit finally spoke since he had come here. "So Ty, is this the one you call Scratch?"

Ty looked back. "Sure is." He looked between Revvit and Scratch. "Scratch, this is Revvit. He's a reptool I made friends with. Revvit, this is Scratch. He's a friend I made just before my valley got destroyed."

Scratch came up to Revvit to examine him more closely. He looked like a mix between a lizard and rotary drill. As he did, Revvit said to Ty, "You named him a friend yet he cannot speak English."

"Yeah. I don't really want to call him a pet, because he can still understand us, even though we can't understand him." Scratch nodded his head in agreement.

Revvit thought for a moment. "I suppose that makes sense. Even so, as we have just seen, the other dinotrux will not be happy with his presence."

"I figured. It was a good thing I found him before anyone else noticed. Don't worry about it. Once we kick D-Structs out of his territory, he'll stay with us. It should be far away enough from the other dinotrux territories so we should be fine."

"This is true." Revvit agreed.

"Excellent. Now, you two get cozy with each other. I'm going to talk to Skya." With that, Ty rolled past the other amazed craneosaurs until he reached Skya.

"Hey, how did the reunion go?" She asked as he approached.

"Pretty good. We're back together at least." Ty replied. "So, what do say about taking on D-Structs with the other dinotrux?"

"I will admit, I'm still a little skeptical about dinotrux working together. But I suppose you made friends with a reptool and a unique scraptor. So…" Skya gave it some thought.

* * *

 **At That Moment, Approaching Nearby…**

* * *

Four ankylodumps drove up onto the scene and saw something none of them expected. There was a red T-Trux that they'd never seen before talking to a craneosaur.

"Dude, what do you think is going on?" asked Ton-Ton.

"I don't know. And I wouldn't know since I've never seen two species of dinotrux talk to each other."

"Good point. Let's check it out." Ton-Ton encouraged, rolling forward.

"Uhh, you go ahead. We'll wait here in case we need to save you."

"Whatever you say dude."

With just a touch of doubt in his movements, Ton-Ton headed towards the conversation.

* * *

 **What Happened Next…**

* * *

Revvit was asking Scratch some questions from behind the group of craneosaurs, who had gone back to work and socializing. "So you and Ty are actually friends?"

Scratch nodded.

"Ok. I guess that's the best answer I'm going to get. And you're not going to harm us?"

Scratch quickly nodded again.

"Right. Well, I suppose if Ty trusts you, I'll-." Revvit stopped as Scratch was not looking at him. He was concentrating on what was going on behind the group of craneosaurs. Revvit turned to see 4 ankylodumps heading towards their position. He quickly made his way towards Ty to tell him.

Skya was still talking. "You know what? I'll give it a shot. But you're going to have a lot harder time convin-"

"Ty." Skya was interrupted by Revvit and looked over. The reptool jumped onto Tys tread cover. "We've got company." He pointed over to the ankylodumps. One of them was approaching. The two dinotrux turned to face him.

"Hey dudes. Me and my buds heard some crazy stuff. What's going on over here?" The ankylodump asked. He noticed a reptool on the T-Trux. "And dude, you got a reptool on you."

"Names Ty. Sorry for the noise, I got into a fight with D-Structs. Anyway, I'm glad you're here. I wanted to talk to you about teaming up against him."

"Pft, are you kidding? I'm not messing with that dude."

Revvit spoke next. "I know it sounds crazy, but it could be an effective plan."

The ankylodump responded with a voice like he was high. "Dude, the reptool is talking to me now."

Ty mimicked it to get onto this dudes level. "Dude, the reptool has a name. It's Revvit. We're partners on this."

The ankylodump couldn't believe it. "A T-Trux and a reptool? No way."

Skya then spoke. "I know right? I didn't believe him either, but it's true. They're actually working together to take on D-Structs. And to be honest, I am too."

"Woah. A T-Trux, a reptool and a craneosaur? This is one weird group dude."

"Yeah? You haven't even seen our strangest member yet." Ty said. He turned to Scratch, watching the conversation, and waved him to come towards them.

Scratch had to admit, he wasn't so sure about it. Hanging with one dinotrux? That's fine. But three dinotrux and a reptool? Because of his life of mostly solitude from others because of his mother, this was getting too crowded for his taste. Plus, Ty and Revvit was saying that he was a freak who was also known as a danger. How could he ever approach them?

The ankylodump was looking to where Ty was pointing, and his eyes went wide. "Dude, is that a-"

"SCRAPTOR!" The sudden shout made the 4 conversers jump. The other ankylodumps were still standing around and watching them, and thanks to Ty, had now noticed the scraptor watching in the distance. The response was immediate. They turned tail and made a drive for it.

But they were immediately stopped by three Dozeratops appearing on the scene, almost crashing into them. "Woah! Watch where you're going!" The lead dozeratops yelled. Then he noticed the T-Trux and scraptor. "Hey, that's not D-Structs."

"Now there's a second one?" Another one added.

"And a scraptor." A third one said.

The first dozeratops gave the order. "Let's see if we can scare'em off. Outta the way, you three." They drove past the ankylodumps and charged towards the red T-Trux.

As the dozeratops approached, Skya leaned towards Ty. "Remember when I tried to say you'll have a harder time convincing the others? Those guys are what I'm talking about."

Ty braced himself. "They definitely don't look like the welcoming committee, do they?"

The dozeratops charged forward at high speeds and managed to bash into Ty, pushing him backwards. They 180ed at pointed back towards him. "You need some help with that?" Skya asked.

"I got this!" Ty assured, then turned to the three chargers. "Come on, back off! I'm just here to talk."

"I don't talk, I do!" The front dozeratops taunted. Then all three of them lowered their blades and charged again. But they never reached the T-Trux, as the scraptor suddenly drove in front of Ty, trying to block their paths. They stopped dead, not expecting it to seemingly block their paths. The two back dozeratops actually started to reverse after seeing the situation before them.

Scratch was furious. All Ty was trying to do was apparently negotiate peace to go after someone called D-Structs, and these hot-headed dozeratops, as Ty called them, wouldn't listen. Why couldn't he be in one world where everyone actually listened to other?!

Ty himself took Scratchs sudden arrival as a cue to try to talk again. "Well go do it somewhere else! I don't wanna fight!"

The front dozeratops didn't back down though. "One T-Trux is bad enough! We don't need two, let alone a scraptor! All of you will end up destroying this crater!"

Scratch made a ferocious ROAR in response. Skya then got involved. "You may want to listen to him. He-"

"Stay out of this, craneosaur!"

"Don't talk to our kind like that!"

"Maybe we should trust them Dozer."

"No! We can't let them stay here! They'll ruin this place!"

"Dudes! Just calm down. We can figure this out!"

"Seriously Ton-Ton?! You can't reason with a T-Trux and a scraptor!"

"His name is Scratch!"

"We don't care! He's still a scraptor!"

"He's a harmless scraptor. Take it from us!"

"No he's not! Scraptors are dangerous! Get him out of here!"

And just like that, everyone was involved in a verbal war with everyone getting closer to each other with each insult. The only ones not arguing were Revvit, not wanting to get involved, and Scratch, because he couldn't speak English. And because he wasn't feeling well…

Revvit looked around at the situation before him. All the species were fighting, some even among themselves. JUST LIKE HE HAD TOLD TY.

 _"Honestly, how can Ty ever think this would work? It's clear that they can't talk and convince each other anything, so how-"_

At this point, his eyes fell on Scratch. All lines of thought suddenly stopped as he realised something was wrong with Scratch. He couldn't ask over the noise, he could only watch.

Scratch had his head in his arms and was shaking. VIOLENTLY.

In Scratchs mind, all he could hear was arguing. Arguing because people wouldn't listen to him. Arguing because people thought they knew best. Arguing because it was all or nothing with them. His mother, his classmates, some of his friends, his relatives, it was all coming in a storm of hate. His eyes literally turned red. Smoke was pouring out of his pipes. The power levels inside him were going into overcharge.

And like a hammer to a piggy bank, his patience finally broke.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

It was the most defining roar any dinotrux could ever imagine. Imaginary ears were covered. Eyes snapped shut. And the roar went on for five seconds.

* * *

 **At D-Structs Territory, Where The Trees Grew…**

* * *

D-Structs looked around for any sign of the red T-Trux that had passed onto his land earlier. It looked like he was gone. The question was, is he completely off his territory?

Then a sound came to him. It sounded like a scraptor. He knew they were around, but he had never heard one that loud before.

In any case, there seemed to be one on his territory, so he made his way to the roar to find where it came from.

* * *

 **Back At The Craneosaur Hangout…**

* * *

When the roar was over, the dinotrux looked towards Scratch. And he wasn't the same scraptor they had seen a moment ago. His blue eyes had turned red. There was a noticeable amount more smoke coming from the pipes on his back. And to top it off, he and his motor was shaking like a box of metal in an earthquake.

No longer thinking properly, Scratch looked with vengeance at the dinotrux. The reactions were predictable. The three ankylodumps in the distance made a run for it, as well as the dozeratops behind the one they called "Dozer". He stood his ground pointing straight at Scratch. The craneosaurs, except for Skya, backed into the wall in fear. Even the centre group, Ty (still carrying Revvit), Skya and the one called "Ton-Ton", rolled away a metre or so from the scraptor.

"Uh, Scratch?" Ty said. He didn't respond. He just looked at the three dinotrux then turned his attention back towards Dozer, who started this fight, who didn't listen to anyone at all, who he needed to take out to shut him the fuck u-.

At that thought. Scratch became slightly more alert. No. He shouldn't think like that. This was his only opportunity to help his teamwork skill improve. And he still had Ty and Revvit. Surely they could help him. But right now, his head was burning and he couldn't think clearly. So Scratch did the only thing he could think of.

He turned and made a beeline towards… wherever. Wherever that wasn't here. He heard his name being called by Ty, but completely ignored it and bolted away. And he was FAST.

How long he drove for, Scratch didn't know. When he stopped, he saw he had come across a lake. As far as he could see, it didn't look murky, so it must be drinkable. And he hadn't had a drink in two days. It was amazing he wasn't feeling even warmer than he already was. In any case, he thrust his head into the water, and let the cool water wash over his clamp head.

Eventually, his eyes turned back to blue, the pipes emitted less smoke and the shaking was minuscule. He brought his head back out of the water to breath, then dunked his head again to get a drink. Remembering how some animals did it, he put his head into the water, levelled it to 90 degrees and lifted his head out while lifting it up so the water could fall down his robotic throat.

Feeling refreshed and a little calmer, Scratch sat down on the ground. He rubbed his metal hands on his metal head, and started to think.

 _"W… woah. I've never felt so… angry in my life. Oh god. I have such a headache. And this place probably doesn't have aspirin."_

After resting a bit, he put his head his legs and started to cry. _"(Sniff)… Why… why did I have to lose my temper like that… HOW did I lose my temper like that… Fuck, I'm lucky I didn't attack anyone… (Sniff)… Ty probably thinks I'm a monster. Just like everyone else… Everyone hates me. That's all there is to it. I was better off with… mother…"_

As he sat there, watery tears coming from his eyes, begging for the strange woman to talk to him, someone else drove up to the lake.

"Dude? You ok?" He recognised the voice. In the argument, he was the one Scratch heard being called "Ton-Ton". Scratch said nothing.

"I mean, you're obviously not. I understand that." Scratch still said nothing. He heard large tires roll up next to him.

"It's just… Ty, your bro, he's worried about you." That made Scratch look at Ton-Ton. Even after his meltdown and showing his more dangerous side, Ty was still worried about him? Either he was crazy, or… he really DID care for him. I mean, Scratch knew he cared enough to show him how to live like a dinotrux, but showing worry after Scratch completely freaked out at the craneosaur hangout? In all his time at his old world, no one had shown him that much care and concern as Ty was.

And it seemed that Ton-Ton was the same, as he had followed him all the way out here to see if he was ok. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. He just had to keep pushing forward, just like he did in his world. For now, he had to get back to Ty. And Ton-Ton must have been thinking the same thing. "Cmon. Let's get back to him. I haven't known him for long, but he seems like a cool dude." Scratch nodded, got up, and followed Ton-Ton.

* * *

 **I'm Probably Going To Cheat Time Until I Can Expand This Next Scene, Please Stand By…**

* * *

Despite calling his name, Ty watched as his scraptor friend sped off into the distance. And was it just him, or was he going faster than usual?

Ty couldn't blame him though. After what just happened, it was safe to assume that Scratch needed space to calm down. Something about what just happened struck a chord with him, and Ty swore he would find out what it was. For now, he was enraged with the one the dozeratops called "Dozer". All he had to do was listen to him, and he didn't. Now Scratch had flipped his lid and Ty had no idea where he was going.

He growled, his eyes now pointing daggers at Dozer. Ton-Ton carefully rolled up to him. "Dude, do you want me to trail Scratch?"

The T-Truxs eyes looked at the ankylodump. "Yeah. Don't let anything happen to him."

Ton-Ton nodded and quickly took off after the retreating scraptor. Dozer saw this and tried to go after him, but was stopped by Tys tail crashing into the ground in front of him. Not wanting to get involved in the inevitable conflict, Skya backed away and Revvit jumped off the T-Trux and got onto the craneosaur.

"You JERK!" Ty barked. "Will you listen for ONE SECOND!"

"Outta my way, T-Trux!" Dozer retorted, bashing Ty backwards. Despite that, the dozeratops was blocked from going after the scraptor again. "Fine!" He turned to Ty. "Looks I'll have to scare off the crazy one before I take out the dangerous one!"

"Bring it on!" And the battle commenced. Dozer charged again at Ty, but the latter grabbed the former by the blade with his mouth, and threw him away. Ty didn't want to fight, but if that's what it took to make this dozeratops listen, then he'll do it.

After a barrage of charging, pushing and hitting, Dozer made one last fast charge towards Ty. Un-expectantly however, Dozer missed again, couldn't stop and with a yell, ended up flying over a nearby drop.

Revvit quickly got back onto Ty and they looked over to where Dozer had flew off. Multiple stories below, he was using his treads to stay above a familiar black substance.

"THAT is tar." The reptool said. "This is really bad."

It was. Dozer couldn't move around in the tar, so he couldn't paddle out to safety. If he wasn't pulled out, the tar would have a quicksand effect, and he would sink to the bottom in a matter of minutes. "If I get out of here, your parts! And I mean TINY PARTS!"

"This is NOT the way to make friends." Revvit said.

"It was an accident!" Ty replied.

Dozer overheard them. "Are you talking to a reptool? You're crazy!"

Ty looked around for a way to get Dozer out, or at least give him some time. He noticed some platform looking rocks nearby. In a lightbulb moment, he went over to them and used his tail to dislodge one of them.

Revvit had no idea what he was doing. "Ty! I don't think smashing things is gonna solve anything!"

"I'm trying to save him!" Ty said through his teeth, and tossed the rock into the tar next to Dozer. As Revvit tried to get off, Ty got another rock from the pile and tossed that to the dozeratops too. He was trying to make a temporary floating walkway back to shore. It was no use though. The tar was too thick and the top of the rocks were too high, so Dozer couldn't reach high enough to get on. Not to mention the rocks kept sinking too fast. He turned to the craneosaur, who had come up behind him. "Skya, can you reach him with your hook?"

"He's too far out!" She replied. Just then, Ton-Ton had come back with Scratch and they rolled up next to her.

"Hey, what's that T-Trux doing?" He asked.

"Believe it or not, he's trying to save the dozeratops."

"Woah! Never seen a T-Trux do anything like that. Course I've never seen one work with a reptool either."

At this point, Dozer finally realised the T-Trux was trying to help and submitted to asking for help. "You know, on second thought, I could use a tread out of here!"

Ty and Revvit started brainstorming, starting with Revvit.

"We're running out of time."

"We need to build some way out to him."

"But it can't sink."

"What if the rocks were on something?"

"Like posts! That's what I was thinking."

Revvit jumped off and jumped onto a nearby rock. Using the drill on his head, he made the schematics for the build out to Dozer.

Ty looked it over. "Nice, but we should use trees there. Unless they'll sink too."

"Not if we drive them into the tar." Revvit assured. Dozer called over from his sinking place to make sure the dinotrux hadn't forgotten about him.

As he did, Scratch, who along with the other 2 dinotrux had heard the plan, and as much as he hated the dozeratops for starting the fight that set him off, started to think too. He went over to the reptool and T-Trux, who was telling Dozer they were coming up with a plan.

Revvit and Ty saw him come over and moved out of the way just in case Scratch was still feeling like he would rip something apart. Instead, they watched as he looked over the instructions. Among the measurements with strange writing that must be numbers in this world, there were three main components. The wide rocks on the top that would be driven on to get to Dozer, the rocks underneath each end to keep it supported and flat, and 2 trees also on each end that went into the tar to keep the rocks above it.

Ty would probably be getting the trees, but wasn't tall enough to drive them into the tar. That would be Skyas department. The driving into the tar will probably be done with rocks that weren't the wide ones needed for the top, so that's where Ton-Ton will come in. But what Scratch himself? How could he help?

Then, he felt something in his clamp make a "wur"ing noise, and when he opened it, a miniature drill came out of his mouth. Ty and Revvit looked at him confused, but then an idea came to Scratch.

Maybe he can mark the things needed in numbers and letters to show the different object and their positions. He had never felt so intuitive and helpful in his life. It had to be another feature of his new scraptor form. The drill too, which is what he was going to use to mark things. All he needed was the plan, which is what Revvit made.

So in a flash, he also started drilling into the rock and marking it. Revvit looked a bit shocked at Scratch seemingly messing up the plan, but it changed to realization when the scraptor was finished and he looked at the schematics.

The top rocks now had arrows pointing to them with the writing "A1-?" on the end, the rocks underneath had "B1-?" on the end of the arrows pointing to them, and the trees had "C1.1-?" pointing to the left tree and "C1.2-?" pointing to the right tree on the graph.

Markings on the schematics done, Scratch looked around. His mind started calculating at high speeds. The flat rocks nearby, the trees, the boulders… perfect. He went over to the flat rocks and marked on the first flat rock that could be used, "A1", then kept going with the other rocks.

Only Revvit understood what Scratch was doing. The dinotrux just looked confused. Ty was the first to ask. "Scratch, what are you doing?"

"He's marking the materials we need." Revvit answered. Ty looked over in surprise. The reptool looked back and gave an interesting look. "I think he's already figured out what we're doing and how. Incredible. Has he done this before?"

"I'm not sure." Ty said doubtfully. "Anyway, we should get moving too. I can get the trees, but I'm not tall enough to drive them down."

Skya came up. "I am." She proclaimed.

Ty looked over to her. "Great! What about the rocks?"

"I can hook you up. Hey ankylodump!"

Ton-Ton raced over in excitement. "Call me Ton-Ton!"

"We need your help Ton-Ton." Skya said.

"Does it involve crashing?"

"Oh yeah!" Ty encouraged.

"Dudes, I'm in!"

Ty gave the word. "Then let's DO THIS!" And work began!

While Ty grabbed the trees, Skya grabbed the rock Scratch had found to ram the trees into the tar. And once Ty had returned with one and put it into place, that's what she did. Revvit made the measurements, Ton-Ton threw the rocks to Ty, Revvit cut the holes in the rock, Ty and Skya lowered them into place, Scratch kept marking the next rocks. It was like a well-oiled machine.

Eventually, after lots of marking, throwing, cutting, ramming and placing, the walkway finally stretched out far enough to reach Dozer. Ty went across with no difficulty, and grabbed him by his blade again. Only this time, to pull him out of the tar, which had almost consumed him. It had definitely consumed his body.

Even so, Dozer still found time to be sarcastic. "Took you long enough!"

"I could put you back in." Ty said through his teeth, and kept pulling. But the tar was so thick around Dozer, it was taking all his strength and motor power just to keep him above its level.

The tar kept pulling the two dinotrux, Tys treads slipping on the rocks, and suddenly he was going over the edge. Ton-Ton saw Ty was struggling. "Dude, you're losing it!"

Revvit, on top of Tys head, saw the problem. "He's too heavy. Skya! We need your hook!" Then Skya was on the platform too. With a well-placed swing, she hooked onto Dozers jackhammer tail, and started to pull too. Ton-Ton grabbed her tail and pulled too. But even with all three dinotrux, Dozer was barely sticking onto the tar.

Dozer was both scared and annoyed, even if he only showed one of them. "C'mon you three! Pull like you mean it!"

"We're trying!" Skya yelled back.

Revvit looked back to solid ground, and saw that only one other piece of help was nearby, and it was the one who had been insulted by the one they were saving in the first place.

Scratch, arms crossed, looked sadly and coldly at the scene in front of him. This whole thing was causing mixed emotions for him. He was about to accomplish his first team activity here, but it was to save someone who had done nothing but bad-talk him since he had come to this valley. And now by the looks of the three dinotrux struggling and Revvits desperate expression looking at him, only his last amount of pulling power would be what saves Dozer, who even now, WHILE BEING RESCUED, was doing nothing but talking shit. Honestly, did that dinotrux deserve it?

In the distance, Revvit saw D-Structs approaching. If they didn't pull Dozer out soon they'd have to abandon him before D-Structs broke the walkway. So he turned to the dozeratops. There was only one thing that had to be done. "Apologize."

Dozers eyes turned to the reptool in confusion. "What?"

Revvit simply looked over to Scratch. "We need that scraptors pulling power if we're to get you out of the tar. But since you've taken the opportunity to harass him so harshly, you're only going to get his help if you apologize to him."

Dozer also looked at him. "Are you kidding? You want me to ask that SCRAPTOR for help?"

"It's either that, or you can take Tys suggestion of being put back in. Because we're not sticking around for HIM." Revvit replied, gesturing towards D-Structs.

Seeing him made dinotrux eyes go wide. Dozer looked up at Ty, still barely not being able to pull him out and looking at him with eyes that said "Your choice. Make the right one.".

And he did. "…Fine. Scratch, right?" Revvit nodded.

Dozer looked at Scratch, who was prepping himself to either fight or run from D-Structs, and took a breath. "Hey scrapt… Scratch." He looked over. "I… (Sigh). I'm sorry, alright? I shouldn't have attacked you so soon. It won't happen again. I'll try to listen to your friend next time, I swear. Now, you think you can help me get out of here? Please?"

Scratch looked at the dozeratops in doubt. Dozer seemed to have a genuine sorry expression. Key word being seemed. Hmm…

Dozer watched as Scratch turned away from him, head hanging down. The dinotrux were shocked, especially Dozer. "Oh come on, Scratch! I'm literally dro-"

The scraptor suddenly pointed his hands behind his pipe back and shot them at Skyas neck, grabbing onto just under her head. After looking to see he hit his target, he then planted his pointy tail into the ground as close to him as he could and released the metal around it. He bent his robot legs, getting into a ready position, and made a roar to the others.

"Get ready." Revvit told the dinotrux. A second roar. A moment of prep. One final loud roar, and with all his strength, Scratch reeled in his grabbers, kept his treads on the ground while hitting the boost and pushed off from his tail, all at the same time. Ty, Skya and Ton-Ton took this cue and made one last pull. This combination of strategy and power, combined with the pulling of all the dinotrux, finally lifted Dozer out of the tar. At Revvits signal, Scratch slowed down his treads to a stop, pulled his tail out and hands back, and laid down on the hard ground on his side to catch his breath.

With Dozer on the somehow still standing walkway, the three other dinotrux pulled his tared, stiff body back to firmer land, where Scratch was resting. And with him rescued, they grouped together to celebrate their success.

"Boom! Did it!"

"Awesome!"

"Absolutely!"

"Woo hoo!"

Dozer took the opportunity to speak. "Thanks. You saved my treads, T-Trux. Names Dozer. And seriously, sorry for how I treaded your scraptor friend. Forgive and forget?"

"Hey, as long as you don't do it again, you know it." Ty replied.

As they talked, Scratch got back up, having caught his breath after pulling his weight rescuing Dozer. Then, he saw another T-Trux pull onto the scene. He was big, grey and not looking happy. He carefully rolled up to him, examining him. He looked the same shape as Ty, but one notable thing was that while he had a mainly spherical wreaking ball, this T-Truxs ball had spikes on it.

D-Structs looked down, genuinely interested that this scraptor, probably the one he had heard before, was not immediately ripping him apart or running in fear. Instead, it looked like it was looking him over. He leaned his head next to its clamp head. "Hmm… you're not from around here, aren't you?"

The scraptor shock its head. So it also understood him, huh? Let's see if it understands this. "Well then, all you need to know is that my name is D-Structs and I'm the owner around here. So I want you off my land right now." The scraptor backed off in shock, then made a violent yell at him and got into a fighting stance, obviously saying no. "(Growl)… fine, have it your way."

Intros were going well with the four dinotrux and reptool. Ty, Revvit, Skya, Ton-Ton and Dozer had all introduced each other, and it looked like there were enough dinotrux to fight back against D-Structs, including Scratch.

Then they realised, where was Scratch? He wasn't lying down where they had seen him before, so where…

There was a familiar roar, and Skya was the first to see Scratch and D-Structs looking at each other face to face. "Oh no. Ty, your friend just met D-Structs!" She said with an urgent tone. This made the other dinotrux quickly look at the confrontation at the right time to see D-Structs turning and swinging his ball. Before Scratch could get out of the way, he was hit and flew through the air, causing him to crash into a nearby dead tree.

"Scratch!" Ty yelled, and quickly made his way over to him. Scratch had ended up on his back, and was trying to sit up.

After defying the one called D-Structs and getting ready to attack, Scratch watched confused as he saw the T-Trux turn, and before he knew it, he was flying backward before coming to an abrupt halt. When he tried to get up, his vision was blurry and disoriented. He thought he saw Ty next to him, but couldn't quite see him. He crawled backwards to find something to lean on, and did when he felt something touch his pipe back. _"Uhg. Next time, don't engage with a T-Trux without Ty. Ow."_ He thought.

As Ty watched his friend lean on the tree he crashed into, he heard D-Structs behind him saying, "Your still here?"

Ty kept his cool. There wasn't any serious damage on Scratch, and he had the dinotrux working together. Now was his chance. "Why, were you missing me?" He slowly inched towards D-Structs, who was doing the same.

"I warned you." He said threateningly.

Ty stopped and still tried to make peace. "It doesn't have to be like this D-Structs. There's plenty of ore for everyone!"

D-Structs had stopped too. "I told you. I, Don't, Share!"

"Well I'm not going anywhere." Ty proclaimed.

"Neither am I." Revvit said proudly, still on Tys head.

"Me neither!" Dozer joined.

"That's good enough for me." Skya said, getting between Ty and Dozer.

Then Ton-Ton joined the line, getting on the other side of Ty. "Dudes, I'M always ready for action."

Finally, Scratch had recovered from his blow, so he joined. He got between Ty and Skya and made another loud roar at D-Structs.

The grey T-Trux loudly growled. He was facing a T-Trux, Reptool, Craneosaur, Anklodump, Dozeratops and Scraptor who had all banded together to go up against him. He didn't admit it out loud, but even he knew he was out-numbered and out-powered, so there was no point in trying to attack.

Ty, with his group of friend by his side, made his clear statement. "It's OVER D-Structs. I am may not be as big as you or as fierce, but I've got something you DON'T have. Friends." He indicated to his posse. "And you can't take us all." The group moved towards D-Structs.

But he wasn't going down so easily. He WOULD find a way to get the land back, but he needed time to think. So he made his escape.

"For now."

With that, D-Structs. roared, whipped his tail around, turned his back to the group, slammed the ball next to him, and in a puff of dust, disappeared.

The dinotrux looked to where he was. "He's GONE." Dozer gasped.

Skya sighed. "He'll be back."

"But we'll be waiting." Revvit said.

Ton-Ton had a different thought. "You gotta hand it to him though, that exit was pretty cool."

Strange looks were given to him, which were broken up by one of his parts falling off. "Whoops. Hehe, that's embarrassing."

"Not to worry." Said Ty. "I know a great repair guy." He indicated to Revvit, who jumped off. HIS attention however were towards the walkway out to the tar.

"Look at what we did!" He exclaimed. The dinotrux went over to the walkway, thinking.

Dozer could move normally by now, and he looked in interest. "I've dozed a lot of stuff in my time, but nothing that looks that good."

"Couldn't have done that by myself." Skya implied.

"Dudes, with a little angle, that could be an awesome ramp. Am I right, Scratch?" Ton-Ton asked.

Scratch nodded, planted his tail in the ground and spun his treads with a roar in agreement. The others chuckled at the scraptors antics.

Revvit looked over at his T-Trux friend. "Just imagine the things we could built together Ty."

"Now you've got the big picture Rev. Tailbump!" Ty agreed, putting his tail next to Revvit. They bumped ends without any problems, and the reptool jumped back onto the T-Truxs head.

They made their way off. Revvit exclaimed, "Now, let's eat!"

Ton-Ton piped up. "No worries dudes. Ore's on me tonight!"

Skya and Dozer yelled "In!". Scratch roared again.

"Dude, you eat ore?" The ankylodump asked the scraptor, who nodded back. "Cool! Aw, dude, isn't this awesome?! Having fun with your friends! getting some food! Come on guys, let's get excited!"

"In!" Ty then Revvit yelled.

* * *

 **About 3 1/2 Hours Later, Near The Cliffs…**

* * *

Thanks to Ton-Ton, the new band of buddies found multiple rocks near each other that had ore under them. And there was enough for everybody. After eating, they went to the lake to get a drink and help Dozer get all the tar off him, which they did. After a few tweaks from Revvit, the dozeratops was running smoothly once again.

After THAT, they played multiple dinotrux games. Ty said they would be good for training up for future builds and when D-Structs comes back. They tossed rocks to goal lines like football (or soccer, depending on where you are), did capture the flag (or capture the rock in this case), had races (speed, climbing, jumping, you name it) and did dares on each other to push their limits.

And at the end of it all, before they would grab some dinner and get some sleep, they went to a spot near the cliffs, got into a circle and took turns talking about each other. Likes, dislikes, interests, experiences, stories, etc. Even Revvit really got into the discussion, telling the dinotrux what his home was like. It was great. For most of them that is.

During the day, Revvit was keeping an eye on Scratch. After having his meltdown causing his strange "Predator Mode" as Revvit called it, and having him get his tail handed to him by D-Structs from his reckless actions, the reptool told Ty he would watch him to make sure he was ok, which Ty agreed with. As he said, "Thanks Revvit. After everything that's happened to him, I'm concerned for him too. Ever since I met him, it seems like he has no idea about where he is, what things around are or even what he himself is." With such a strange line of speech, Ty promised he would tell Revvit what he meant when the time was right.

In any case, Revvit noticed that Scratch seemed to be trying to avoid the dinotrux games. All he did was sit next him on the sidelines while the dinotrux played. Sure he was smaller than them, but surely he would at least give it a try. Not only that, but he seemed to be a little tense and barely interacted. It's like he was expecting someone to come or something to happen. Guess it didn't help that he couldn't speak English. There were enough indications that he wishes he could speak English. There had to be some way he could help…

During the talk near the cliffs, Revvit noticed that Scratch kept looking away from the conversation and looking up at the top of the cliffs. Strangely, he was also indicating to the nearby lake, and seemingly making sure no one was watching. This needed further investigation.

Scratch couldn't keep his attention on the conversation between the dinotrux. He knew the scraptors would come back for him and demand an explanation for his behaviours earlier in the day and way he seemed to be running from the clan. Now, at the top of the cliffs, he saw three figures with blue eyes looking down at him. He indicated towards the lake, making sure no one was watching. Tonight, when the dinotrux were asleep, he would go to the lake to meet them. Hopefully that's what the scraptors got from his actions.

One thing was for certain though. This meeting will go one of two ways. With extreme luck that he's alive, or with his body torn to pieces by morning.

 **Fittingly long, emotional and dramatic chapter to end the three chapters based on the first episode of the series is fitting. God I had a lot of fun writing this. The sadder moments of this chapter is based on personal experience. Get furious with someone else because their an asshole, get depressed because the world sucks, need someone to get me out of the pit. Uhg…**

 **Thanks to everyone who has supported the series thus far. I love you all. Hope you enjoyed this emotion filled chapter, and have a great rest of the day.**

 **P.S. There seems to be some confusion with what I said in my last chapters P.S., so let me clear it up. I'm talking about a WRITTEN version of the dinotrux script, that way I can copy-paste it into the story when needed. I'm watching the actual show on netflix. Hope that clears it up.**

 **P.P.S Seriously, tell me how I did with my more downer and sombre scene. This was the first time I tried writing something like this. Tell me if I need to add or edit anything to make it better.**


	6. It's A Ripper of a Deal Mate

**Up On The Cliffs, After Returning To The Valley…**

* * *

Ripper, AI scraptor and Scottish scraptor looked down from the top of the cliffs at the group of dinotrux. More specifically, the familiar grey scraptor sitting slightly away from the group and occasionally looking up at them.

Ripper looked back scornfully. "I don't know what in buggery that scraptor is playing, but I'll be showing him no mercy if he can't cough up a good excuse."

AI scraptor noticed Scratch was motioning towards the nearby lake. "The scraptor has made an indication. Objective location for talking to the new guy is, lake of water."

Ripper looked towards the lake then looked back. They would have to wait until the dinotrux were asleep before talking to the scraptor.

But when they did and when he was… Well, let's just say he won't hesitate to take him out if necessary.

Ripper gave the order. "Tell me when the dinotrux are asleep then meet me at the lake. Be ready to kill."

"Aye Ripper."

"Affirmative Ripper."

* * *

 **Nightfall In The Valley, Near A Cave In The Cliffs…**

* * *

"And HERE is where I'll be sleeping." Said Ty, indicating to the cave. "Care to join me Revvit?"

The reptool looked inside the dark cave. "Sure. At least the scrapadactyls can't get me in there."

"Great! So, where will you guys be sleeping?" Ty asked, turning to the other dinotrux.

"I'll be in those trees over there. Helps me camouflage myself so it's not obvious where I am." Skya replied.

"Fair enough. Ton-Ton?"

"Dude, I've got a GREAT sleeping strategy. I cover myself in rocks, then if someone tries to get me, BOOM! I throw the rocks around me at them and scare them away! It's awesome."

"Ha, nice. Dozer?"

"About the same. I try to sleep with my blade over my head. Then I can doze out and away if needed."

"Sounds good."

In all this, Scratch was still lost in his own thoughts. In about an hour or so he would have to make his way to the lake and confront the scraptors. It was unavoidable, seeing how he noticed a scraptor on the cliff above him. No doubt he would be confronting Ripper too. God help him…

Ty turned to his scraptor friend. He was looking a little down. "Scratch?"

Once he realized Ty was talking to him, the scraptor turned to him.

"How about you Scratch? You going to bunk with someone or sleep on your own?"

Scratch gave this some thought, looking at the dinotrux. If he survived tonight, maybe he should sleep with someone else. He still didn't fully understand this world, so protection would be good. The question then is, who to sleep with?

Dozer, no thanks. Scratch still didn't like him and Dozer didn't trust him, so that's out.

Ton-Ton would be interesting, plus he could use his dump bed as cover, but sleeping under rocks? Maybe not.

Ty now has Revvit, so he should just leave the sleep teams to two. After all, threes a crowd, right?

That just left Skya. Yeah, that would work. The idea of tree camouflage and her watchful height sounds good. Plus, it would be like sleeping with mother, which would make it more comfortable. Cause hey, Skya was kind of like a motherly figure.

So with that, Scratch went over Skya and leaned on her, indicating his decision. She looked a little scared and uncertain about it.

"Uh, no thanks?" She said backing away from him a bit. The other dinotrux looked at Skya with weird expressions. "What? I don't want to sleep right next to a scraptor."

"Skya, trust me. He won't harm you." Ty assured. "Just let him bunk with you."

Skya still looked a little freaked out by Scratch, but in the end just sighed. "Alright. But if I'm missing my parts tomorrow I'm blaming you."

"Noted. Alright then. Everyone get some shut eye. We've got a long day of training ahead of us tomorrow." Ty said, and everyone departed to their sleeping quarters.

* * *

 **Some Time Later, Switching Between Scratch And Revvit POVs…**

* * *

Once he was sure Skya was asleep, Scratch silently rolled out of the forest of trees. He looked around the clearing. Nearby was Ton-Ton and Dozer sleeping under their rocks. It seemed that no one but him was awake.

So he carefully went past the dinotrux and made his way towards the lake. Let's get this over with…

Once he was sure Ty was asleep, Revvit carefully made his way off him and silently rolled out of the cave. Ducking down behind a rock, he watched the group of trees on the distance. He should be leaving any…

Sure enough, he saw Scratch carefully leave the trees and make his way to the lake. Now it was time to find out what was going on.

After following Scratch, Revvit ducked behind a nearby tree and watched Scratch grab a drink. As he did, three scraptors approached their position. Scratch turned to one of them and made a silent roar. Then one of them, a scraptor with red paint on it, started roaring back. They were talking to each other!

Revvit silently gasped, eyes bulging. Why was Scratch talking to other scraptors? He didn't want to believe that Scratch was actually conspiring against them, but why was he secretly talking to the scraptors in the area?

Once he had reached the lake, Scratch decided to grab one last drink. If he was going out, he was going to feel refreshed doing so. As he did, he heard the tread of three scraptors approaching. Here we go…

He turned to them. One had red marks, so that was definitely Ripper, and the other two were probably AI and Scottish scraptor, the two he left behind when he first found Ty. So he was outnumbered and they were ready to chase him down. Great. Just great.

"Pleasure seeing you again, Ripper." Scratch said, playing it cool.

Ripper just scolded. "The feeling is not mutual. You've got explaining to do, so hop to it."

Scratch sighed. "Alright, but just let me finish my explanation."

Ripper crossed his dangly arms.

"You see, before I came across you guys, I became friends with a T-Trux called Ty. He helped me get around, got me food and let me sleep with him. But after the volcano decimated the valley, we got split up, then I came across you. At the cliffs, I met up again, and I've been hanging out with him and other dinotrux that are working together to make the valley safe from D-Structs, another T-Trux. So now I'm stuck with them AND you." Scratch took a breath.

Ripper stood there a moment, taking everything in. Finally, he talked. "A truly fascinating story, I admit. However, I cannot allow it." At his signal, Ripper got AI and Scottish scraptor to grab Scratch and hold him down. "Scraptors do not make friends with dinotrux. We take them apart so we can have their scraps. So for your actions, I'm afraid I'll have to take YOU apart. Can't have any of my followers setting a bad example." Ripper said, readying his equipment.

Scratch had to think of something fast to not get scraped. Then he had it. "Who says you can't get scrap from dinotrux who are your friends?"

This made Ripper stop and look at him confused. "Say what?"

"You saw an anklodump in that circle when you found me, right? Well he lost a piece of himself and it would have stayed off him if the reptool which they've also made friends with hadn't put it back on."

Ripper looked at him oddly. "Uh huh. So wh-"

"And that's not all." Scratch interrupted. "When they played football earlier, the strain was making pieces of them come off. Again, the reptool was putting them back on. Just the fact they're throwing around their weight is producing more fresh scrap then your scraptor herd could ever find."

Ripper actually started to think about what Scratch was saying.

"You want proof? Give me time until tomorrow night. I'll bring fresh scrap I find to you each night and I'll bring more than your other scraptors. It won't even be mine, it'll be yours. If I do that, you have no reason you take me apart. Deal?"

Ripper was doubtful. "How do I know you won't try to get away? Or that you won't get your friends to protect you or destroy us?"

Scratch already had an answer. "1, I wouldn't know where to go, 2, I can't speak their language, and 3, most of them don't trust me enough already. If they saw me with another scraptor like I was socializing with them, or they saw daily scraptors trying to kill me, they would get suspicious. Besides, after your threats tonight, I just KNOW you'll find a way to kill me, one way or another. So why take the chance."

Ripper had his head hanging in thought. "Hmm… Fine." AI and Scottish scraptor got off Scratch. "But I better see results or it's your head."

"You can count on me Ripper."

Ripper turned and the other 2 scraptors followed. The three of them zoomed away.

Once he was gone, Scratch sat down, head hung. _"Yeah. You can count on me. Uhg…"_

 _ **"Don't be discouraged my friend. You're doing very well."**_

 _"I guess. It's been a while. Where have you been?"_

 _ **"I've always been watching my friend. I've mainly been observing your behavior and taking notes."**_

 _"Oh yeah? Did you take the note about me SEEING RED?!"_

 _ **"I will admit, I was also surprised when I saw that. It must be something the world itself implanted into you, because I certainly didn't."**_

 _"(Sigh). I guess. No point trying to argue with you. Is mother enjoying the show?"_

 _ **"Your mother AND father are watching concerned. They've also been taking about your past and decisions leading up to now."**_

 _"Sounds fun. At least this new body has been helping me be useful."_

 _ **"Oh trust me my friend, you've always had those abilities. Anyway, reptool at 6 O'Clock."**_

 _"Wait, what?"_

"Scratch?" Came a familiar voice.

* * *

 **Rewind Time A Bit…**

* * *

Revvit watched the whole scene from behind his rock. He couldn't understand them, but judging from the other scraptors holding Scratch down and the red painted scraptor getting ready to kill him, it would seem that they don't get along. But after Scratch made more conversation, theoretically, the red painted scraptor stopped revving his gear, let him go and went away. What was that about?

Once he couldn't see them, he saw Scratch sit down, head hung. Revvit had seen him down, but this seemed… different. Scratchs mind seemed to wonder. After watching him, Revvit decided to reveal himself.

"Scratch?"

Scratch jumped, turned, and saw the reptools glow-in-the-dark eyes. Realizing his meeting was exposed, he had a conundrum of what to do. Before he decided, Revvit saw his hesitation and quickly said "Uh, I won't the others what I saw. I don't understand it completely and I don't want to jump to conclusions, so don't worry." At that, Scratch breathed in relief.

There was a moment of silence between the two, as Scratch sat back down on the ground. Revvit was getting worried. Scratch looked really shaken up. Whatever was happening, he was worried about it, and was probably in danger. And seeing how he was doing this in secrecy, it was something the others couldn't find out, or he would REALLY be in trouble.

Again though, he was unable to speak english, so it was impossible to ask him about it. And Revvit didn't know enough about scraptor anatomy to help him. I mean, NO ONE know anything about scraptor anatomy, seeing how no one has been brave enough to kill one and look inside it.

Maybe Scratch would let him poke around inside him to look, maybe the crew would find a way to cope. Whatever the case, it was getting late and he needed to get some sleep. So Revvit turned to head back to Ty, but before he did, he said one last thing to Scratch.

"Hey Scratch…" The scraptor turned to him. "Listen, I am a reptool of my word. I promised Ty I would keep an eye on you and that I would help you if I can. I know your freaked out by… whatever is going on, and that you want to speak english. I'm not sure exactly how I would do that, I would have to get inside you to find out, and I don't know if you even trust me. So, after tonight, once you're ready and can trust me, just let me know, and I'll take a look. Ok?"

Scratch continued to look at Revvit, thinking about what he said. Revvit was about to head back, thinking Scratch needed time to think, when he was picked up and brought to the scraptors chest. His arms were around the reptools body.

Once he realized Scratch was trying to hug him, Revvit did his best to put his reptool claws around his friends metal body. They sat in silence for a moment, before Scratch put Revvit back down, and the reptool finally headed back to Tys cave.

Scratch himself got up to make his way back to the trees where Skya was. Feeling were swarming around inside him.

Fear, because the scraptors were counting on him.

Sadness, because he couldn't communicate properly with his new friends.

Homesick, because he missed his world.

But strangely enough, he felt something he hadn't really felt since coming here.

Comfort, because Ty, Ton-Ton and now Revvit were showing genuine worry and sympathy for him.

Three friends. Three whole friends he could feel like he could actually trust. Not classmates, not relatives, friends.

All he could hope now was that things would get better as he stayed here. And seeing how he had those three by his side… well, let's just say he was feeling a lot more confident about his decision to come here then he did a couple of days ago.

 **And so as this crazy day comes to a close, many question from characters and viewers of this story alike come to mind. Will Skya and Dozer eventually be able to trust their strange companion? How will the crew react to Scratchs mysterious entrance to the planet? Moreover, where he actually came from and the fact he's hanging with other scraptors? What's the story behind his form and dangerous "Predator Mode"? Will he escape the scraptor clan with his parts intact? Will Revvit find a way to help him speak english? Why is this fanfic called what it's called? Is it because Scratchs abilities of Spatial Awareness and Out-Of-The-Box thinking will turn him into something he never thought possible? Most of all, what happened to Joshs Mother that caused her to become so protective of him that caused all this in the first place?**

 **All these questions and more will be answered in my interpretation of Dinotrux Season 1 with Scratch, coming whenever I decide to get the time to write the chapters while battling depression, anxiety, school and social problems. And seeing how I'm have autism, asperger's and panic disorder… well, let's just say it won't be easy.**

 **Until next chapter, thank you SO MUCH for reading, escpecially Matthew Gemm, Andrea Massocco, Kingdom Infinity, Chandria the Snowy Owl and zero fullbuster for the support and kind words to this story thus far, and please, have an absolutely AWESOME rest of the day.**

 **P.S. I'm going to be making a Crossover story called Dimension Depression in the future. It should give you an idea of the mental turmoil I'm going though right now. Check back on my profile regularly if you're interested to read it once it comes out. Warning: It WILL be full of tears :'(**

 **P.P.S. Seriously you five, thank you for all the great reviews you've posted to my chapters. Be sure to tell me if there's anything you'd be interested in seeing in this series.**


	7. A Dino And A Hard Place

**A Couple Of Days Later…**

* * *

 _"Uhhhhg! How is it I've become bored in ANOTHER WORLD?!"_

This was just one of many frustrated thoughts on Scratch's mind. He had been lying in the shade under a tree waiting for Revvit to fix up repairs on Ty. Using sign-language and writing in the ground, he had promised Revvit he would take him on a quick trip to see Ripper, because he had said he needed to see him for some reason. Making sure Revvit was hidden of course.

But then Ty accidently caused an avalanche while he was with Ton-Ton near the cliffs, rocks had hit him at full force near the top of his body and he had gotten his parts in a mess. So Ton-Ton had to help the back-firing Ty to the trees where Revvit and Scratch were quote-on-quote 'talking' so he could be fixed up.

And that's pretty much where we stand right now. So… yeah. Here's Ty.

"Ahh, better Revvit. But still not-"

"Perfect. I know." Revvit interrupted, crawling around the T-Trux. "I think the timing is off. Hold on."

Ty was doubtful. "What are you talking about? My timing is never off."

"It is once you get caught in an avalanche."

Revvit continued to check the systems. He screwed in a pipe running through Ty's lower chest and made the proper adjustments. Once he was sure everything was correct, he said to Ty "Now, go on. Try it again."

Ty revved his systems and everything ran smoothly. "Ye-ha-haa! Now I'm firing on all cylinders!" He turned to Revvit, now next to his head. "Thanks Revvit. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Me neither Ty. Happy to be of assistance, but one suggestion. Next time there's an avalanche… Run."

"Where's the fun in that?" Ty replied.

This reply was so ridiculous, Scratch, still bored of this waiting and still feeling strangely stressed and hot-headed about everything going on, couldn't help it. He sat up and made an annoyed "Uh huh" at Ty, looking peeved off. He and Revvit looked at the scraptor, Ty especially looking apologetic.

Scratch wasn't the only one getting agitated by the current dilemmas going on between him and the other dinotrux. All of them were feeling it.

Revvit was concerned for Scratch's strange presumable 'situation' between him and the other Scraptors. I mean, while watching him, he had caught Scratch picking up random scrap of the ground, whether it be random or from the dinotrux. And every night, the pile he had collected was gone. This was explained last night when Revvit saw Scratch leave the valley with the scrap in tow. What was he doing with it all?

Ty was also concerned for Scratch. Not only did he not know what his friend's strange light-filled entrance to him meant, he was still confused on how he presumably didn't know ANYTHING about the world he was in. The worst part was Scratch couldn't speak English, so none of them could ask him about it. And was it worth it, seeing how he had what Revvit was calling a "Predator Mode"?

Speaking of which, this was especially the most controversial thing with Scratch and the dozeratops. Dozer said his behaviour was bound to cause harm to them eventually. He was always keeping Scratch in line, rather forcefully Ty might add, and constantly telling him to keep his distance. Suffice to say, the two of them never seemed to get along.

Skya still had her doubts about being around and especially saying the wrong thing around Scratch, even after surviving sleeping with him with her bits intact. Whenever she had a conversation with him around, she would become noticeably nervous and keep sneaking peeks to him so make sure she wasn't offending him. To Scratch, it was embarrassing.

And as bind and unaware as Ton-Ton may be, even he had doubts about Scratch. Even with prompting from him, the scraptor always seemed to not want to hang around any of them. It was growing on Ton-Ton constantly, and he wished he could talk to him to find out what gets him going. But with what's going on… well, it was a learning experience to say the least.

So yeah, because of Scratch's strange happenings and with no way of finding clear answers about him, it was anyone's guess on what to do.

Skya then rolled up to the scene and grabbed Revvit to help him down, not realizing the pair were looking at Scratch. Plus, she had something of her own to say. Once she arrived, Scratch lost interest in the conversation. He went back to laying down and sighed.

"Avalanche? You think THAT'S bad?" She turned to show her tail. "Take a look at THIS."

On the bottom of one connecting section of her tail, a piece of metal was torn and sticking out dangerously from her. She explained what happened. "Scraptors! Three of them came at me at once!"

That got Scratch's attention. He made a surprised noise that made Skya notice him. Realising he was around, she quickly kept talking. "Uh, I mean, none of them were Scratch. Just random scraptors who found me."

Scratch didn't bother thinking about how annoyed this made him. He was still looking at the damage on Skya's tail.

Scraptors, huh? Either they were just on one of their fresh scrap gathering runs, or they were trying to send a message to Scratch. Probably something along the lines of "We'll be back, and we'll be watching. Don't mess with us." You know, something along those lines.

"Anyway, think you can fix it?" Skya asked Revvit. Revvit looked doubtfully towards Scratch. All he did was make a robotic eye roll and made a signal that said, "Yeah yeah, whatever."

With that Revvit turned back. "Your desire to put yourself in unnecessary danger? No. Your tail? I would love to Skya." He replied, eating a strange looking bug shaped like a bolt next to him. He then spat out the bolt body of the bug.

Scratch watched with genuine interest. _"So he gets the bolts he needs to fix them from random bugs? Maybe with the wings as a partial snack? Fascinating."_ Even so, he was annoyed that he now had to wait EVEN MORE before taking Revvit to Ripper.

And just when he thought it couldn't get more rage-inducing…

"Scraptors?" Came a voice, and suddenly Dozer and Ton-Ton were on the scene. "That's nothing! Rollodons. Whole stampede!" He shook his head, and lots of squeaking came from his blade.

"Hey Dozer, did you say Rollodons?" Ton-Ton joined. "I'd run with those dudes tons of times!"

 _"Ha. So punny."_ Scratch thought sarcastically, starting to shake. Unknown to anyone, he was also blowing a bit more smoke than usual.

Ton-Ton was still talking. "But you wouldn't believe where it got…" He turned and lifted up his flatbed. "…this!"

In the middle of his bed, there was a huge crack.

"Woah! Who did that to you Ton-Ton?" Ty asked.

"I did! But it was totally worth it to be the first ankylodump to jump over an erupting volcano! Backwards!"

Revvit's expression was definitely at least slightly unamused.

The four dinotrux surrounded Revvit a bit. "Think you can repair all of that, rev-dude?" Ton-Ton asked.

That… was… IT! Scratch was suddenly standing and looking with rage at the group.

Not only could those four not keep their GOD-DAMN dino-asses out of trouble, but they just so HAPPEN to damage themselves that needed Revvit's help WHEN HE AGGRED TO COME WITH HIM? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH THESE DINOTRUX?!

There was a fearsome ROAR, and suddenly Scratch was back in his Predator Mode. Eyes red, smoke billowing, immense shaking, the lot. The group of dinotrux suddenly turned to the scraptor in shock and fear.

Scratch's mind was still fuming. But just like last time, he knew he had to get away. He was ready to rip apart the first dinotrux who DARED look at him funny, so he made an immediate beeline back towards the lake.

But as he did, one thing was still nagging at him.

 _"Why the hell is it that ever since I came here, I always feel the need to be so god-damn furious all the time? I hate it. I'll never be friends with them if this keeps up. It fucking sucks."_

With that thought, he couldn't hold it in. Steaming tears ran down his burning face as Scratch made his way to the lake.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Back Near The Group Of Trees…**

* * *

The dinotrux looked in terror, relief, confusion and slight concern at Scratch's actions. Once he was gone, Dozer asked, "What was that about?"

Revvit sighed. "I had promised to tag alongside him as he took a look around the area. But since you four needed my services I guess it'll take longer than I thought to begin."

As you may have already noticed, Revvit never said anything about Scratch's scraptor encounters. Revvit had promised him he would never say anything about it until either Scratch was ready or he had too. Scratch was definitely relived at that. He already had enough problems with the dinotrux and didn't need THAT on his plate right now.

"Should I go check on him Rev-dude?" Ton-Ton asked.

"Be my guest. I am going to need some assistance with repairing you all anyway. Ty, could you help me find some ore?"

"Sure Rev." Ty replied, and the group went their separate ways.

* * *

 **Elsewhere, At The Lake…**

* * *

It wasn't working. IT JUST WASN'T WORKING.

Scratch was still trying to cool his head off, but his mind was still racing, his body was still shaking and his thoughts were still filled with rage.

Taking drinks, roaring, stomping, grabbing himself, nothing was working.

The water wasn't enough. He needed to do more. He needed to go bigger. He needed…

He spotted a perfectly good tree standing nearby. It was all alone. It seemed to be taunting Scratch with its waving leaves and its cool attitude.

He needed to break something.

Perfect.

Revving himself up, Scratch focused all his concentration on the tree before him. Unawares to him, the smoke coming out of his back started to blow out in a smoother way. It was like the smoke had turned into smooth miniature pipes sticking out of his metal pipes. His shaking also became a little slower and had more of a tempo to it. Even his red vision became more solid on the outlines and clearer in the middle, RIGHT where he wanted to hit the tree.

To make it even more precise the wuring drill in his mouth was begging him to make an X on the spot where he would hit the tree, which he did.

It was like he was entering some sort of targeting mode for his body. Only no one was around to see it.

Except for Ton-Ton, who had come across him just seconds ago. He watched the scene in total fascination.

Once he felt locked on and his power felt like it would explode, Scratch made his move. His treads blasted him forwards, he leaned forwards with all his might, he folded his clamps into fist shapes, and he braced for impact.

And the result was glorious. He tackled the tree with his robot shoulder, and BLEW that piece of the tree to bits. The spot where Scratch hit the tree on the X blasted chunks of wood like bullets. The spot below the X was also taken off, and had nothing but a cracked tree truck and dust around it blasted away. Everything above the X went flying upwards and away from Scratch, land with a crash a whole 10 metres away from the site. Upon closer inspection, the side that had been hit also had a huge crack going up it, and some of it was even split down the centre all the way.

Ton-Ton tensed up and gasped in shock and disbelief at his friend's speed and power. When the literal and proverbial dust had cleared, all that remained was a chopped down tree with a stump and pieces of wood scattered everywhere.

Once his target was taken out, Scratch did heavy breathing, as he had NEVER done anything like that before. He fell onto his back, and Ton-Ton rolled up in immediate concern. Scratch was ok, but he was still shaking a bit and he looked weak and dizzy. Whatever he had just done, it had taken its toll on him.

The ankylosaur looked back at the tree, seeing all the damage. What in all of the mechazoic era did he just witness? Something unnatural, that's for sure. There was now no question in his mind that Scratch was more that he looked like he was.

He would discuss it with the rest of the dinotrux tonight, but right now, he needed to get Scratch back to them. He used his mouth to grab Scratch by the tail and toss his into his flatbed. Then he rolled off to get back to the trees.

* * *

 **Somewhere In The Clump Of Trees…**

* * *

Interesting directions in this valley. Head into the tree. Keep walking until you come across an interesting display of rocks. Confirm there is a downwards spiral in the rocks. Follow that spiral and you'll end up in a reptool ravine. Basically a place where reptool eat, sleep and play, since the outside world is so dangerous. I mean, reptools are small and can easily be captured by normal AND feral dinotrux if they're not cautious when they go out to collect ore.

This was no problem for Revvit anymore since he had met Ty and his friends, but even so, he had to be careful. And now, he was going back into the ravine after three days. After about half a day of meeting Ty, two days of getting to know him and the rest of the dinotrux, and about half a day talking to helping Scratch, it was good to finally return to his own kind.

He was also rolling a ball of stone with ore inside, just to help his friends get restocked on ore. He grunted and heaved the ball up to the cave, managed to push the ball inside and he and the ball slid down the spiral slope.

Once he was inside the ravine, he jumped on top of the ball and walked backwards to keep it moving. Inevitably, the other reptools around him looked and made noises of awe as one of the best reptools in the ravine had finally returned.

Revvit continued to greet the other reptools he passed, having to run back once to get the ball up a hill, until, as he passed by multiple little caves, another amazed reptool came out to meet him.

This was one of Revvit's oldest and most cowardly friends, Click-Clack. He was the same shape as Revvit, only while Revvit was green and yellow, he was more of an orange colour. Not much else to say but that he's loyal and looking to be loved, even if he's a little klutzy and is afraid of anything around him that's not right, hence why he always stays inside the ravine.

He ran up to Revvit and began chit-chat… huh.

"Revvit! Is that you?"

Revvit stopped pushing and turned to his friend. "It's either me or a reptool that looks exactly like me. Which, would be highly unlikely." He continued to push his rock.

Click-Clack got beside him and helped him push. "(Gasp!) I've been so worried. You haven't been home in three days."

"Click-Clack, you know I do not consider the ravine to be my home, but simply a small part of the natural world in which I live."

"Yeah, but everyone says that's crazy. The larger world is dangerous! That's why we live HERE, in the ravine!" Caught up in the moment, he hugged and leaned on the rock Revvit had brought. "Safe and protected. Now, where did you get all this oRRRRRREEEE!" The rock rolled down the nearby cliff because of Click-Clacks leaning, who also fell off.

Revvit jumped down after him and found the rock. Moving it showed a flattened Click-Clack stuck on the wall. He wasn't concerned. This wasn't the first time he'd injured himself. "Click-Clack, be careful. Have you seen Ace and Waldo?"

In his dizzy state, Click-Clack simply pointed to his left, before falling off the wall.

Sure enough, past a couple of rocks, there was Ace and Waldo, Revvit's other two best friends. While he and Click-Clack were Rotilians, that were part chameleon and rotary drill, these 2 were part lizard. Ace was a Crescent Wrenchtool and Waldo was a Wrenchtool, which is a pipe wrench.

The main differences between them start here. Ace was excitable and a total daredevil. While she wasn't as smart as Revvit, she still knew her stuff, having ridden with dinotrux before. Meanwhile, Waldo was more grumpy, but he still cared. Also, he was smart in his own way, which was organization. He knew a thing or two about putting things into order.

Right now, they were making an interesting invention, which was composed of sticks, a piece of wood going sideways on the end, and a whole bunch of nails both holding it together and sticking out the end. It looked kind of like a rake, but I'll let them explain, starting with Waldo, who had a typically low tempo voice.

"Uhg, not that way Ace! The bolt goes on the other side."

"Get off my handle Waldo." replied Ace, with her high and determined tone. "I designed this ore grabber, I think I should know how it works."

With a few more turns of one of the bolts holding the handle together, Ace tested her invention with some ore the group had spare. Just like feral dinos and scrap, it's first come first serve and sharing is optional. To help each other, Revvit, Click-Clack, Ace and Waldo were all a group because of their individual talents, even if Ace and Waldo does try to occasionally try to one-up the others.

After pulling the ore towards her, Ace boasted about her new toy. "See? We can stay hidden, and get more ore than anyone!"

Just as she said this, Revvit arrived with his ball of ore. Waldo was unimpressed. "Hmf, more ore than anyone, huh?"

He and Ace joined Click-Clack in approaching Revvit. "Well well well, look who it is. Revvit the wanderer. Where'd you disappear to this time?"

"Yeah, where'd you go Rev?" Ace added. "Tell us all about it."

"What if I told you, I found a BETTER way."

"To avoid danger at all cost?" asked Click-Clack.

"To get more ore?" asked Waldo.

"To build?" asked Ace.

"To avoid danger at all cost?" asked Click-Clack again.

"A better way to do ALL those things. A better way to live!"

"And avoid danger at-"

"Yes Click-Clack! That includes avoiding danger at all costs!" Revvit interrupted. "Now, come on. I want to show you something AMAZING."

The other 3 looked at each other confused, then followed Revvit up one of the hole and back out to the surface.

* * *

 **About This Time, At The Edge Of The Trees…**

* * *

"He BLEW PART OF THE TREE APART?!" Dozer yelled.

"Dudes, I swear! That's what happened! He flung himself at the tree, it blew apart and he just collapsed!" Ton-Ton explained.

The other 3 dinotrux looked at him in disbelief. This Scratch character was becoming more and more unpredictable. If unknown origins, strange predator modes and erratic behaviours wasn't puzzling enough, here comes Ton-Ton with a still shaking Scratch in his flatbed, who had been taking out and laid on a nearby rock, with Ton-Ton telling them about how he took his predator mode and used it to literally DESTROY A TREE.

Ty just sighed. "You can tell us all about it tonight. For now, we'll just have to chalk this up as being another unknown thing about Scratch. I'm going to go find Revvit." And with that, he made his way around the group of trees.

He soon came across Revvit and three other reptools he had never seen before. One of them was saying "Where are you leading us Revvit?" and another said "Yeah. W-we shouldn't b-be out i-in b-broad daylight l-like this. W-what if we're spotted by… dinotrux?"

To which Revvit turned and indicated to Ty. "You mean like this one?"

"Hey Rev." Ty said.

The response from the others was immediate. They screamed, turned and made a run from him. Revvit got in front of them to stop them. "Wait! This is what I wanted to show you. This T-Trux is not going to hurt us. In fact, we are friends."

Waldo was not happy to say the least. "Your bits are screwed in looser then I thought Revvit! You can't make FRIENDS with dinotrux. They're… dinotrux!"

"No Waldo! This one is… different." Revvit replied, walking up to his friend. "His name is Ty. He gave me food and faced down D-Structs. He wants to make the crater a safe place for all creatures to live, including us reptools." Ty was nodding to Revvit's statements. "And right now, he needs out help."

"HELP?" Ace was stunned. "How could reptools POSSIBLY help DINOTRUX?"

To demonstrate, Revvit picked a screwdriver and made his way up Ty. The other reptools looked on in anticipation, with Click-Clack even saying "Well he's a goner."

Revvit screwed in a loose bolt on Ty's tail and looked down at the others. "By repairing them of course." He indicated to him.

The other walked up. "You mean…" Ace laughed under her breath. "…we could actually work on them? Like, get up in their gears and take them apart?"

"I'm not sure about the taking apart part, but the gears thing sounds good." Ty said, then he turned around. He whipped his tail into a part of the ground. "And the best part is…" The reptools found a whole bunch of ore in the ground where Ty had smashed the ground. "…lunch is on us!"

The other dinotrux made their way towards the scene. "There they are!" Skya said.

"How's it going down there?" Dozer asked.

"Look at that, they come in different colours." Ton-Ton commented.

Revvit was on Ty's head. "So what do you say? Want to return to the ravine and your lives of fear and scrounging for ore? Or do you want to stay out here, and start living BIG for a change?" Revvit motioned to all of the dinotrux.

"I call dibs on the blue one!" Ace yelled.

Click-Clack bravely stepped forward. "You know what? I'll do it! I'm done being afraid!"

"Sweet!" Ton-Ton said, but he was so close to Click-Clack, he ended up scaring him and making him dive under Waldo.

Waldo himself sighed in acceptance, but he still wasn't entirely convinced. "No matter how exciting this new way of life may seem Revvit, mark my words, THIS is real BAD idea."

"I'm taking that as a yes." Ty said to Revvit.

"For Waldo, that's as close as we're going to get." Revvit replied, and switch drill-bit. "Alright, let's get our bits busy!"

* * *

 **Some Time Later…**

* * *

Revvit made the finishing touches on Skya's tail and made his way down to Click-Clack via the conveyer-belt that goes down the centre of her tail all the way up to the top of her body.

"Almost finished. Now that should do it for Skya's tail, but I believe there's a loose bolt on the side of her head. You might wanna use your single-point-reverse-socket-driver." He went off to a nearby Dozer and Waldo.

Click-Clack looked up doubtfully at Skya. "Are you coming?" She asked.

Click-Clack shook and stuttered nervously. "I'm n-not s-sure what b-bit Revvit's t-talking about, but uh…"

"How about you figure it out on the way up." Skya said and launched her hook and used it to grab Click-Clack and pull him up to her head. Click-Clack yelled on the way up.

Nearby, Revvit was explaining Dozer's problem to Waldo. Knowing enough about both of them, he figured they would be a good match. "Dozer could use some help pounding those dents out on his blade, and I also noticed a stuck panel."

"Dented blade? Stuck panel?" Waldo went up to Dozer. "Can't you dinotrux be more careful?"

"This one's grumpy! I like him." Dozer said to Revvit.

Also nearby was Ace working on the ankylosaurs. "Ton-Ton, your suspension was a mess! And I've never seen a drivetrain in worse condition!"

"Uh, sorry dude, uh…" Ton-Ton stammered.

"Don't apologize, I'm just getting warmed up! What else you got?"

"Uh well, I kind of pull to the left when I go really fast."

"Show me." Ace encouraged. Ton-Ton didn't have to be told twice, and put on the gas. Ace loved it.

Unknown to any of them however, three scrapadactyls silently flew overhead. One of them spotted a pile of scrap and signalled to the others. They all went down to grab it.

Unknown to THEM, the dinotrux and the reptools, a grey scraptor watched from afar and made its way to cut the scrapadactyls off.

As Ace, Click-Clack and Revvit jumped onto Ty's head to head back to the others, they heard a distinctive call in the distance. A scraptor.

Predictably, Click-Clack lost it. "AHH! Scraptor around! Abandon ship!" He tried jumping back off Ty, but Revvit caught him before he had the chance.

"Click-Clack, calm down. It sounds like it's a ways off and even if it was here, we've got a T-Trux protecting us. Besides, it's most likely our friend, Scratch." He said.

Ace and Click-Clack could only stare shocked. "Your friends with a scraptor?"

"I know it sounds crazy I know, but he's friendly. Me and Revvit have been taking care of him." Ty explained. "Trust me, you'll be fine. If you do see him, he's got a more grey-ish colour and he looks slightly different to a regular scraptor."

"Well, ok." ace said doubtfully, and Ty headed off.

Eventually, the dinotrux and reptools met back up. Revvit spoke first. "Ready to admit your WRONG about this being a bad idea Waldo?"

Waldo with still not convinced. "Look, all I'll admit is that we've been lucky. SO FAR. I'm telling you, it's not good for our kind to be out in the open like this."

Ty tried to convince him. "Come on, we're DINOTRUX. You really think anything bad can happen with us around?"

And immediately after asking that, something bad happened.

* * *

 **Nearby, A Few Minutes Prior…**

* * *

Scratch started to awaken. His legs felt strangely wobbly and one of his shoulders hurt like hell. His eyes opened to blue sky and… strange figures.

When he was more awake and sat up, he noticed he wasn't near the lake anymore. Someone must have found him and carried him here.

But what DID he remember about what just happened? Let's see. He got pissed and saw red, he went to the lake, he couldn't cool off, he MAY have gotten made at a tree, then… nothing.

Wait, MAD AT A TREE? What the hell was wrong with him? Then again, what the fuck had been RIGHT about him since he entered this world? Who knows, who cares, all that matters is that he needs to find the other dinotrux. First off though, he should see if he can find any last scrap before heading back to Ripper, because he still needed to see him for some reason.

So Scratch got up, and looked back up at the sky. He realized the figures he was seeing were scrapadactyls, pterodactyls made of scrap, basically flying scraptors. God, if he had wings he could find scrap and get around easier.

He watched as they started flying down towards a certain area, which he recognized as, as the other scraptors would describe it, the old scrapyard area. According to some scraptors, this was another area where scraptors would collect scrap until D-Structs came along and cleaned them out, and everything was abandoned. Now, this was the place where Scratch would occasionally check for leftover scrap. No way was he allowing these birds to steal any potential, so he quickly made his way towards the area.

Once he was a hop, skip and a jump near the area he saw the scrapadactyls were about to pick up some particularly shiny scrap. No on his watch. He sped to the junk and managed to use his mouth and claw hands to pick up the pieces. He then made it to a corner of the old scrapyard, put the scrap down and yelled at the scrapadactyls. He didn't know if they could also speak his language, and this was the perfect opportunity to find out. After all, no one else had found out. May as well pioneer it up.

"Piss off you three! I need this scrap more than you!" He yelled, getting into a fighting stance. One of the three scrapadactyls landed in front of him. The other 2 continued to look around.

"Oh really, is that so?" The grounded one said. So they COULD speak his language. Test successful. "And what could you POSSIBLY need all this scrap for, huh? Your just a lone scraptor." It squinted it's eyes, looking Scratch over. "I think."

"Because I'm being blackmailed against my will and my life. You?"

"We need this scrap to build our feasting-nests bub. What are you anyway? You don't look like a normal scraptor."

"Honestly, not sure."

"What? What does that-"

Suddenly there was a yell from nearby. The two of them saw another scrapadactyl flying off with an unidentifiable red yelling object. The third one cried, "More scrap over here! Let's grab it!"

Before the scrapadactyl could fly off, Scratch used his grabbers to hold onto its body. "Don't you dare!" He yelled, wrapping himself around his target.

"Get off me bitch! This is MY stuff!" The scrapadactyl yelled back. Using all its strength and wing power, it took off with Scratch still holding onto it. Scratch yelled in shock as it took off.

The scrapadactyl winged it to the location, and looking down, Scratch saw the dinotrux, Revvit, and two reptools he had never seen before. Ty was telling the reptools to take cover, as they must have been taken off guard by the attack, and they were even more surprised when they saw Scratch seemingly riding one of them.

What he was actually doing is he was trying to steer it towards the ground. Despite the annoying passenger the scrapadactyl still managed to dive-bomb towards the other fleeing reptools and grab some of them.

"You said you were collecting SCRAP!" Scratch yelled.

"We are!" The scrapadactyl yelled back. "But live scrap is even better! It's fresher. Now GET OFF!" And with that, it flew up and jutted it's back out. Dispute the force, Scratch was barely hanging on.

He heard a voice from under the scrapadactyl, probably one of the reptools he'd never met. "WAAH! What's that scraptor doing?!"

"He's trying to help us, Click-Clack! Just stay calm!" He heard Revvit reply.

Seeing how shaking wasn't doing much, the scrapadactyl tried something different. Out of nowhere, it suddenly flipped and started flying with its back to the ground.

Scratch, Revvit and Click-Clack shouted in surprise and fear at the scrapadactyl's actions. As it continued to shake, the combination of gravity and forceful actions finally loosened Scratch's grip, and he fell off the scrapadactyl and three stories face first into the ground.

It hurt. Badly. It was almost as bad as when he had crashed back at the old valley where Ty used to live. He was winded immediately.

Speaking of Ty, he was chasing after the retreating scrapadactyls and tried to grab one. But it managed to get away. Skya then tried to get her neck up to them so the reptools could grab on, but she wasn't quite high enough. Finally Ton-Ton tried to ramp it up to them, but at this point the scrapadactyls had gained too much altitude.

"Got it, got it…" He said as he ascended, "…don't got it!" He said as he landed wheels first onto the ground.

In the end, the scrapadactyls flew away with Ty calling after Revvit, who had been taken by them. The four reptools were taken to where, the dinotrux didn't know.

But they were determined in getting them back, so there was that.

 **Well, it's official. Every episode is somehow being turned into two chapters. I mean, either that or I could write the whole thing into one chapter, but seeing how I have an OCD word limit, this will have to do.**

 **I'm not completely satisfied with the second part of this chapter, but as of right now with finishing off school and moving to Uni, this is all I got. Maybe I'll come back to it, maybe I'll leave it as it is, whatever. Right now I don't really want to think about it.**

 **In any case, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and have a great rest of the day.**

 **P.S (Insert Random P.S Here)**

 **P.P.S (Insert Random P.P.S Here… God I'm Weird)**


	8. Got The RepTools For A Rescue

**What's this? A PRE-story note?!**

 **That's right other me, I'm doing a note before the story to say... I'm sorry. This REALLY should have been done sooner. Long, painful and probably idiotic stories short, this should have only taken 1-2 weeks, but I've been in emotional and mental hell (a lot of it over-active hallucinations of how my life is horrible... I think, IDK) and it's made me not have the motivation to write more that I can't explain. Not to mention MAJOR writers block for the end of this chapter.**

 **Now here we are. After so much time of going quiet, I finally finished this chapter up. Let me know if the wait was worth it (probably not). Enjoy.**

 **Pre.S, this chapter is where things start to get questionable with the rating of this story. Let me know if you think this chapter keeps this story at a hard T, or turns it into a mild M.**

* * *

 **After Some Time, Someplace Unknown…**

* * *

The scrapadactyls eventually flew the reptools to a scrap nest on the top of a sturdy rock formation. With the middle section thinner than the top and bottom, it would be impossible to climb up and down. The reptools get dropped into the nest.

"Well… this is distressing." Revvit said, climbing out from under a piece of scrap that fell on him.

"That's one word for it." Said Waldo. "Two more would be 'Your' and 'Fault'. I told you this was a bad idea."

"What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?!" Click-Clack panicked. "O-once those scrapadactyls come back, w-were as good as scrap! T-they're gonna peck us, a-and y-yank out our tails, a-"

Ace tackled him to stop him talking. "Pull it together Click-Clack! We're not gonna make it out of here alive if we lose our heads."

"AH!" This made Click-Clack duck his head in his body. "WE'RE GONNA LOSE OUR HEADS TOO?!"

Revvit made his way besides his best friend. "Ace is right Click-Clack. I'm sure we can figure a way out of here if we remain calm and…" But Click-Clack wasn't convinced and shimmed away from the others. "… don't do that."

He took a look around the nest. "Hmm, let's see. Given the slant of this cliff, and the frequency of cracks in the face of the rock, it stands to reason we should be able to find a route by which to climb down."

"Climb down?! I don't have bits for climbing!" Click-Clack yelled, and grabbed some scrap to hold onto while he tried to think happy thoughts.

The others looked at him in sorrow. "…Alright, we'll put aside climbing for now. Hmm, what else…"

"I don't understand Revvit." Waldo started sarcastically. "You mean your new dinotrux friends aren't going to come to our rescue?"

As Revvit was thinking, he heard of the sounds of motors in the distance. "Actually Waldo…" He went to the side of the nest where the noises were coming from, Ace and Waldo following. "…I do believe they are. Look!"

Sure enough, in the distance, they saw the group of dinotrux coming towards the nest. But there was also one that Ace and Waldo didn't recognize. Was that…

"Revvit, is that the scraptor you were talking about?" Ace asked.

"Yep, that's him. His name is Scratch." Revvit replied. He looked over to Waldo, who was looking in shock. "Now, before you say anything Waldo, and I just want to assure you, he-"

"Your friends with an ALPHA SCRAPTOR?!" Waldo unexpectantly shouted at Revvit. The other reptools looked at him in surprise and confusion. A what?

* * *

 **Back On The Ground, Some Time Before…**

* * *

Ty looked over the picked up Scratch to see if he had sustained any damage from his fall off the scrapadactyl. Nearby, Dozer waited impatiently. "Nope. I don't see any marks. As long as your engine's running you should be fine Scratch."

"Can we go now?" Asked Dozer. "We gotta save those reptools!"

Scratch looked over at Dozer for a moment, slightly annoyed, then gave Ty a nod. Aside from a bit of internal pain, he seemed to be ok.

"Alright. Dinotrux, let's move out!" Ty called, and the group went the same the direction the scrapadactyls had went.

Using Skya's neck, they soon found a scrap nest on top of a rock structure in the distance. Coming closer, they saw the reptools above. Waldo seemed to be arguing with Revvit, Ace watching. Click-Clack came up behind them.

"Don't worry Rev! We'll get you and your friends out of there before you can say scrapadactyls!" Ty called.

Click-Clack freaked out by what Ty said. "SCRAPADACTYLS!"

Scratch looked up in surprise. Who was that? And what did Ty mean by friends? Were they the same figures he saw before?

"It's just an expression!" Ty assured. He looked back to the others. "Alright. Let's get this rescue started."

"What's the plan here Ty?" Skya asked.

"To use that neck of yours." He replied.

Getting the idea, Skya went up to the structure and tried stretching out to the nest. No luck. "I love a challenge, but that nest is too high, even for me."

Ty kept thinking. "Uhh, Ton-Ton, how about you? I've seen you jump bigger cliffs than that with your eyes closed. I bet you can get up there if you catch enough air."

"Totally!" He turned to Dozer. "Doze me a ramp Dozer!"

"Won't work." He simply said.

"Hey, don't underestimate my skills dude."

Ton-Ton didn't see the problem, but Scratch did. He roared at Ton-Ton for his attention, then revved one tread and scrapped the ground with it. The ground didn't move.

"Exactly Scratch. It's not about your skills, it's about that!" Dozer said, gesturing to the scraptor. "Solid rock. This ground won't mound! Whelp, we tried." With that, Dozer tried to leave the scene, but was cut off by a roaring Scratch.

Scratch himself still couldn't believe the nerve of Dozer. He was heartless when he first met him, he's heartless now. Seriously, how could the other dinotrux like him? He didn't care about others, why should they care for him?

Seeing the possible conflict and not wanting to start another predator mode from Scratch, Ty quickly stepped in. "Hold on Dozer, we're dinotrux, we don't give up this easily." He then turned to the rock structure. "I'm taking that thing down." He said determinedly and rolled up to it. The other dinotrux watched.

As he rolled up, Ty said, "Ton-Ton, get ready to catch those reptools." He jumped and swung around, giving his tail a good swing. It smashed right into the structure, but ends up getting stuck. Because of him launching himself, Ty's chain suspends him to the ball and is left hanging from it, with his treads on the bottom of the structure. Realising what happened, he tried revving forward, but it was no use. He was stuck. "This is harder than I thought. It's not even budging."

Being the smart mouth she is, Skya came up to the hanging Ty and said, "How's it going up here?"

"Need a new plan." Ty replied.

As the others helped to get Ty down, the reptools continued to watch from above.

"What are they doing?" Ace asked.

"Not rescuing us, that's for sure." Waldo commented.

"I did not say it would be easy for them to rescue us." Revvit said, thinking. He noticed Scratch was looking around, taking note of some rocks nearby.

Then, he had an idea. "But maybe there's a way to help! Ace, hand me that piece of scrap!" He said, pointing to a piece of scrap next to them. Ace grabbed it with her mouth and passed it to Revvit. He placed it next him and used his drill to draw out a plan on it.

Back on the ground, Ty was down, and Dozer came up to him. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but we could really use that little guy right now."

"Hey, just because Revvit is up there doesn't mean he can't help us down here." Ty argued, and shouted up to Revvit. This drew the attention of Scratch, who was still figuring out how to use the nearby rocks to possibly make a ramp up to Revvit. He came up next to Ty.

"Hey Rev! Do you think there's anything we can build that would h-OW!" He was stopped by a piece of scrap being thrown from the nest and hitting him in the head. It hit Scratch on the way down too and rattled onto the ground.

"You should probably take that as a 'no' dude." Ton-Ton said. Ty was confused. What was Revvit doing?

But Scratch went over to the scrap. He could've sworn he saw something on it. All he saw was a rusty red coating. But sure enough, he flipped it over and saw a picture on it. Schematics from Revvit. He was tossing them a plan!

He called over to Ty, who looked at the picture and mirrored his thoughts. "Actually, I think it's more of a yes. Look! It's a plan! Uh, a very tiny plan." He looked over at his scraptor friend. "Scratch, can you read it?"

He nodded, and using the drill in his mouth, managed to indent the solid ground and draw out a larger version of Revvit's picture for all of them to see. With his markings of course.

It was simple, but it could work. A bunch of rocks nearby stacked up on top of each other next to the rock structure, until it was tall enough for Skya to climb up there and reach the reptools with her long neck.

Once done, he went over to the rocks he saw to mark THEM, while the other dinotrux looked over the plan. "Huh. Well, great minds think alike." Ty said, and looked to the others. "Ok guys, let's TRUX IT UP!" And work began!

Using the rocks Scratch had marked, Ty used his tail to bring them to ground level so Dozer can move them to the build site. Ton-Ton used his crash and grab technique on the nearby wall to get smaller stones as support for under the big rocks, which Ty used his mouth to place. Skya took the big rocks and followed Scratch's markings to put them in the desired place.

As Skya stood on the rocks to test their sturdiness, Waldo continued to comment. "They could do a lot better with the shape of those rocks."

"I'll be sure to pass that on after we're rescued." Replied Revvit.

Soon, the pile of rocks were bringing Skya close enough to the nest. "It's working! We're saved! We're saved!" Cried Click-Clack.

"Not yet we're not." Said Ace nearby. "Look!" She gestured to the distance.

Coming up fast were the scrapadactyls heading back towards the nest, and they did not look happy. "We're doomed! We're doomed!" Cried Click-Clack, as all the reptools ducked under scrap for cover.

Ty saw the scrapadactyls too. "Ton-Ton! Dozer! Scratch! We've got company!"

Ton-Ton drove to the nest, carrying a huge pile of rocks in his flatbed. "Let's see how tough you are with a beck full of boulders!" He 180d and flung his load towards the scrapadactyls, who scattered to dodge. They flew around the rock structure to attack the dinotrux as Skya climbed the last few rocks to reach the reptools. Dozer flung a rock at one, but it used its wings to belt it back.

Scratch, being the only one who understood what they were saying, heard the one who had made him crash into the ground yell "Protect the nest!" as it flew towards them. He kept his eye on that particular scrapadactyl. This time, it would PAY.

With that thought in mind, he felt his predator mode come back. Only this time, he would finally use it to KILL. He drove under his target as it flew and shot his claws at its body. It connected and latched, and he was pulled into the sky. He reeled in the chain until he was holding onto the scrapadactyl with his robot legs. "I'm back, you bastard!"

The scrapadactyl roared in anger. "You again?! Can't you just l-AH!" It was cut off as Scratch bit hard into its neck and used the drill inside him to tunnel into it. Sparks flew, oil spilled and the scrapadactyl screamed in pain, before going life-less and making a nose-dive. Scratch managed to jump off and land tread first onto the ground, his victim crashing beside him.

Having tasted blood, or in this case oil, and done what he wanted, Scratch returned to his normal mode. He panted at the exercise he had just done and looked up. And watching a few feet away was Dozer, looking with shock and horror on his face.

Meanwhile, Ton-Ton launched another load of boulders at the other 2 scrapadactyls. One managed to dodge will the other wasn't so lucky. The remaining scrapadactyl tried to attack Skya, who was at the top of the boulder pile, but she used her hook to swat it out of the sky.

She turned to Click-Clack, Ace and Waldo, who were standing on the edge of the nest. "Climb on!" She lowered her head so her conveyer belt back was showing.

Click-Clack looked down the steep drop he had to climb down and tried to back out. But Waldo pushed him onto the conveyer belt and followed along with Ace. They landed on one of the rocks further down.

Then it was Revvit's turn to jump on, but before he could, a scrapadactyl who had gotten back into the sky dived towards her. Ty tried to warn her, but it was no use. The scrapadactyl hit her with its wing and she lost her balance, falling off the mound. It too collapsed.

Revvit barely managed to grab and hang on to a piece of scrap nearby, but it's shape was threating to fall off the edge. "Hang on Rev! We'll figure something else out!" Called Ty from bellow.

To make things worse, the remaining scrapadactyls had climbed back onto the nest to grab Revvit. The fear was making him lose his grip. The other reptool looked on in fear for their friend. "Now would be a good time for a new idea!" Revvit called back, still hanging for him life and trying to dodge the peaking scrapadactyls.

"I'm working on it!" Ty yelled, stomping the ground in rage and trying to think.

The other dinotrux had gathered together again, looking on in anticipation. Scratch noticed that when Ty stomped the ground, one of his pieces was falling off. If he wasn't trying to rescue Revvit he would be grabbing it for scrap while-

Wait a minute. He looked at the piece, then the scrapadactyl. Scrap. SCRAP!

Scratch set his idea into motion, and rushed forward to hit Ty's tread. He threw his weight against it and the piece fell off.

"Hey! Scratch!" Ty yelled, backing off from the scraptor.

"Dude! What are doing?! Have you gone crazy?!" Ton-Ton added.

"He probably has! It was only a matter of time!" Dozer said, getting ready to charge.

Waldo looked over to Ty. "You're not actually friends with that alpha scraptor, are you?"

Ty looked back in confusion. "He's a what?"

Scratch grabbed the piece with his mouth and tossed it up to catch it with his right claw hand. He then backed up, focusing on the scrapadactyls. "Hey bird-brains!" The two scrapadactyls looked at him. "You want scrap? Go fetch!" Scratch tossed the piece of scrap to the two scrapadactyls. They watched as it went over their heads and one of them chased after it yelling "Scrap! Gimme!".

Skya realised what he was doing and stopped Dozer from charging. "Wait! He's not crazy. He's trying to lure them away with scrap!" She stepped forward, ready to help. "Hey Scratch!" The scraptor turned to her. She showed him the broken piece of metal under her tail Revvit had fixed earlier. "Scrap me!"

With a nod and a roar, Scratch obliged and used his mouth to rip of the piece of metal. He then used his mouth to throw the piece next to the other scrapadactyl, who also flew away to give chase. The nest was clear. His part done, Scratch went back to the scrapadactyl he had taken out. Ace, noticing him go, followed.

"Hey! Wasn't there three of them?" Ton-Ton noticed.

"Not anymore. Scratch took out one of them. I saw it myself." Dozer said. The other dinotrux and reptools turned to him.

"Woah, he did? Crazy." Ton-Ton awed.

"Crazy, and rather concerning." Skya said.

"We'll talk about it later. Right now we're still in a rescue." Ty said. He looked back to Revvit, still hanging on. "Your clear Rev! But I think your gonna have to get down on your own!"

"WHAT?! How am I supposed to do that?!"

"Just drop! We'll catch you!"

Revvit couldn't do it. He started thinking aloud. "Even if they were to catch me the momentum I would build up during the fall would be quite dangerous. Unless there was some way to slow my…" The metal was rocking out of place, and Revvit had to grab on the ledge of the nest. Revvit watched the metal drop down, but because of the spiral shape the hung onto the ledge, it spun around as it went to ground at a slower rate. "…descent."

He got another idea. "It is worth a try! Something thin…" He looked around. "…and light…" He saw an interesting piece of metal. "…with just the right shape to catch the air." The metal he noticed was flat, went to a point, and had some metal grab onto in the centre. He shimmed over to it and took his position. After some shaking to get it loose, the metal plummeted to the ground. Revvit struggled to get in under control, but he did, he levelled the metal, and actually started flying around!

Revvit realised what he was doing. "Wait… I'm doing it! I'm actually flying! This is quite enjoyable!" He controlled the metal to slowly get it level with the ground. "I can see for miles! This is so exi-" He crashed into Ton-Ton's flatbed, which Ton-Ton had raised to catch Revvit.

"Gotcha dude!" He said.

Revvit, disoriented from his collision, tried standing. "(Cough) yes, you got me alright." He said, and fell onto his back.

With all the reptools safe, it was time to take them back to the valley before the scrapadactyls came back. Before Ty could give the word though, he realised in all the commotion, Scratch wasn't with them anymore.

"Anyone seen Scratch?" He asked.

"He's back here!" Ace called from behind a nearby rock. "What is he DOING?!"

The other dinotrux went around the nearby rock and gasped at what they saw.

Scratch, back in predator mode, was biting into the scrapadactyl Dozer said he had taken out and using the drill in his clamp mouth to put a hole into it. Oil was spilling out and Scratch was consuming it.

The other reptools, including a recovered Revvit, also saw the sight. Waldo looked over to him. "How can you five stand to be with him?"

Revvit couldn't believe what he was seeing. "I have never seen him do this before…"

Ty looked over at Waldo. "What did you say he was? An alpha scraptor?"

"Yep. An alpha scraptor. One of the most dangerous types of scraptors known to mechazoic-kind. It's got better tools, and is more agile, smarter and tougher than other scraptors. Some types even have wings attached to them."

"Yikes." Said Skya. "And what about him seeing red?"

"It's an attack mode. If its provoked it will enter that mode and its abilities increase, making it even more dangerous. It needs oil to return and keep it normal, or it will become more and more easier to provoke as time passes."

Ty and Revvit listened to Waldo in understanding as they watched Scratch release his grip from the scrapadactyl and his eyes turned back to normal. They all quickly ducked back behind the rock. "So if you actually plan to keep him around, you better be ready to fork over some oil if you don't want him to attack any of you." Waldo finished explaining.

* * *

 **Scratch POV, As The Others Were Talking…**

* * *

Scratch couldn't believe what he was doing. He had just killed one of the scrapadactyls and was now drinking it's oil. Why was he doing it? Because it felt good. The feeling of finally being able to get his revenge on someone combined with the fact the oil actually tasted good seemed to numb the part of his mind that said 'this is wrong'. He needed this. He wanted this. And once he had drained this scrapadactyl he would figure out how to put its wings onto him so that HE could fly. It would be glorious.

Eventually, he felt satisfied enough to stop drinking the oil and release his grip from the scrapadactyl. As he returned to normal, he noticed he felt a lot… calmer. He didn't have the feelings of frustration and annoyance like he had before. He just felt… good.

His thoughts stopped as he felt a presence near him. He looked over to the nearby rock, but no one was there. There was talking coming from behind the rock, but he couldn't make it out.

Ty then came from behind the rock. "There you are Scratch. We got everyone down and we're ready to head back." Scratch nodded and tried to drag the scrapadactyl towards the others. He wanted to keep drinking the oil and use the parts to take to the scraptors. Ty watched in confusion. "Uhh, you planning to keep that?" Scratch nodded again.

Ty looked back behind the rock. "Hey Ton-Ton!"

The ankylosaur drove up next to him. "Yeah dude?"

"Scratch wants to take the scrapadactyl back with us. You think you can carry it?"

"Sure! That scrapadactyl will make a sweet trophy."

So Ty picked up the downed scrapadactyl and placed it in Ton-Ton's flatbed. Scratch then followed them back behind the rock where the rest of the dinotrux were waiting. He also finally got a good look at the three reptools that they had rescued. One of them looked like Revvit, only more orange, one looked like a pipe wrench and the other looked like a crescent wrench.

Noticing Scratch was examining his friends, Revvit came over. "Scratch, this is Ace, Waldo and Click-Clack, my friends."

As they started to head off, Ty turned to his scraptor friend. "Hey Scratch?" He turned to him. "There's something we learned from Waldo that you need to know…"

* * *

 **Back At The Valley, Some Time Later…**

* * *

By the time the dinotrux and reptools had made it back to the valley in one piece, Ty had told Scratch everything he and the others had learned from Waldo about who he was.

As Ty had predicted, Scratch was shocked. Not only was he a killing machine, he was a vampire hulk killing machine! What the hell was this world trying to pull?!

Once the team was back at valley, and Ton-Ton had dropped off the reptools, he followed Scratch to the old scrapyard where he wanted him to drop off his scrapadactyl prize.

As they were gone, Waldo started talking to the others. "Thanks for saving us. Revvit was right, you trux ARE making the crater a better place." A pause. "See ya." Waldo turned away.

Revvit was shocked. He jumped off Ty and ran up to Waldo. "Wait! Where are you going? We still have repairs to do!"

"Sorry Revvit. This is STILL a bad idea. Different or not, your dinotrux friends can't protect us forever. Those scrapadactyls will come back eventually, and I'm not gonna be here when they do." With that, Waldo walked away, heading back to the valley.

Click-Clack passed by next. "Click-Clack? Not you too!" Revvit said.

"I-I don't know what I was thinking coming out here Revvit. I like the Ravine, and maybe it's not so bad being afraid all the time. I sure am good at it." And he followed Waldo.

Even Ace was heading into the trees. "You're staying, right Ace? You know, getting all up in their gears and taking them apart?"

"Uhh, well, I'm sorry Rev. Fixing those trux WAS a thrill, but, we live in a protected place like the ravine for a reason."

With all their similar reasons in place, the three reptools walked back into the forest and headed back to the ravine.

As they left, Ton-Ton came back, Scratch listening from his flatbed. "Dudes, where are they going?"

"They're going back to the Ravine." Revvit replied, sighing.

But their reasons made Ty think. Especially Ace's. "A protected place…" He said out loud.

Realizing what he meant, Revvit gasped and turned to him. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We could BUILD our way out of this!"

"Something big! Bigger than anything we've built before!"

"Exactly! What do you guys think? We can build a place for all of us and the reptools and stay THERE. That way, we've got a place where we can sleep and be repaired in a safe enclosed space!"

The other dinotrux agreed. This was definitely the best course of action.

* * *

 **Back In The Ravine, Near The Slide Entrance…**

* * *

Once back in their old lands, the three reptools looked around. "Good to be home, huh?" Waldo said.

"Yeah, good." Ace replied, a little doubtfully.

"Yeah, nice to be afraid somewhere more familiar." Click-Clack added.

The trio walked through the same path Revvit had taken earlier that day. The other reptools talked amongst each other about how they were back from the outside. "This must be how Revvit used to feel. I-it's kind of exiting." Click-Clack noted.

They soon made it back to their ore-collection place, where Ace's invention was still laying on the ground. "Does it feel a lot... SMALLER in here to anyone else?"

They all didn't want to say it, but it did. So they all just sighed.

"So, uh... guess we aught to finish this ore grabber after all, huh." Waldo said, indicating the invention.

"Actually..." Came a sudden nearby familiar voice. The trio turned and saw their other friend standing nearby. "… I know something a LOT bigger we can build."

"Revvit?!" Ace cried.

The clever reptool continued, pushing a flat rock in front of him towards the others. "No matter what you say, I know you ALL loved being out there working on those trucks. So what if I told you, there was something we could build that would keep us safe WHILE we are doing our repairs."

"You mean, something like the ravine?" Waldo asked.

"Only big enough for dinotrux?" Click-Clack added.

"Exactly! Take at look at your brand new dinotrux garage and repair shop!" Revvit stood back to show what was on the rock. It was a design for the garage, blueprints and all. "Best part is, no scrapadactyl is getting past that roof!"

The other reptools looked at each other. This... could actually work. "So, what do you say? Ready to get your bits busy again or what?" Revvit asked excitedly.

There was another glance between the reptools... Well...

* * *

 **Back On The Surface...**

* * *

The dinotrux were waiting impatiently for Revvit to return. "Think they're gonna go for it?" Skya asked.

"I don't know. But if anyone can convince them, it's Revvit." Ty said confidently.

"Yeah, that tool sure can talk." Dozer agreed.

Next to Ton-Ton, Scratch agreed too. I mean, if it hadn't been for Revvit, Dozer would be at the bottom of a tar pit right now.

Finally, Revvit was back, and standing in front of the line of dinotrux. "So, are the tool-dudes gonna help us build the garage?"

Revvit looked sadly, "I am sorry, they did not think it was a good idea."

There was a collective "aww" from the disappointed dinotrux.

"They thought it was a GREAT one!" Revvit exclaimed, pulling a total "psych!" on the dinotrux. The other reptools appeared behind him.

The dinotrux were relieved. "I knew it!" exclaimed Ty.

"I haven't worked on anything THIS exciting since we moved into the ravine!" Voiced Waldo.

"Forget living big! I'm ready to start BUILDING big!" Ace added.

"Yeah. I figured I could be afraid anywhere. So... why not be afraid out here. For a good cause." Finally said Click-Clack.

"You won't regret it!" Said Ty.

"So what are y'all standing around for? We got work to do!" Waldo shouted, taking command. "Ton-Ton, Dozer, let's get some boulders loaded in! And some foundation holed dug Ty! Skya, we're gonna need a LOT of trees to make..."

While he was talking, Revvit and Ty got together. "This is gonna be awesome Rev." Ty said.

"I cannot wait." Revvit agreed.

"Tail bump!" They both said, and did their sweet tail bump. From the side, Scratch looked on, rather amused by the display. But speaking of Revvit...

Revvit saw Scratch watching and remembered what he had promised him about Ripper.

"And Revvit, we haven't even STARTED thinking about what the inside is gonna look like!" Waldo was saying.

"Sorry Waldo, I can't come along right now." Revvit said.

"What? Why?" Waldo asked, confused.

"I promised Scratch I would tag along with him to scower the area, in case D-Structs is still lurking around. We will catch up with you tonight."

Waldo looked at Revvit suspiciously. Him being alone with that grey scraptor didn't seem like a good idea, but since he needed to direct the dinotrux to start the garage before nightfall, since the sun was going down, he was going to be to busy with that to deal with Revvit. Besides, Revvit was smart and Ty had assured them that Scratch was tame, so maybe he would be fine...

"Alright. Hurry back though." Waldo said.

"Will do." Revvit promised. With that he jumped onto Scratch and they took off.

* * *

 **At The Old Scrapyard...**

* * *

As Scratch got his days worth of scrap together, Revvit tried to figured how he was going to see the Ripper and the Scrapyard without any scraptors seeing him. Watching Scratch work, he noticed his box arms that held the cable for his hook, and got an idea.

"Hey Scratch." He said. Scratch turned to the reptool. "Could I hide in your arm box?"

Scratch looked at it, then held it up next to Revvit to compare size. It looked like he could juuuuust fit. So he put the claw hand to the ground, unloaded the claw and held the empty box to Revvit. He himself retracted his drill bits then, using the cable, he hauled himself backwards into the box until he felt the part where the cable is wrapped around the winch drum. Once his head was ducked into his shell, he was able to fit into the arm box with the claw retracted. With the small holes in Scratch's arm to prevent suction, Revvit was able to see outside of the box.

Once Revvit was in position, Scratch picked up his load of scrap and made his way towards Rippers Scrapyard.

* * *

 **Rippers Scrapyard, Near The End Of Dusk...**

* * *

Ripper was for some reason waiting for Scratch out front of the scrapyard when he arrived.

"Hey Scratch ol' boy!" He said.

"Afternoon Ripper. You wanted to see me?" Scratch replied, a little confused. He noticed Ripper was eyeing his pile of scrap happily.

"I certainly did! Follow me!" Ripper replied back happily. He indicated to Scratch to follow him, witch Scratch did, still confused.

"I must say Scratch I am not one who is easily impressed, but you… You have managed to do so!"

"Is that so?" Scratch looked at Ripper in surprise.

"Indeed so! Thanks to your amazing fresh scrap collecting the scrapyard has never looked and felt better! Fresher food in ACTUAL piles? It's great!

"Well… I'm glad I could help Ripper."

"And I'm thankful Scratch. I repay those who deserve it so I got you a present. It's next to the scrap drop off point."

At this point the two of them had made it to the main part of the scrapyard, where the scraptors slept with their share of the scrap. Next to the biggest pile, called the handout pile, was the scrap drop off point, and next to THAT was a decent sized pile of ore. And since the other scrapters didn't eat ore, that must be Scratch's present.

"Ah. A bunch of ore. Thanks Ripper." Said Scratch, sniffing the ore. It smelled rather fresh, oddly enough.

"Not a problem Scratch. Keep up the good work, and they'll be more then ore heading your direction."

Scratch dropped off the scrap, picked up the ore, and with a goodbye, made his way back out of the scrapyard.

During all this, Revvit watched this and the surroundings from his hiding place, fascinated. From what he could tell, the scraptors were hanging out next to or on piles of scrap, which they seemed to own. There was a massive pile which the leader seemed to own and the scrapters were biting into the scrap, which suggested that something on or in the scrap was something they ate. Interesting stuff.

* * *

 **Back At The Worksite…**

* * *

The team of dinotrux and reptools were gathered around the supplies they had collected for the garage, based on the schematics Revvit had drawn earlier. Click-Clack was looking around the landscape nervously, looking for him, because Waldo said he had gone with the scrapter called Scratch to check the area out. The sun was now gone from the sky meaning darkness was falling, and they still weren't back, which was really starting to worry him. I mean, what if they had gotten hurt? What if the scraptor had eaten Revvit?! WHAT IF-

"I see them!" Called out Skya. The rest of the group looked over to where she was. Sure enough, there was Scratch, with Revvit on his shoulder, causing Click-Clack to sigh with relief. They also noticed Scratch was holding something in his arms.

When he got closer, they saw he was carrying a whole bunch of ore.

"About time you two got back." Waldo said a little scornfully.

"Our apologies." Said Revvit. Scratch nodded. "We got caught up in the sightseeing of the land while looking around. No sign of D-Structs anywhere. Then we decided to grab some ore to take back to you. All in all, a successful trip."

Despite speculation, the others fell for the lie and in the end, they all ate the ore Scratch had brought for dinner, before bringing the materials the dinotrux had collected to Ty's cave for safekeeping. Once stored away, each reptool went with a dinotrux to sleep for the night. Revvit went with Ty, Ace went with Ton-Ton, Click-Clack went with Skya, and Waldo went with Dozer.

* * *

 **Later That Night…**

* * *

Click-Clack couldn't sleep. As he lay next to Skya on the ground looking up though the trees at the night sky, he kept glancing at the scrapter sleeping next to him, and when he closed his eyes, all he could think about was the scrapter coming up next to him and eating him up, just like that. One bite. That's all it would take. Yikes.

His constant shifting and shaking of fear eventually woke up Skya. She woke up, saw where the noises were coming from and leaned her head down towards the nervous reptool.

"Click-Clack?"

"AH!" Click-Clack jumped, then realized who was talking to him. "Oh, sorry Skya. Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, you kinda did with all your constant movement."

"Oh, sorry Skya. It's just... I can't sleep with him around." Click-Clack explained, indicating towards Scratch, who had woken up from Click-Clack's yell and was listening to their conversation.

"I don't blame you. I thought that scraptor would tear me a new one when he first slept with me. But Ty said he was harmless, and he hasn't wrong so far."

"I suppose. But it's still hard to sleep next to someone who..."

Alright, he had heard enough. He wasn't wanted here. With a robotic sigh, Scratch, to Skya and Click-Clack's shock, got up and left the cluster of trees.

"Scratch?" Skya tried to call to him. He didn't even look back.

This was getting tiresome, and not just because it was nighttime. First some of the dinotrux, and now some of the reptools couldn't trust him. He was becoming nothing but a magnet for fear and non-trust. Combined with what he had learned about himself that day, Scratch had had enough of all this bad luck surrounding him. He didn't want to say it, but being on his home planet was looking better at this point.

 _ **"Please don't lose hope my friend. You must stay strong."**_

Oh god. Not her. _"I'm getting tired of staying strong. Leave me alone."_

 _ **"Things will change, they will just take time. Please Josh, you-"**_

 _"I SAID GO AWAY!"_

Silence. She was gone. Scratch knew this wasn't nice and that she was just trying to help, but right now, he didn't want to associate with her for a while. He was still pissed about her sending him here, but then again, he asked for this, so there was no excuse.

With another sigh, he made his way into the night to find somewhere else to sleep. The woman was right. Things WOULD change. The question was, when?

Whatever. Building the garage was tomorrow. Hopefully once that was sorted, he could work on building relationships with the others. Could he do it? Only time would tell.

 **Again, I'm sorry for going dark on this story. Things have been tough and I'm trying to get through it. To Boggie445, no, I'm not dead. I'm just busy. Have a good rest of the day, and thanks to everyone who's been enjoying this so far. It really means a lot.**

 **P.S. Don't expect updates to this story often. I need time to get life sorted then I'll return.**

 **P.P.S. I'm not satisfied with the ending of this chapter but I needed to get it out to show I'm not dead. I'll probably rewrite in the future.**


	9. Hot Heads At Work

**Early The Next Morning, Garage Build Site...**

* * *

The reptools had gotten up early to go over plans for the garage and to make final modifications. Revvit was using his drill to mark the rock with the final touches, and the others were giving suggestions. But there was something on Ace's mind, and at one point, she decided to ask it.

"Hey Waldo?" The grumpy reptool looked over towards her. "I've been wondering, I have never heard of alpha scraptors before. How did you know about them?"

"Understandable Ace. I'm not surprised you guys and those dinotrux had never heard of them. Their homes are pretty far away from these lands from what I've heard. My father would tell me stories about them since he used to live in another ravine before we came here. His old ravine was near a living place for alpha scraptors which is why we ended up moving away. According to him, there was a lot of speculation and conspiracies about alpha scraptors, but from what the ravine observed, they drank the oil of dinotrux to keep sane, ate ore like dinotrux to survive, and would maintain each other with spare parts."

"Wow. Why didn't you tell us about them before?" Asked Ace.

Waldo shrugged. "Never needed to. I never expected to actually MEET another alpha scraptor, let alone have to explain them. Hopefully we don't meet another one." Ace nodded in understanding.

"I agree." Chimed in Click-Clack. "I'm scared enough with having one alpha scraptor around. I know Ty said he's not dangerous, but, to be honest, I'm still scared of him."

"We all are Click-Clack. Right guys?" Said Ace.

"Not sure. I haven't been around him long enough to know if he's going to be a pain or not, so no vote from me yet." Waldo replied. They then turned to Revvit, who had an answer of his own.

"Well, Ty says he's not a threat, and I trust him enough to believe him, so no. Besides, I've been with him for a while and he hasn't hurt me yet, so I doubt you all have any need to fear. You guys trust ME, right?"

There was an unsure silence among the reptools, before Revvit sighed, and jumped off the rock that had the schematics for the garage. "I'm going to see if Ty is up yet so he can take a look at these plans. Once we have the garage set up we will be able to start team-building exercises. And I promise, Scratch won't harm any of you." And with that, he went on his way.

* * *

 **Back At The Dinotrux Resting Places...**

* * *

Ty was in his cave. Skya was in his trees. Dozer was in his mound. Ton-Ton was under his rocks. All were asleep. All was still. All was quiet.

Then, the sun came up past the horizon and lit up the landscape. And once that had happened, Ton-Ton burst out of his rocks and shouted out to everyone. "Morning everybody! Big dudes! Little dudes! Dude dudes! Let's get this day started!" He himself raced to the nearby rocky slopes and sped around them for his morning exercise, jumping off a rock, doing a flip and skidding around the top.

As he sped back he passed Dozer, still waking up. "Morning Dozer!"

Dozer got up from his sleeping position and yawned. "Back at ya Ton-Ton! Morning Skya!" He called out.

"Hey Dozer!" She called back.

Meanwhile, Ty himself got out of his cave and yawned as well. He found a nearby rock and managed to scratch his itchy tread, a morning tradition of him, before Revvit came up to him.

"Ty! Good, you are up. Waldo, Ace, Click-Clack and I have been going over the plans for the garage, and we have a cooouuuple small modifications to discuss. Oh, not to mention we need to finish gathering materials AND digging the foundation."

"Revvit, do you hear that?" Ty asked.

Revvit went quiet. Silence.

"That's the sound of me still waking up. Give me a minute here?" He said tiredly.

Oh, yes. Please, forgive me. One-thousand and one, One-thousand and two, One-thousand and three-

Seeing Revvit's waiting strategy, Ty laughed and submitted. "Ok, ok! I'm ready... RACE YA!" He suddenly said, and quickly drove towards the build site.

"Ty! That is NOT fair!" Revvit yelled after him, and gave chase.

As Ty approached the build site, he saw the other dinotrux approaching as well... except Scratch. Where was he now?

Seeing how he had been sleeping with Skya, he came up to her and asked. "Skya, have you seen Scratch?"

"Haven't seen him since this morning."

"What? How come he's not with you and Click-Clack?"

"…we MAY have talked about him behind his back last night. And he MAY have heard us, causing him to leave."

"(Sigh), great. Any idea where he could be?"

"Not sure. You'd have to ask Revvit. He's usually the one that watches him from what I've seen."

"Good idea."

By now, Revvit had made it to the build site and was making final plans with the reptools. "You think he'll like the new features we added?" Ace asked.

Ty rolled up and took a look. "Like em? I LOVE em!" He exclaimed. "Alright everyone, once we've got Scratch here we can get started. Revvit any idea where he could be?"

"He's not with Skya?" Revvit asked, surprised.

"Afraid not. Things happened last night." Skya replied.

"Hmm, I think I may have an idea where he is then. Ton-Ton, let's go get him. As for the rest of you, may I suggest a tune-up to make sure everyone is tip-top condition before we get started."

"Now that you mention it, my frill plate is a little loose." Commented Dozer, lowering his blade to show everyone.

"Yeah, and I think I lost a coupler on my tail." Added Ty.

"Then let's TOOL IT UP!" Chanted Ace, and as work began on the dinotrux, Revvit got onto Ton-Ton and they made their way towards Scratch's supposed destination.

Unknown to them, D-Structs watched from nearby. He ducked back into cover and shook his tail. The part of the tail that connected to the chain for his wrecking ball was loose and moved around when he shook. He growled and went off. He was going to find his OWN reptool.

* * *

 **Some Distance And Time Later, At The Old Scrapyard...**

* * *

"Woah..." Awed Ton-Ton, looking at the mass of old parts that he was approaching. "What is that place?"

"It's an old scraptor hive." Replied Revvit from Ton-Ton's flatbed. "Scratch would usually come here each night to get away from us and think. And if my theory is correct he should be somewhere around here now."

And sure enough, once they reached the place, there was Scratch, sleeping peacefully in the center of the hive. It was almost a shame to wake him up. But he WAS needed, so Ton-Ton approached him carefully as to not wake him up with a jolt. And once he reached him, he gave a tap on the head.

* * *

 **Just A Few Seconds Earlier...**

* * *

Scratch was still impressed by how well the metal was protecting him from the elements as he slept. As he lay there, sleeping and dreaming about home, he may not have had any idea what time it was, but he was strangely sleeping comfortably for being made out of metal. Why?

Then, his sleep was interrupted by something tapping him on the head. He tiredly opened his eyes and looked up to see Ton-Ton standing over him.

"Morning Scratch dude. You ready to get to work?" Work?

Oh, that's right. He was helping to build the garage today. Good, that means he doesn't have to sleep in the open anymore.

So with a yawn, he tried to stand up, only for his treads to roll out from underneath him causing him to fall backwards. Grr, stupid treads. He had yet to get used to these things and remembering to brake before standing up.

Ton-Ton tried his hardest not to laugh at what he was seeing.

Scratch tried again and this time managed to stand upright. Then with a nod to Ton-Ton, he followed him back to the build site.

Only they didn't go back normally. Scratch didn't know why, but he just had the urge to pull ahead of Ton-Ton, so he revved up a gear and got ahead of him. Then Ton-Ton, seeing the que for a challenge, pulled ahead in front of Scratch. They looked at each other, the same thought coming to both their minds.

"I know what your both thinking right now." Said Revvit from Ton-Ton's flatbed. "And before you do anything just know that-" But his explanation was falling on deaf ears (if they even HAD ears). Before he knew it Ton-Ton and Scratch suddenly put their engines into high gear and revved at each other, before dashing off towards the build site, with Revvit flying backwards into the depths of Ton-Ton's flatbed. Just play some fast music, and the race was on!

At first, Ton-Ton had the lead, having two more wheels to use to give him more traction, thus more speed. But he was amazed to see that Scratch, head and body lowered for less wind resistance, was catching up! Scratch may have had only two treads to work with, but as he felt his gears keep increasing, he was going faster, and faster, and faster still!

Near the halfway point, Scratch was going so fast he had overtaken Ton-Ton. With a roar of triumph, he continued racing ahead of Ton-Ton.

At the build site, Skya was on the lookout for Ton-Ton and Scratch, and you can imagine her surprise when she saw a cloud of dust being kicked up by Scratch going at high speed towards them, with Ton-Ton behind trying to catch up.

"Uhh, guys. You may want to see this." The others looked towards where Skya was looking, and they were just as amazed as she was.

Eventually Scratch saw the other dinotrux and reptools under a HUGE rock jutting out from the ground. They were standing on a small incline, and there was a ramp that lead up to the level they were at. This must be the build site for the garage.

At that thought, Scratch realized he was still going at high speeds and needed to stop. So he put his head body back up, lowered his gears and put on the brakes. But he was so fast, he actually had to circle around the rock the build was taking place at in order to get enough distance to stop himself.

Finally, he slowed down enough to stop himself, and thankfully because of the training he had been giving himself for the last couple of days about starting and stopping, he managed to stop by going into the wall at slow enough speeds so he didn't damage himself, before leaning on it to give himself and his now aching metal body a rest.

Eventually, Ton-Ton rolled up onto the scene. "Dude! That was siiiiick! You have TOTALLY got to come do some tricks with me!"

Revvit, still shaking a bit from his experience in Ton-Ton's flatbed, climbed out and said, "I would prefer you didn't do it until AFTER I'm out of your flatbed." He said.

"Whoops. Sorry little dude." Apologized Ton-Ton.

At this point, the other dinotrux had approached them from the upper level.

"Hey dudes!" Ton-Ton called to them. "Me and Scratch were just having a morning workout. You know, get the engines going."

"No kidding." Commented Skya.

"Well then, if your done, how about joining us so you can both get tuned up for work?" Ty said.

"My thoughts exactly." Revvit said, heading up the ramp to the other dinotrux.

"Sounds good dude." Ton-Ton added, following behind.

The last up the ramp was Scratch, who was a little unsure about letting the reptools he had just met mess around with his new form. Sure it was just a tune up, but… I don't know. It felt a bit… weird. Thankfully, Revvit was already ahead on this and had made a mental note to have him and Waldo do Scratch, while Ace and Click-Clack worked on Ton-Ton.

As the reptools got to work on the two of them, Scratch looked over the garage plans and started putting his markings on them. And by the looks of it, it was going to be a biggie.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, In Another Piece Of Land Nearby…**

* * *

A piece of scrap stuck out of rock, ready for the taking. Who would be the one to have it? A scraptor? A scrapadactyl? Nope. A scraptool.

The scraptool's name was Skrap-It, who was jittery, jumpy and not very smart. Unlike reptools, the way he was built made allowed him to take dinotrux apart rather than repair them, especially with the blowtorch on his head and the cutting tools in his back.

And he had just found a lonely piece of scrap. "Yes, yes! This will be perfect for my collection. Perfect!" He muttered to himself, pulling at the piece. "Now if (grunt) only I could (grunt) get it... LOOSE!" At that, the piece of scrap suddenly jolted out of the rock and caused Skrap-It to tumble off the rock it was stuck on. He fell to the ground and the scrap landed on him, but he didn't care. He dragged it to his collection of scrap nearby to add it, unaware that a certain grey T-Trux was watching him.

"Now, where should I put YOU, hmm?" He said to a screw-on cap he had collected earlier. "Next to the hexnuts? No? The filter panel? Maybe by the enormous T-Trux?"

Realizing what he was seeing, he screamed. "(Kzzz) I wasn't... I didn't...!" He stuttered. "Do you want this? You can have it. Hehe..."

"My tail is broken." D-Structs said, ignoring his plea and turning to show him. "Fix it."

"Oh! Yes! Heheheh. Uh, but what you want is a reptool. THEY fix stuff, I-I'm a scraptool. We take stuff apart."

D-Structs turned back to him. "So do it backwards."

"Backwards?"

"Take it apart, but in reverse."

"Yeah yeah! I can do that! But uh, what's in it for me?"

"How about I DON'T stomp you!"

"Uhhh, I WAS hoping for a little more." Scrap-it looked up hopefully.

D-Stucts circled around him, thinking. "You're a greedy little creature, aren't you?"

"Thank you, your very kind." Said Scrap-it, a little sarcastically.

"You want something out of this? Fine. How would you like a T-Trux for your scrap collection?"

"Uhhh, I-I don't think I could take on a T-Trux by myself."

"Not you, me. If you fix me, I'll give you a T-Trux to scrap."

Scrap-It LOVED this deal. He clapped his metallic hands and ran up onto D-Structs tail. "(Kzzzzzzzzz) Backwards! Backwards! Backwards! Back-" Then he saw a problem. "Wait. I can't fix this..."

"That's NOT what I want to hear!"

"Nononono! No! I-I'd LOVE to! I'd LOVE to! I-I just... heheheh, don't have the right part."

"Hmm, the right part..." D-Structs said. "I know just where you can get it." And with that, he made his way towards Ty and his friend's build site.

* * *

 **Back At The Build Site...**

* * *

Ton-Ton was finished being tuned up and had joined the other dinotrux, chatting with them and the reptools about the build. Scratch was done himself, thanks to Revvit and Waldo. They had tightened some loose bolts for the scale-like scrap plates on his body, and on his treads. But because of their limited knowledge of an alpha scraptor's (or heck, ANY scraptor's) inner workings, Revvit decided it best not to mess around with Scratchs, and leave that alone unless it's needed.

Scratch himself had done his first task of marking the different pieces needed for the garage. According to the plans the garage would be built from the floor up (of course), starting with the entrances, which would be made from long pieces of rock, which would stay in place from foundation holes. Once that was done, the rest of the walls would be made from a variety of long pieces of rock with smaller rocks to finish it, with the occasional hole for windows. There would also be some rocks for the sides of the ramp. Finally, a huge piece of rock would be used as the roof. How they would find a big enough rock for the roof was anyone's guess, but that would probably be brought up when the time comes.

For now the parts had been marked so Scratch backed off to let Revvit see them. A was marked for the floor, B1-? was marked for the foundation holes, C1-? was marked for the entrance rocks, D1-? was marked for the bigger rocks for the wall, E1-? was marked for any smaller rocks for the wall, and F was marked for the roof. Revvit nodded in approval, so Scratch called out to the others for silence. When they saw everything was ready, they all lined up next to him and read the plans while awaiting instructions.

"(Ahem). Now, I have organized the building plan into 13 stages, or phases if you will. Let's begin with phase 1." Revvit announced.

"Sounds great, Rev!" Yelled Ty. And dinotrux went off to begin work, as Revvit looked on a bit worriedly.

Phase 1 was pretty much preparing the build site for the actual build, such as clearing loose rock, making foundation holes, collecting the building materials and marking them. Ty used his huge mouth to dig the foundation holes, Ton-Ton went to grab the rocks, Dozer dozed the loose rocks on the build site away, and Skya, after clearing one herself, went to grab the trees. Scratch waited near the reptools for the materials to start marking them.

Things looked fine, but then things started going wrong. Ton-Ton accidentally threw his rocks right at Revvit, who had to duck behind the rock that had the plans on them to not get squashed. He peaked out, then tried to call out to the others. "Great! Now, if we could just organize you all an-"

But chaos still went on. Ty made some foundation holes but Dozer accidently dozed right over them, and Ton-Ton acciedently threw his rock load right at the trees Skya was carrying.

"Or... not."

"Dozer! You just filled in my foundation holes!"

"Uh, sorry!"

"My trees!"

"Sorry Skya! My bad!"

The reptools looked on. "Are they working off the same plans we are?" Ace asked.

"Give them time. They are new at working together." Revvit replied.

"They can take all the time they need. I'm gonna take a nap." Waldo said, leaving the group.

With a bit of communication, the work resumed.

* * *

 **Some Time Later...**

* * *

It was the afternoon, and the build was going well. Apart from a few mistakes concerning messing up each others work, everything seemed to be fine. They had even managed to get the rocks for the ramp in place.

However, somewhere in the build site, Scrap-It was sneaking around on his mission: Find tailbolts for his new friend, D-Structs.

As he snuck around, he had to duck behind a rock as Ace and Click-Clack passed by, talking.

"Click-Clack, you did a nice job on Ton-Ton's tail."

"Oh, I did? I had my eyes closed the whole time."

Once they were gone, Scrap-It continued to sneak around the build site.

Eventually, he came across the place where the parts were being kept, and quickly became distracted. "Oooooh, I wonder they keep the tailbolts? (Gasp!) Bracing plates?! GASKETS?! (Kzzzz) It's like scrap heaven!"

Once he was back on track, he continued exploring and found the tailbolts... right under a sleeping reptool. Seeing that he would need to steal a tailbolt from right under his proverbial nose, Scrap-It put his metal hand out to grab the bolt, but the reptool kept dipping down in his sleep, almost touching him and nearly seeming to wake up. With some courage, Scrap-It finally managed to grab one of the tailbolts. The tailbolts made a noise as they fell from the stack. From the fear of waking the reptool up, Scrap-It fell backwards off the ledge they were on with a crash. The reptool never woke up.

As he made his way back to D-Structs, tailbolt in mouth, he was shocked to hear someone call out, "Hey!" He quickly ducked down thinking someone had seen him, but was thankful to see it wasn't towards him, as the voice continued, "Can we all knock it off for a quick sec?" He watched the scene unfold before him.

The other dinotrux circled around Ty, as he had something to say. "Great job, but... this isn't working at all."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Ton-Ton, driving next to the entrance the group had built earlier. "We got one wall up already!" Unfortunately, Ton-Ton's tail had hit the wall, causing it to fall down right in front of them. "...Whoops."

Nearby, there was a facepalm from a watching Scratch, half because of Ton-Ton's mistake, half because he had a feeling he knew what this was going to lead to.

And it did. More arguing.

"Nice job on that foundation hole, Ty." Dozer sarcastically commented.

"You DOZED right over it, remember?"

"You shoulda let me crane that wall into place."

Ton-Ton joined the group from the fallen wall. "There was nothing wrong with what I did!"

"It's all your fault!"

"YOU messed it up!"

"Did not!"

And with that, it was another all out argument, leaving Skrap-It snickering at the sight before heading back to a waiting D-Structs.

Revvit came up besides his friend. "Um, Ty? Ty?" He tried to call to him. But he was arguing with the others so much that he couldn't hear him.

At this point, Scratch had joined the group, and was standing behind Revvit. Seeing that Revvit was trying to get Ty's attention, Scratch hit him on the tread. Still in the moment of the argument, Ty turned back to look at whatever hit him in anger. Scratch took a step back from Ty's angry mood, hoping he wasn't going to regret trying to help Revvit talk to him. Thankfully, when Ty saw it was just Scratch trying to get his attention, he cooled off.

Attention now away from the argument, Revvit tried again. "Ty, I am not sure this is working either."

"Hmm, your right Rev. Guys!" The others stopped arguing and looked at him. "We REALLY got to find a way to WORK TOGETHER."

The others agreed. They then decided to call it quits for the day and get some ore, then wait for Ty and Revvit to talk about how to get them working together better. Work would then resume in the morning.

Scratch sighed at this. He had hoped to be sleeping under a ROOF tonight, but because of the issues concerning the dinotrux, that wasn't happening. Stupid dinotrux. Why can't they just shut up and wo-

 _"Woah, where did that come from? I definitely need some oil. I'll have to grab some from my dead scrapadactyl after dinner. Damn alpha scraptor body..."_

Anyway, the garage. Well, Rome wasn't built in a day, so he would just have to wait until tomorrow. Hopefully then, Ty and Revvit will have figured how to sort the dinotrux, then it will be smooth sailing. After all, what else could happen?

* * *

 **That Night, In The Nearby Piece Of Land...**

* * *

As Scrap-It worked on replacing D-Structs tailbolt, D-Structs was pacing around after hearing what Scrap-It had told him what he had seen. "And now their BUILDING something to repair themselves. And if their building, that means they're STAYING, in MY territory!"

He got so mad at this, he flung his tail around, causing Scrap-It to go flying off and get his head stuck in some rocks. D-Structs didn't even notice he was responsible, and barked at Scrap-It to get back to work.

Once Scrap-It was unstuck and back and D-Structs tail, tailbolt in his mouth, D-Structs was thinking out loud. "There has to be a way... There HAS to be a way to break them apart!"

"From what I've seen they're already halfway there." Said Scrap-It. "They were arguing about... everything!"

This intrigued D-Structs. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. (Kzzzz!) They don't seem to be getting along at all. They're trying to work together but they keep fighting! Heheheheh, and they're new garage keeps falling down!"

This sparked the idea that D-Structs needed. Break the garage without them noticing, make them fight, they'll split apart. Perfect.

At this point, Scrap-It installed the new tailbolt, and the end of D-Structs tail was moving with the rest of it. "There! I think your tail's finished. Go on. (Kzz!) Give it a try." D-Structs did, moving his tail suddenly upwards. With a yell, Scrap-It was flung into the air, landed back on the tail, and slid down to D-Structs tread cover. "Eh... I see you were way ahead of me on that." He jumped off.

"With a little help, their arguing will END their building and split their group apart... FOR GOOD." D-Structs said threateningly. He would initiate his plan in the morning when they were back at work.

* * *

 **In The Morning, Back At The Build Site...**

* * *

It was Day 2 of building the garage, and the dinotrux were lined up in front of Ty, with Revvit on his head, ready for the plan concerning getting organized.

"Ok. Rev and I have figured out a way to get this done!" Ty announced. "Dozer, we need you doze a clear spot for us."

"Sounds good to me. As long as I'm dozing,"

Revvit continued. "Skya, those trees you are bringing in will be very useful for the roof, but maybe you could not drop them right where Ton-Ton unloads his rocks."

"Well TECHNICALLY, he unloads his rocks where I put my trees." This earned a growl from Scratch, who was standing near her. He was really starting to get annoyed by Skya's constant attitude and snarky remarks. Even with oil in his system, it was enough to get on his nerves... so to speak.

Ty quickly spoke up. "Skya."

"What?"

"We have to get along and work TOGETHER if we want to finish this garage."

"Ok ok ok. Your right. Good plan." Skya conceded.

"Oh! Oh oh! Oh!" Piped up Ton-Ton. "I bet I know my part! You want me to bring in all the boulders, but don't fling them anywhere until YOU ask for them."

All eyes were on Revvit. "…Uh, yes actually. That is exactly right. How did you know?"

"I heard you guys talking earlier. Heh."

"Well great!" Said Ty. "Then let's try to get some more walls up, huh?"

With that, the dinotrux went off to their duties, leaving Scratch with Ty and Revvit.

Scratch was confused. What about him? Was he just doing the same thing as yesterday, or...?

Then Ty leaned his head in. "Scratch, once your done marking materials, do you think you could supervise the others? You know, just to make sure everything is ok?"

"Supervising, huh? Works for me." Scratch thought. He gave a salute to Ty and Revvit.

"Excellent. I knew I could count on you buddy." Ty said. And with that, the trio also got to work.

Work went really well. Dozer would clear a spot and take it to a mound he was creating, Ty would make the foundation holes, Skya brought in the trees, and Ton-Ton would bring in the rocks according to where Ty and Revvit wanted them. Even Scratch managed to really get into the build, marking materials and supervising where they went. Once the foundation holes were made, Revvit cut out the rocks they needed and Ty put them into place. Then Skya would use her hook to crane the trees into place and Ton-Ton would put the rocks into place.

Eventually, they had the front entrance up. "See that Rev?" Said Ty to Revvit as they looked over their work. "We're a well-oiled machine!" Which was true, until...

"Ton-Ton! What did you do to my trees?!"

"...That just blew a gasket."

Nearby, Skya looked scornfully at Ton-Ton. The load of trees that she had just brought in was covered in boulders.

"Hey it wasn't me!" Ton-Ton argued.

"Oh yeah? Who else could fling these boulders?!"

Behind a nearby rock, Scrap-It was hiding next to D-Structs. "Great job flinging those boulders. (Kzzzzz!) What's next?" He asked.

"Wait for it..." Said D-Structs.

A moment of silence...

"Wha... MY MOUND!" Yelled Dozer.

Scrap-It looked at D-Structs excitedly.

Dozer looked in disbelief at his mound. It had become covered in trees.

"I...I don't even...I can't...I...SKYA!"

Skya and Ton-Ton came over to see what happened. "It wasn't me!" Skya said. "It was probably Ton-Ton!"

"It wasn't me! It was probably Dozer!"

"Me? It's MY mound! Here Skya. Take your trees BACK!" Dozer grabbed one of the trees and hurled it at Skya. It missed her, but ended up striking Ton-Ton.

"Dude! Quit throwing trees at me!"

At this point Ty intervened. "Guys! Guys! Knock it off!"

Back behind the rock, Scrap-It said, "It's working! It's working! (Kzzzz!) They're all fighting!"

"And soon, they'll all be leaving. They just need one more push." Replied D-Structs, grabbing another boulder.

Once everyone was organized again, they got back to work. At one point, Dozer was clearing a boulder next to the entrance, while Ty, who was standing on a staircase of rocks, was pushing on one of the rocks that was keeping it up.

Scratch was on the ramp leading to the entrance at this point. As he watched Dozer take the boulder away and Ty hold up the structure, he suddenly saw a random boulder fly towards the structure. He had no time to react. The boulder flew right into the rock that Ty was pushing. The impact caused Ty to flip backwards, head over treads, and crash onto the hard ground.

Scratch let out a roar of fear. Ty looked up to see that the entrance was collapsing towards them. The top rocks of the entrance that were in a vertical position fell down the ramp, rolling and bouncing on the ground. Scratch turned tail and barely managed to drive away from the falling rocks. Even Ty had to drive backwards from his position to not be hit. In the end, no one was hurt, but Scratch and Ty was nearly flattened.

"Dozer!" Ty immediately turned to the Dozeratops in rage.

"What?" Asked Dozer, totally confused.

"You almost flattened me and Scratch!"

"I didn't do it! It was probably Ton-Ton!"

"I am careful with my rocks, dude!"

"Not careful enough, DUDE."

"...Aw. Now you've used dude against me?! You have gone too far!" And with that, Ton-Ton charged Dozer and the two of them started fighting.

At one point in the fight, Dozer pushed Ton-Ton into Skya. "Hey! Watch it!" She yelled.

"Stay out of it, necky!"

"My name is SKYA!" She tailswinged at Dozer and knocked him down.

"Nice teamwork dude." Said Ton-Ton. But Skya hit him as well.

"I'm not a dude either." She said coldly. And with THAT, it was a three-way brawl between them all.

The reptools watched in fear of the situation. "I don't think I'm being unreasonable when I say that this is really, really scary!" Voiced Click-Clack.

Ty tried to intervene again, but he kept getting struck by flying rocks from the fight. "Hey! What's the matter with all of you?!"

"Nothing that getting away from HERE can't fix!" Said Dozer, turning around and leaving the build behind.

"What? Dozer, where are you going?"

"Well, wherever he's going, I'm going the OTHER way!" Said Ton-Ton, doing just that.

Finally, Skya left. "Skya?" Ty called to her.

"Sorry Ty. I gotta go somewhere I can't see them anymore, and considering my height, that's gonna be pretty far."

After the dinotrux went their separate ways, Ty sighed, dejected. Revvit came up to him. "Err, perhaps it's more difficult than we anticipated bringing together these different personalities." He said.

"Yeah... it's looking that way." Said Ty, and with his head hung low, he went somewhere to be alone.

Revvit could only look on as his friend went into the distance. He headed back to the other reptools to discuss what they were going to do now.

Scratch, who was still at the bottom of the ramp, watched the whole scene. As he watched Ty head off, many questions circled his mind. What was he supposed to do now? Should he try to comfort Ty? Should he stick with Revvit and figure out what to do? Why did the dinotrux argue so much?

Then one question suddenly hit him.

Where did that random boulder come from?

 **PHEW! It always feels like a huge relief when I complete one of these chapters. Mainly because of writers block. I hate writers block.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading the new chapter, keep those reviews coming, and have a great rest of the day.**

 **P.S. Tired of waiting for me to put up a new chapter? Then check out my Twitch, where I'll be live streaming occasionally. Feel free to ask questions! Channel Name: RTNT911  
**

 **P.P.S. I got a friend into watching Dinotrux. If he's interested enough, he'll probably be checking out the new chapters (you know, spelling mistakes, how good it is and whatnot).**


	10. Cliffhanger

Looking over the knocked over entrance from the bottom of the ramp, Scratch tried to determine where the random boulder that had knocked it over had come from. He remembered it flying in from the right, so someone must have thrown it. But from what he remembered, Ty was on the rocks fixing up the entrance, Dozer was just leaving the scene, and Skya and Ton-Ton were behind them doing... whatever. None of them were off to the right when the rock crashed into the entrance, so who threw it?

Going over to the right and looking around, Scratch couldn't see anything until he went behind some other rocks. There, he saw some 2 types of tracks. One were huge tread tracks, about the size of Ty. The other were small footprints, about the size of one of the reptools. So whoever threw the rock was hiding behind here. And since it wasn't Ty or Revvit...

Scratch's eyes became angry. D-Structs. The same bully that Ty and the gang had stood up to a couple of days ago, not to mention he hit him into a tree. HE had knocked over the build, and messed up the dinotrux work, but why? To separate the group? That WOULD get them off his land, but how would he have known how to separate them in the first place? And who did the other tracks belong to?

Whatever. All he knew for sure was D-Structs was responsible for what happened today, and the others had to find out. But since he wasn't able to tell them about it, he would have to show what he found to Revvit. HE would tell them.

His detective work complete, Scratch went to look for Revvit.

* * *

 **Somewhere Else In The Build Site...**

* * *

The reptools were circled around Revvit, who had returned from talking to Ty.

"W-What do we do now?" Asked Click-Clack nervously.

"I am not sure..." Replied Revvit. "With the dinotrux seperated and the build uncompleted, I am afraid we may have to return to the rav-"

Just then, a scraptor roar cut him off. The reptools turned to see Scratch approaching them in a hurry. When he reached them, he pointed in the direction of where he had just come from while roaring in a urgent way. Revvit couldn't understand him of course, but he DID understand that whatever Scratch was trying to say, and whatever he was seemingly trying to show him, it was an emergency. He turned to the other reptools. "I will be back. Stay here and wait for me." He ordered. The other reptools nodded, understanding the urgency of the moment.

Revvit jumped onto Scratch. "Ok Scratch, take me to what you want to shoWOAH!" Revvit didn't finish his sentence. Scratch had already turned around and was quickly making his way back the way he came.

* * *

 **Back At The Rocks Where The Tread Marks Were...**

* * *

Revvit barely hung on as Scratch was racing towards his destination. When he stopped, Revvit noticed he was behind some rocks near the build site. What did Scratch want to show him here?

Scratch leaned his head down and let Revvit off onto the ground. "Well... that was slightly terrifying." Revvit commented, still recovering from the sudden speed of his friend. He then noticed something on the ground. "Huh? Are these tread marks? Where did they come from?"

Looking around, he noticed they went the same direction as another pair of marks, only these ones were like tiny footprints. "That is odd. I do not recognize THESE treads." He looked up to Scratch. Scratch looked back. They both had the same thought.

Follow the treads, find the perpetrators.

* * *

 **Somewhere In A Nearby Valley...**

* * *

Scrap-It laughed maniacally as he followed D-Structs to the location of his new scrap. "They're all leaving! We did it!" He cheered.

Suddenly, D-Structs stopped, causing Scrap-It to bump into him. "What do you mean, WE?" He asked menacingly.

"Er, well, uh, by we," Scrap-It quickly corrected himself. "hehe, I meant YOU, cause, your big enough for a we..."

"You really should talk less." D-Structs said, and resumed moving forward.

After a pause, Scrap-It spoke again. "So... when do I get that T-Trux scrap you promised, hmm?"

"Right about now." D-Structs replied, smirking to himself. "Ty should be all alone."

Behind a rock the two of them passed, Revvit and Scratch watched on. They quickly ducked back behind it as D-Structs and a scraptool they had never seen before passed by.

"D-Structs!" Revvit said to himself, realizing HE was the one that had been messing up the build all day. When they had gone, Revvit spoke to Scratch. "Great job finding those tread marks Scratch." Scratch smiled to himself and nodded back. He was almost feeling glad that D-Structs had tried to ruin things, otherwise he wouldn't have needed to be useful to help the others.

But enough self-smugness. D-Structs was on the move and by the sound of it he was going to pay Ty a visit and kill him. Revvit was thinking the same thing, and the two of them followed D-Structs to find Ty.

As they proceeded, the sun was starting to go down from the top of the sky, and grey clouds started circling overhead.

* * *

 **High On A Cliff Near The Valley, Overlooking The Build Site...**

* * *

Ty hadn't felt this down in a long time. As he gazed at the build site in the distance through the mass of grey clouds that were forming just below him, he sighed sadly. All he wanted to do was bring a couple of dinotrux species together to fend off a bully who wanted nothing but to take the land away from them. Was that too much to ask? Apparently so, because they were now leaving and probably returning to their own territories.

And what about revvit and the other reptools? What were THEY going to do? Return to the ravine? Probably. They couldn't stay out in the open, or the scraptors or scrapadactyls would get them.

And Scratch? Well, he hasn't known him for long, but from what Ty had seen, he seemed like a nice dinotrux. He would never know for sure until they spent some more time together, but he DID work hard and kept the other dinotrux in line, even if he did have an uncontrollable temper...

His thoughts were then interrupted by the sounds of treads behind him. He turned to the noise and to his annoyance, it was D-Structs.

"D-Structs, you do NOT want to cross me right now!" He yelled at him.

"Where are your friends Ty?" Asked D-Structs, though he already knew the answer.

"Where are yours?" Ty retorted.

"I hope you haven't been FIGHTING... hehehehe."

"Wait..." Ty said, putting two and two together. "Messing up the build... The fighting... YOU did this!"

"You did it to yourselves. You just needed a little push." D-Structs said, and on that cue, he charged at Ty, causing him to be pushed back almost off the cliff they were on.

Ty barely managed to get back from the cliff, but he didn't move from his position. "You wanna do this? Let's do it!" Ty taunted.

"My pleasure." D-Structs said, getting ready to swing his tail.

Just then, there was a scraptor roar from the side. The 2 dinotrux turned to see Scratch and Revvit running up to the scene. "Ty! No!" Revvit called. Scratch raced in front of him and got between the 2 T-Truxs, roaring furiously at D-Structs.

"You again? Didn't you learn your lesson last time you little scrap collector?" D-Structs fumed.

Ty drove up behind his friend. "His NAME is Scratch!"

"I don't care who he is. If he wants to get his tail kicked by me again, I'll be happy to oblige." Said D-Structs, and he swung his tail at Scratch. This time though, Scratch was ready for it, and he hit the floor, causing the tail to miss him. Then, in a show of strength, he retaliated at D-Structs by charging him, causing him to be pushed back and one of his treads to almost slip off the cliff. He caught himself however and got back from the cliff.

Turning back to Scratch, he readied himself for another attack. "That was a mistake." D-Structs said coldly, and he leaned his head down while charging towards them. Unsure what he was doing, Scratch and Ty just backed away as far as they could, before they almost fell off the cliff again. With nowhere else to move, Ty used the hydraulics in his treads to jump sideways away from the cliff. Scratch however couldn't do it in time and he ended up getting hit backwards from D-Structs head. This time, he wasn't lucky with the cliff. With a fall backwards, a slip from his treads and a scream of fear, Scratch fell off the cliff back first towards the hard, hard ground.

Ty wasn't fast enough to catch him with his mouth, and only watched helplessly as his friend fell to his death down the cliff. "SCRATCH!" He cried. He then turned in fury to a snickering D-Structs.

"That's one less scraptor in the world." He said. "And as for YOU Ty, this is MY crater!" And with that, he swung his tail at Ty's head. The tail collided and Ty was also launched backwards off the cliff towards the ground.

D-Structs looked over the edge in triumph. The two of them were dropped and dead. "You should have left when you had the chance." He said, and he turned around to get back to the bottom of the cliff to find Ty and Scratch's bodys.

Revvit, who had seen everything, ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down. He could only see vague cliff shadows and grey clouds. "TY! SCRATCH!"

He kept looking in vain for his two friends. He couldn't accept that they were dead. He couldn't. He just couldn't!

Mercifully, he got his wish. As a strong gust of wind started to clear the clouds away, he finally spotted Ty and Scratch on 2 small ledges just below the clouds. They had somehow managed to land on them and Ty was now revving backwards to the cliff wall for dear life to stop from falling off. Scratch was smaller and not in any danger of falling anymore, but was stuck by his back pipes in the ground of HIS ledge, and was now waving his arms and legs in the air helplessly like a turtle on it's back. How they got into those positions was anyone's guess, but hey, let's leave the complaining of the logic of the show to the other people on the internet, shall we?

In any case, Ty and Scratch was still alive. "Ty! Are you and Scratch ok down there?" Revvit called to them.

"Well, we DID just fall off a cliff!" Ty called back. Scratch just roared back in an annoyed tone at Revvit's obvious question.

"I am going to get help! Stay right there!" Revvit said, and he rushed off to find the other dinotrux who had left the build earlier. If he could explain Ty and Scratch's situation and about D-Structs, they would SURELY come to thier rescue!

"Not a problem." Ty said to himself.

* * *

 **Somewhere Near The Crater, Some Time Later...**

* * *

Skya was still fuming about her argument and fight with the other dinotrux. Those two were just so infuriating with how careless they were!

"SKYA!" She heard someone call her name, and by the sound of it, it was Revvit. She just kept moving.

"SKYA! SKYA, WAIT!" Eventually, she sighed, stopped and turned to Revvit.

"Revvit, whatever it is, I don't want to hear it!" She said firmly, and kept moving.

"It is Ty and Scratch! They are in trouble!" Revvit said. That caught her attention.

"Where?!"

"I will show you. Let's go!" And the two of them quickly made their way back to Ty and Scratch's location, as Revvit was explaining the situation.

* * *

 **At The Bottom Of The Cliffs, About The Same Time...**

* * *

D-Structs and Scrap-It were on the move, and Scrap-It was almost bursting at the seams in impatience. And it was annoying D-Structs. "Ohohohoo, I'm so excited! I'm gonna get my very own T-Trux AND scraptor scrap! This is the best day of my LIFE!"

"Stop. Talking."

"(Kzzz) The best, best, best day of my life!" Scrap-It said more quietly.

* * *

 **Back At The Cliff, Some More Time Later...**

* * *

By the time they got back to the cliffs, Revvit had also found Dozer and Ton-Ton and had told the group of dinotrux as well as the reptools about D-Structs involvement with what happened at the build site. Once they understood they had been tricked, he had then told them about Ty and Scratch's predicament. They all agreed to come help.

Ty and Scratch were still stuck on the ledges when they returned, so the rescue began. Skya went to the edge of the cliff until she could see where Ty and Scratch were, then she lowered her hook so that Revvit could hop on. Once he was, she continued lowering it down towards the stranded dinotrux.

"Mind if I drop in?" Revvit said to Ty, indicating help had arrived.

"That's how we got here." Ty replied. Scratch said nothing. When Ty and Revvit looked over at him, they were shocked.

Scratch was not struggling to free himself anymore, because he was completely unconscious. "Scratch! Scratch, wake up!" Ty called to his friend.

Revvit realized what the problem was. "It is no use Ty. His back pipes are clogged. All the built-up CO2 is shutting down his systems."

"What?!" Ty exclaimed.

"Do not worry. If we can get his pipes out of the ground, the CO2 will exit his system and he'll be fine."

With that explanation, there was no time to lose. Skya lowered his crane onto Scratch's ledge, allowing Revvit to get off. She then fed Revvit enough cable to wrap around Scratch's mid-section. Finally, once Scratch was wrapped with cable and the hook was positioned so the loop wouldn't come loose, Revvit gave the signal to her. "Alright Skya, pull!"

Signal received, Skya retracted her cable until she was pulling Scratch. She was pulled forward a bit as the pipes refused to exit the ground, but after a brief tug-of-war, the pipes finally came out and instantly started pouring out built up CO2. Thankfully, the wind had picked up and the CO2 blew off into the distance.

With more pulling, Skya managed to haul Scratch onto the ledge that she and the other dinotrux were on. As she lay Scratch on the ground, his eyes started to open.

Scratch felt like he had just been suffocated. His vision was blurry, his mind was blank and he felt really weak. Desperately trying to open his eyes, he realized he was laying on his front, and that he was no longer on the ledge that he had gotten stuck on next to Ty. He leaned up, shock his head to clear his vision, and saw he was back on the top of the cliff where D-Structs had knocked him off. Now in front of him was Skya, looking at him in concern. "You okay there?" She asked.

In response, Scratch managed to stand up and give her a hug on her tread. She didn't try to shake him off. She just smiled a little uncomfortably, and said, "Your, uh, welcome."

With Scratch saved, it was Ty's turn, which was going to be a more difficult challenge seeing how he was so heavy. But with the strength of 3 dinotrux, 3 reptools and an alpha scraptor, they may have enough to get him up and away from the cliff. Only one way to find out.

Skya lowered her crane again. Revvit, who had climbed onto Ty, grabbed it and wrapped it around Ty's body for lifting. Ty voiced his concern, not knowing that Ton-Ton and Dozer were up there. "Woahwoahwoahwoahwoah. Do you think she can lift me by herself?"

"Do not worry. As you say, I got this." Revvit replied, then called up to Skya. "Ready Skya?"

She was, so with a grunt, she started pulling. Getting the signal, the other dinotrux, the reptools and Scratch, began pulling too. This was a much harder pull then Scratch, and it took all their strength to stop Skya from sliding forward off the cliff. But with lots of pulling, grunting and hark work, they started to pull Ty from the cliff. He even managed to spin around and start using his treads on the wall to help them.

Near the end of the pull, Ty managed to put his treads on the top of the cliff. With one last burst of speed, he was lifted up onto solid ground. He was safe.

"Phew! Thanks Skya. Thanks Rev. I can't believe you did this by yourselves!" He praised.

"They didn't dude!" Said Ton-Ton, coming out from behind Skya. Dozer, Scratch, and the other reptools also came out.

"ALL of you pulled me up? Thanks!" Ty said.

"Revvit told us what happened Ty. Now let's show D-Structs what happens when you mess with us!" Dozer said.

"Yeah!"

"Let's get him!"

"Wait! No." Ty quickly stopped them. "If we fight him, he'll just come back later. Stronger. D-Structs WANTED to split us apart."

"You are right. We need to prove to him that we CANNOT be broken up so easily." Revvit acknowledged.

"And I know just how to do it." Ty said confidently. "We're gonna finish what we started. Together." And with that, they all headed back to the build site to do just that!

* * *

 **Back At The Build Site...**

* * *

When the whole group had returned, they immediately began their duties. What followed was a building montage of epic proportions. First they cleared away the rocks that D-Structs had knocked over and put them back into place to remake the entrance.

Once they had the entrance back up, they began work on the other walls. With Dozer's jackhammer tail, they made the foundation holes in the ground, that were quickly filled with rocks by Ty that Ton-Ton provided. Rocks that were cleared away from the build site by Dozer were moved into position by Skya. At one point Ty said there were still a bunch of smaller rocks still in the build site that needed to be removed. So Skya went up to the side of the build site, put her front treads onto the wall, her tail down onto the ground and her head next to the floor of the next level up. The result was a perfect ramp for the rocks to fall down, which were quickly then dozed away by Dozer.

Once the foundation of the build was in place, they then began putting the actual walls up. Revvit and Click-Clack even cut out some of the taller rocks to make windows for the walls, which were pushed out by Ty and the pieces collected by Ton-Ton. They also put in some tall, thin rocks to mark where the bay walls would be going.

"Ok, that is the FIRST bay wall. Let's lay out all the others." Said Revvit at one point in the build.

"Ton-Ton's bay is gonna need a LOT of undercarriage clearance." Waldo noted.

"Yeah! And Dozer's will need enough space for his frill!" Added Ace.

"And don't forget to make room for THIS!" Exclaimed Ty, slamming his wrecking ball on the ground. The impact caused Click-Clack to be knocked back and fall into the hole... somehow. "That looks big enough. What do you think Click-Clack?" Ty called to Click-Clack.

"...Yeah! Looks great from down here!" He called back.

With that sorted, the dinotrux continued work. With more clearing, cutting, breaking, throwing, crashing, collecting, screwing and building, the garage started to take shape. And through it all, Scratch marked items, marked positions and watched the other dinotrux do their thing.

It was absolutely intense. With Ton-Ton collecting rocks big and small, Dozer clearing the build site and putting rocks in his mound, Skya craning rocks and trees into position, Ty placing the rocks and trees, Revvit and Click-Clack cutting stone shapes, screwing screws and measuring, Ace and Waldo directing and also putting screws into place and Scratch supervising and marking things, everyone had their work cut out for them. Especially Scratch. Never had he in his life ever been part of a project so ambitious.

Finally, there was only one more rock needed for the walls. Skya lifted it onto Ty's strong robotic back, and he began carefully backing up. He had to duck and lower his suspension to stop anything from hitting the entrance. "Steady... Steady..." Said Revvit, watching on. "Now, just ever so gently-" But Ty wasn't the gentle type. Instead, he swung his back up to fling the rock into place. "No wait!" Revvit yelled.

But it was ok, the rock was flung right into place. "Boom! Did it!" Ty said, a bit smugly.

"Lllllllucky shot." Said Revvit, rolling his eyes. "But, you forgot one thing."

At this, Scratch perked up. By the sounds of it, Revvit was about to tell Ty the same thing he had been thinking all day. He did.

"We have made the garage so large, there are no trees big enough for a roof."

"Don't worry Rev. There might not be trees, but I think I know something else that could work." Ty said, indicating behind him. Scratch looked where Ty was looking. He couldn't see anything but the giant rock they had been... building... under...

No way. Was Ty serious? Was he honestly saying they should use the giant rock as the roof to the garage?

Sure enough, Revvit was once again mirroring his thoughts. "Ty, that is an absolutely CRAZY idea." He said.

 _"I know right?"_ Scratch thought. _"It's absolutely insa-"_

"I love it!" Wait, what? Revvit was agreeing to this crazy idea? But... but...

(Sigh). It was no use arguing. He still couldn't communicate with them. All he could do is go along with it. And hey, if it fails, he won't be the one to blame, and if it goes well, he'll have a place to stay that's NOT in the open. Win-win, I guess.

In any case, Revvit told the others the plan and they began looking for vines to wrap around themselves to pull the structure down, while Revvit, Click-Clack and Scratch used their drills to dig out the rock to help it fall. The sun was almost down from the sky at this point, so they had to hurry before it got dark.

* * *

 **Back At The Bottom Of The Cliffs...**

* * *

D-Stucts and Scrap-It finally reached the point where Ty and Scratch should have fallen down from the cliff. "Here. Your prize." D-Structs said confidently.

"Uh... hehe, forgive me, uh. Where exactly am I supposed to be looking?" Scrap-It asked, looking around.

D-Structs also looked around, realizing nothing was there. No Ty, no Scratch, nothing. "They should be right HERE!" He yelled. Roaring in frustration, he made his way back around the cliffs to find where the two dinotrux had gone, Scrap-It following.

* * *

 **Back At The Build Site...**

* * *

Everything was ready. Six super long vines the dinotrux had found were attached to the top of the giant rock. The rock itself had been cut by where it met the ground. With the reptools help, Ty, Skya, Ton-Ton, Dozer and Scratch each had a vine wrapped around their midsection. The sixth vine was for the reptools to pull on. They were all lined up on the ground away from the build so they didn't get squashed. It was time to pull down the giant rock and complete the build.

"Care to count us off, Scratch?" Ty asked. Scratch nodded.

He roared once. The dinotrux got into their racing positions.

Second roar. The dinotrux revved their engines.

Third loud roar. It was go time.

All at once, the dinotrux took off forward, pulling on the tough vine as hard as they could, grunting and panting all the way. "Let's trux it up!" Ty called in his grunting. Even the reptools were pulling as hard they could, trying to help in any way they could. In a strange way, it was kind of inspiring for Scratch.

It was around this point that D-Structs and Scrap-It came from around the corner and saw what was happening. D-Structs growled in anger, realizing that his glorious plan had failed.

After lots of pulling, the giant rock started to give way. After even more pulling, the rock finally gave way, landing on top of the garage with a CRASH. The dinotrux stopped and rested. They had done it.

Scrap-It couldn't believe what he was seeing. "They finished it?! (Kzzzz) And bigger?!"

"Grr, I don't understand." D-Structs said.

"That's exactly your problem D-Structs. You'll never understand." Ty explained, coming up to D-Structs.

"It's gonna be hard to convince this one to let us scrap him..." Scrap-It said quietly. He then saw a strange creature coming towards them.

Scratch lined up next to Ty. And this time he managed to get a good look at the reptool he had seen earlier with D-Structs. At least... it looked like a reptool. However it seemed to be made of scrap, just like him. Like a... scraptool. Instead of a drill like Revvit or Click-Clack, this scraptool seemed to have a blowtorch on it's head. It's eyes were also shaped different, and it had different parts on it's back. Did it also speak english? Could it understand him?

"Funny how you wanted to break us apart..." Ty stated.

"...but now, we are stronger than ever!" Revvit finished, climbing onto Ty's head. The others joined in.

"You said it!"

"Nobody comes between me and my dudes!"

"Ty, you want me to doze this guy away?" Dozer asked, lowering his frill straight at D-Structs.

"It's ok Dozer. He knows he can't win." Ty said.

"This was only the beginning, Ty." D-Structs said threateningly. "I'll be back!" And with that, he rolled away into the nearby field of trees back to his new territory, with Scrap-It following.

"Don't let a branch hit you in the tail on your way out!" Skya taunted after him.

"Uhh, dudes, I don't know about you, but I'm kinda itching to try that place out." Said Ton-Ton, looking towards the garage.

"You're gonna have to beat me to it. RACE YA!" Ty said, suddenly speeding away.

"Hey! Not fair! Come on dudes!" Laughed Ton-Ton, chasing after him. The other dinotrux followed behind.

As the sun set on the day, the dinotrux finally settled into their new bays. "Duuuuuude, that is perfect! Cozy as a rock blanket." Ton-Ton approved.

Dozer lowered his frill and saw there was still plenty of space to move around. "Gotta say, you tools do good work." He added.

"Right back at ya." Replied Waldo.

"I think there might be one thing you forgot." Skya said, still at the entrance.

"Really? It seems we accounted for everything." Revvit wondered, looking over the plans.

"Everything except me." She said, her body too tall to fit through the entrance they had built.

Revvit looked embarrassed. "My apologies."

"Let me get the door for ya." Offered Ty, coming up to the entrance and using his wrecking ball to make an opening for Skya.

"THAT'S more like it. Hehehe." She said.

With everyone in, their job was done. Ty and Revvit shared a tailbump, and they all had a good laugh.

Once things had calmed down, Scratch, who was hanging in the corner to the right of the entrance, gave a huge yawn. Ty noticed this and chuckled. "Looks like someone is tired out for the day."

"I am not surprised." Said Revvit, yawning himself. "We have all had quite a busy day. What do you all say we grab some dinner and settle down for the night?" They all agreed this was a great plan, so they did just that.

After a typical ore dinner and some chatting about the exciting day, the dinotrux and the reptools went back to the garage for a good night's sleep. The dinotrux settled into their new bays, the reptools settled down at the back of the garage, and Scratch settled down in the corner of the garage next to the entrance. With everyone comfortable, they all said their goodnights, and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Later That Night...**

* * *

Scratch woke with a start. He had just woken from a crazy dream about him fighting D-Structs by himself, which ended with D-Structs wreaking ball hitting him in the face. Scary stuff.

He got up from his curled up position on the ground and headed out of the garage to get a drink, unaware the rest of the garage was empty.

Some driving later, he reached the lake, and to his surprise, Ty was standing there, his back turned to him. Scratch became confused. What was Ty doing here? Was he also getting a drink?

As he came up behind him, Ty suddenly started talking.

"Why Scratch? Why?"

Scratch stopped. He was getting even more confused. Why? Why what?

Just then, Ty turned his head towards him, and things became very wrong. Ty didn't look like himself. His red paint was dripping like it was water, his eyes had turned red, and his metal teeth had become pointy. "Why do you have such a bad attitude?!" He yelled.

Scratch jumped backwards and fell backwards onto the ground with a yell. He was getting terrified now. As he lay there on the ground, suddenly unable to move from fear, the other dinotrux surrounded him, all with the same features as Ty. Pointy teeth, melting paint, red eyes. They were all talking to him.

"I told you your predator mode would get us hurt!"

"Dude, why didn't you stop your anger?!"

"My fears were right! He's a danger to everyone around him!"

Scratch couldn't take it. He tried to crawl away, but Ty put his large tread on Scratch's body to stop him from going anywhere. At this point, Scratch was crying out in fear for his life, which was quickly shut up by Skya's hook being wrapped around his mouth. He couldn't help it though. He kept trying to call for help, even though it wasn't coming. His vision started to fade from the weight of Ty's tread...

* * *

 **As It Turns Out, Back In The Real World...**

* * *

The dinotrux and reptools were woken by the sound of scrapter noises coming from nearby. Instantly they became fearful and alert, especially Click-Clack. It sounded like the noises were coming from...

Thankfully, sure enough, when they turned to the corner of the garage that Scratch had been sleeping, there he was flailing around and roaring in his sleep, having a nightmare.

"Oh no... Not again." Ty said to himself in concern, as he stepped forward to wake Scratch up.

Dozer was less concerned and more annoyed at the realization he had been woken by Scratch. "Uhg! As if we didn't have enough problems with him during the DAY."

"Aw, come on dude. As if YOU haven't had a nightmare before." Ton-Ton rebutted. Dozer said nothing but just scowled.

Ty meanwhile had shaken Scratch awake, who flailed about, sat up and leaned against the wall, panting heavily. Ty tried to calm him down. "It's ok Scratch. It was just a dream. It's ok."

But for Scratch, he didn't feel ok. He thought he was going crazy. Two nightmares in a row? What the hell was going on?

 _ **"Is your subconscious playing tricks on you again, Josh?"**_

What?! Who's there?!

…oh yeah. Her.

 _"Y-yeah. The nightmares. They're haunting me. I never really had trouble with them before, why do I keep getting them here?"_

 ** _"I'm not sure my friend. My only guess is that your still getting used to this whole situation your in."_**

 _"I suppose... and hey, sorry about last time."_

 ** _"No worries my friend. You were tired, exhausted, and sick of everything that had happened. I'm actually rather relieved you still have your sanity after all you've been through."_**

 _"Uhh, thanks?"_ Scratch thought, a little offended by her statement.

 ** _"No problem. Now, go back to sleep. You have much to learn while you're here."_**

 _"Sure, sure."_

While Scratch was talking (in his mind at least), Revvit and the other reptools came up to see what was going on. "Ty, is everything ok?"

"It's alright Rev. Just a nightmare from Scratch."

Revvit looked at Scratch, concerned. "I see. Has this happened before?"

"Just once... back in my old valley." Ty said, sighing a bit.

Revvit immediately got nervous, "Oh! My apologies. I, uh, I didn't know-"

Ty chuckled at his friends' caution to a seemingly sensitive subject. "It's ok Revvit."

Waldo grunted. "Well, unless anybody's got an actual emergency going on, I'm going back to sleep." And he went back to the reptools' sleeping place.

The other reptools followed behind him, with Revvit giving one last concerned glance to Scratch before following. The dinotrux also settled back down into their bays and quickly fell back to sleep.

As for Scratch, he lay back onto the ground, and sadly looked out of one of the windows towards the stars, before he too drifted off to sleep.

 **And done! I swear, if it wasn't for this writers block, I would be done with one of these chapters in HALF the time it takes me to do one now. HALF! Stupid brain.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, keep those reviews coming, and have a great rest of your day.**


	11. He Is Not One Of Us

**The Night After The Last Chapter, Rippers' Scrapyard...**

* * *

After a long, busy day of building, playing, eating, and building relationships with the dinotrux, there's nothing like a nice quiet drive up to "the scraptor hive" as the dinotrux called it, to end the day with some well-deserved R&R, even if it was against your own will.

For Scratch, he didn't mind. The fact he can end the day by having an ACTUAL conversation with something that could understand and talk back to him was all he needed to make himself just a little bit saner and happier in this weird world.

As Scratch entered the scrapyard of Ripper, he noticed 2 things. One, the other scraptors that were usually spread out around the scrapyard were gone. They must all be doing something, but what?

And two, he saw a dozeratops he had never noticed before laying on its metal belly, disabled because he (he assumed it was a he anyway) had two treads missing. Where did he come from?

When he found Ripper, Scratch asked about about it, to which he replied, "For your first question, I'm not sure, mate. Everybody's buggered off to somewhere I don't know. It doesn't concern me too much right now but if their not back by the morning, I'll have to ask you to go looking for them." Scratch agreed to this.

"As for your second, the other scraptors saw this dozeratops passing by our land a couple of weeks ago when you weren't here and grabbed him. He's been making good scrap for a while." Scratch nodded in understanding, looking at the dozeratops with secret sadness for his fate. With the explanations done, he dropped off his daily scrap, and made his way back to the dinotrux.

Unknown to both of them, the scraptors were huddled togther behind the walls of the scrapyard, talking amongst each other in private. Their conversation went something like this...

"That Scratch is really getting on my nerves!"

"I know right? Ever since he came here, he's been getting WAY too popular with the boss!"

"Not to mention he's hanging with other dinotrux. Scraptors do NOT do that! They take them apart!"

"Ye's a pain in the back alright. Whatcha suppose we do about it?"

"Well, we can't kill or hurt him. That would go against our scraptor code."

"Affermative."

"Hmm, why don't we head down to his valley and steal some of the scrap that makes him so popular. And if we just so happen to 'bump' into one of his dinotrux friends, then we ambush and take him back here. There's no way Ripper will be able to resist breaking another fresh one apart!"

"Heheh, he does love his scrap."

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow, we will go on a scrap run in the nearby valley, and if we come across where the dinotrux are, then we take at least one of them back to the scrapyard. It'll crush Scratch, he'll probably fight back, then we can kill or kick him out and everything will be back to normal!"

The scraptors laughed. It was the perfect plan.

* * *

 **The Next Morning...**

* * *

Ty and Ton-Ton were out in a field near the garage. The two of them came out to play a little game. Ty would use his tail to bash a rock into the air, and Ton-Ton would try to catch it. Simple enough.

"Ton-Ton, go long!" Ty called out, and he bashed the rock. Ton-Ton sped in the direction the rock was launched and caught it with his flatbed. Easy as cake... if there WAS cake in this universe.

"Nice catch! Toss me another!" Ty said.

"You got it dude! Hit it high! I'm gonna try to do a flip when I catch it this time!"

"Now that I gotta see!"

With that, Ton-Ton tossed the rock to Ty, who gave a harder swing with his tail. This time, the rock went FLYING. Ton-Ton drove after it and ramped of a rock, yelling, "I got it! I got it! I...!" He ended up missing the tossed rock, and crashed back down onto the ground bottom side up. "...don't got it."

The rock ended up flying right into the side of the roof of the garage, smashing into pieces. Waldo, annoyed with the dinotrux antics, yelled out to them, "Play your game someplace else!"

The THUD of the rock and the sound of Waldo's yelling ended up waking Scratch, still resting in his sleeping place next to the entrance. He was still trying to get some shut eye because of his nightmares from two nights ago. Yesterday he couldn't even work because of his tiredness, and Revvit let him rest for the day. Even so, he constantly felt tired and ticked off, and had planned to drink some oil sometime today to help.

But right now, he wasn't in the mood to wake up. He lifted his head towards the noise with a face of annoyance and saw Waldo looking towards him, a little worried that he woke him up. "Sorry about that." Waldo said.

Scratch just sighed and laid his head back down.

Back outside, Ton-Ton used the hydraulics under his flatbed to flip himself back upright. As he did so however, one of his bolts came loose. "Oops… That's embarrassing."

"No problem. We've got a repair shop." Ty reminded him.

"Oh yeah! Awesome." And with that, Ton-Ton used his metal foot to toss the bolt into his flatbed, and followed Ty to the garage.

"Now let's go in and get that looked at."

"Oh, they've already seen it. Fixed it three times this morning. Hehe..."

Unaware to both of them, a scraptor was following a safe distance behind them. The rest of the heard were somewhere else in this land, waiting for the cue. All he had to do now was strike.

Back at the garage, Dozer was being looked at by Revvit and Ace, and Skya was being looked at by Waldo.

"Now hold still Skya." Said Waldo. "This repair is a little tricky."

"No problem Waldo." She replied.

Waldo jumped onto Skya's tread to climb up, but Skya tensed up and instinctively kicked Waldo off, flinging him right into one of the metal bins with bolts in it the team had made yesterday.

"Skya! What did I tell you about holding still?"

"It's not my fault your clamps are cold!"

"What do you expect? They're made of metal."

As Waldo climbed out, Revvit came up, happy about all the progress that's been made in the last couple of days. "It sure is nice having a safe and organized place to make our repairs."

"Organised?" Waldo said, seeing a washer stuck to his tail. "What's this washer doing in the bolt bin?"

"Thanks, I was looking for that." Revvit yanked the washer off Waldo's tail and took it to Ace and Dozer.

Just then, Ty and Ton-Ton came in. "Got another customer for you!" Ty said.

"Well, he will have to wait." Revvit replied, standing on Dozers metalic horn. "Dozer's frill is stuck."

"Not for long. I got it!" Dozer then tried to move his blade to the downwards position, but the frill was still jammed and all it did was squeak loudly. It didn't deter him though and he kept trying. "Uhg, it's coming! It's coming! Be back to dozing in no time!"

"You might wanna let me have another look Dozer..." Revvit said, but Dozer didn't listen, and kept trying to move the blade. Until...

(PTING!) A part suddenly rocketed out of Dozer from behind the blade, going at such high speeds that it bounced around the garage. "Duuuck!" Yelled Ace. The part bounced around the floor, the walls, the ceiling, the dinotrux, even almost hitting the reptools.

The commotion once again woke Scratch, who was really starting to get angry by all the noise the dinotrux and reptools were making, and was struggling not to go into "attack mode" as Waldo called it. He lifted his head and gave a loud roar at the group, but RIGHT as he did, the part flew into mouth. It hit the speaker in his throat that allowed his roars to come out and got wedged in, causing Scratch to choke on it. Coughing and sputtering, Scratch put his robot hands together and beat at his chest. He managed to cough up the part and angrily kicked it back towards the group. Finally the part rolled to a stop in front of Revvit, who had gotten off Dozer and was now standing in front of him. In the end, no one got hurt, nothing was damaged.

Revvit, picked up the part to show Dozer. "Umm, you seem to have stripped your coupling nut."

"Oh is that all... what does that do again?" Asked Dozer.

"It lets you raise and-" (Clunk!) "…lower you blade." Sure enough, Dozer's blade had fallen down to it's downwards position. And Dozer couldn't lift it back up.

"Huuuung!" Dozer grunted, trying to raise the blade. "Now it's stuck down!"

"Good look for you." Ty quiped. Dozer just looked back at him unamused.

Ace had meanwhile checked the metal bins and couldn't find another part for Dozer. "We don't have any spare coupling nuts." She said.

"They are VERY hard to come by." Revvit added.

"You mean I'm going to be stuck like this?! (Sigh) I'm going to get some air..." He went past the other dinotrux and headed out of the garage.

When Scratch saw what had happened to Dozer, he had to admit, even though he was feeling like going into attack mode, he looked pretty funny. He snickered, and Dozer just scowled at him.

Outside, the scraptor from earlier hid next to the ramp that led to the garage, waiting for a dinotrux to exit. He knew there was more than 1 dinotrux in the garage so he would have to wait until one of the dinotrux tried to take him away before sending out the signal. Soon enough, a dozeratops came out of the garage. Slowly, stealthily, the scraptor approched.

Back inside, Click-Clack was working on fixing Ton-Ton, who was getting impatient to go. "Aww, come on Click-Clack, is my panel fixed yet? I'm amping to go ramping dude!"

"Almost." He replied. Ace came up.

"Let me give you a hand with that, Click-Clack." She offered. The two reptools jumped under Ton-Ton's flatbed to look under it. But then, Ton-Ton started laughing, and it caused the two to almost get vibrated off. Ace managed to catch the ledge of Ton-Ton, and Click-Clack held onto her, yelling "Help!"

"Woah! Ton-Ton stop laughing so much!" Ace said.

"Sorry dudes! I'm ticklish." Ton-Ton apoligised.

Just then, there was a roar outside the garage. Dozer yelled out, "SCRAPTOR!"

The dinotrux immediately become alert, and filed out of the garage. "On our way Dozer!" Ty called back.

"Those dudes are nasty!" Ton-Ton said, following behind them with Click-Clack and Ace still on his treadplate.

The last to leave was Scratch, who immediately tensed up and became both scared and confused. What was another scraptor doing here?!

Outside, the scraptor had pounced onto Dozer and was trying to bite him to pieces. Dozer desperately tried to shake it off, but the scraptor kept clamping onto him. "Get off of there!" He yelled. "Hit it, before it gets a piece of me Ty!"

Ty used a swift tailswing to hit the scraptor off of Dozer, accidentally clipping Dozer in the process. "I said IT, not ME!" Dozer yelled.

The scraptor wasn't done yet. It flew towards the garage, hit it tread-first, and jumped off towards Skya. It latched onto her neck near her head, and tried to bite a piece of her off. "Oh no, your not scraping ME pal!" Skya told the scrapter determinedly, and threw her head forward, throwing the scraptor off.

It landed on the ground and slid underneath Ton-Ton. The other dinotrux and Revvit gathered around him. "…It's underneath me, isn't it?" He said nervously.

"Do... Not... Move!" Revvit whispered urgently. Ton-Ton stayed completely still. Slowly, Skya turned around, and moved her tail underneath Ton-Ton. She didn't feel anything. Looking underneath, the scrapter wasn't under Ton-Ton anymore.

"I-I-I never thought I'd say this, but it's more frightening not seeing a scraptor then it is seeing one!" Click-Clack said, holding onto Ace for comfort. The dinotrux looked around. No sign of the scraptor.

"Maybe it's gone?" Skya suggested.

"Maybe it's NOT." Waldo said. The dinotrux turned to see Waldo yelling in terror and looking up at the ceiling of the entrance, where the scraptor had been hiding by lanching on with its metal claws. Suddenly, all eyes were on Scratch, who had been watching the fight from the top of the ramp, contemplating on what to do. He couldn't fight the scraptor, otherwise he would break the scraptor code and Ripper would surely kill him. Before he could do anything, the scraptor suddenly started talking to him.

"There you are!" He said. Scratch turned to the scraptor.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"I'm taking one of your friends back to the scrapyard to be scrapped!"

"What?! Why?!"

"The rest of the scraptors are tired of you ass-kissing the boss, Scratch! Not to mention your hanging out with dinotrux is NOT how us scraptors do things!" At that point, the scraptor jumped onto Scratch, pinning him to the floor. "So we're gonna get a little revenge by killing one of your friends."

Before he could say any more, Ty's wreaking ball came straight at him.

As they were talking, the other dinotrux watched in intrigue and confusion. On one hand, it was cool to see Scratch talking with another scraptor by roaring. On the other...

"What is taking Scratch so long to attack the scraptor?!" Dozer said impatiently.

Just as he said that, the scraptor suddenly jumped on top of Scratch, looking like he was about to attack. Whatever the conversation had been, it had obviously not gone well.

"Scratch!" Ty yelled, and he swung his wreaking ball tail at the scraptor to protect his friend. The scraptor saw it coming and jumped off towards Ton-Ton, landing in his flatbed.

"Big mistake, scraptor dude!" Ton-Ton said, and he quickly reversed from the garage and raised his flatbed to throw the scraptor away. Unfortunately, the momentum also caused Ace and Click-Clack to be thrown off as well.

"Tool overboard!" Ace yelled as she was being tossed. Click-Clack just yelled in terror. They landed on the ground with a THUD. Thankfully, they were ok. Not so thankfully, when they recovered, they found themselves right underneath the attacking scraptor. They ran for their lives and the scraptor gave chase. The two reptools managned to stay ahead of the scraptor, but then the scraptor tried to grab them with his grapling claws. Ty stopped it by smashing his wreaking ball right in the scraptors path, causing it to be launched.

"Skya, give it the hook!" He called. Skya responded by launching the hook in her mouth at the scraptor, catching it by the tail. She then swung the scraptor onto a flat rock nearby.

"All yours Ty!" She called as she did so.

"On it!" Ty then picked up another flat rock nearby and put it on top of the scraptor, trapping it. Finally, the dust settled as the scraptor struggled to escape the rock that was on top of it. The dinotrux, Revvit, Ace and Scratch gathered around the trapped scraptor. Waldo and Click-Clack watched from the top of the ramp.

Scratch especially got in the scraptors face. After hearing about what it and his fellow scraptors plan was, he was almost tempted to kill the scraptor right here, right now. Question was, where were the other scraptors?

"Let's scrap this scraptor." Skya said determinedly, staring the scraptor down.

"Can't we keep it as a pet?" Asked Ton-Ton.

"Uhg, aren't the reptools and Scratch enough for you?" Dozer replied.

"Hey! Who are you calling PETS?" Yelled Waldo, rather offended.

"Don't get your jaws unhinged." Dozer said, rolling his eyes.

"I won't. My jaws don't hinge."

Meanwhile, the scraptor had been yelling at the dinotrux in its feral language. Loudly.

"Is there any way to turn that thing OFF?" Dozer complained.

"We HAVE to get rid of it. It is calling to its pack!" Revvit said.

"We HAVE to get it away as far as possible, if we don't want more of them." Ty agreed.

"I sure don't." Click-Clack squeaked.

"I can hook it and run." Skya offered.

"Too risky. It would take your hook apart in seconds." Ty countered.

"Uhg. If only we could MOVE it." Revvit wondered.

"What do you mean, IF?" Ty said, and, with a grunt, he used his huge chompers to pick up the scraptor via the two rocks keeping it from moving.

"I wish I could do that." Ace marveled at the sight.

"Kind of a scraptor sandwich!" Dozer laughed. "I like it."

Noticing that Ty was moving towards him, Ton-Ton understood the plan that Ty had. "Dude, I gotcha!" He jumped 180 and allowed Ty to place the sandwiched scraptor onto his flatbed.

Revvit ran up to him. "Drive as fast and as far as you can Ton-Ton!"

"You had me at fast." Ton-Ton quickly said, and he zoomed off into the distance, yelling as he went. "Woohoo! Look out! Crazy scraptor dude on board!"

Revvit then turned to the friendly scraptor. "Scratch, could you-" But Scratch was way ahead of Revvit and had given chase to Ton-Ton. "…follow him?"

* * *

 **Some Distance Out, In a Nearby Valley...**

* * *

5-6 other scraptors dug through a trashed dinotrux, awaiting the signal of their compadres. They tore the pieces apart and chewed on them for any remains like dogs on bones. One scraptor would take a part to chew on, then another would take that part for himself. If one didn't know any better, you would assume they were nothing more than a flock of uncivilized birds.

Eventually, they heard the signal. A distinctive roar that would usually signal that a scraptor was in danger and needed help. Now it meant it was time to pounce.

The signal received, the other scraptors made their way towards the noise to help their friend and get the dinotrux the friend had managed to lure away.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Somewhere Else In That Valley..**.

* * *

Ton-Ton eventually found a safe place to deposit his passenger, did a 180, and flung his flatbed out, throwing the scraptor off. "And don't come back!" He yelled. The scraptor picked itself up, shock off the blow from the ground, roared one last time (yelling "All yours guys!" In feral dinotrux), and ran off. Mission accomplished.

Ton-Ton turned around to head back to the garage, only to come face to face with a whole squad of scraptors, who had circled him. "Uhhh, he wasn't a friend of yours, was he?"

The scraptors just growled back. As the group closed in to attack Ton-Ton, Scratch arrived. Not wanting to do anything that may get Ripper to call the others to attack him, he just stood back and watched the battle unfold.

* * *

 **Later On In The Day, Back At The Garage...**

* * *

After getting checked out by the reptools for any damage, the dinotrux had been waiting for hours for Ton-Ton to return. The sun was now going down from the sky, and Skya was looking out over the landscape.

"Hmm, no sign of Ton-Ton. Or Scratch." She said, concern in her voice.

"They've been gone too long." Ty said, also concerned.

"Maybe Ton-Ton went cliff jumping on the way back?" Skya suggested.

"With scraptors on the prowl? Ton-Ton's crazy, but not THAT crazy." Dozer countered.

"I fear that Dozer is correct." Revvit agreed.

"You guys stay at the garage in case they come back. I'll go look for them." Ty offered. As he headed out, Revvit jumped onto Ty's tread.

"I am coming with you. Two sets of eyes are better then one. Besides, I am starting to miss that big 'dude'." And with that, he jumped onto Ty's head, and the two of them searched in the general direction of where Ton-Ton drove off.

* * *

 **Even More Later, In Another Valley...**

* * *

Ty and Revvit eventually found tread tracks that belonged to Ton-Ton, and followed them. By the time night fell, they had reached the end of the tracks.

"Look, the tracks stop here." Revvit pointed out. They looked around the scene until Ty noticed something glinting off his eye lights.

"What's that?" He asked. Revvit went over to the object, and immediately recognized it.

"A bolt... it's Ton-Ton's!"

"Are you sure?"

"I have replaced it 3 times. I THINK I would recognize it." Revvit said, looking the bolt over.

"Huh. I wonder what happened." To find out, Revvit looked over the tracks in the ground, using his tape measure tounge to examine it.

"There appear to be signs of a scuffle... multiple scraptors... attacking as a pack! Ton-Ton spun, parried here..." He noted.

"A scraptor was smashed into the ground there..." Ty added.

"But then they flipped him on to his back..."

"And dragged him off towards those cliffs!"

"How do you know THAT?"

"If he was on his back, the track would look something like..." Ty indicated to the other set of tracks. "...that."

"Without this bolt, he can not flip himself back over. We had better get the others." Revvit suggested. Ty agreed, so he started heading back towards the garage.

"I have to admit Ty, this is going to be VERY dangerous." Revvit said. Ty didn't really hear him, because something was weighing on his mind.

Where had Scratch been during Ton-Ton's fight?

As it turned out, he didn't have to wonder long. As he headed back the same direction he and Revvit had came from, he noticed more, much smaller tracks. He stopped and stared at them. They definitely belonged to a scraptor, and since it came from the direction of the garage...

No... He couldn't have...

Revvit noticed his friend staring and looked where Ty was looking. When he also saw the tracks, he echoed what Ty was thinking.

"More tracks. Much smaller then the others... they must belong to Scratch! But what are they doing all the way over here?" As Revvit wondered, he worried the same thing that Ty was.

Scratch had betrayed them.

* * *

 **Earlier That Day, After The Fight With The Scraptors...**

* * *

Ton-Ton lay on his back, defeated, but still attempting to get up. One of the scraptors conversed with the others. "You two, help me move this scrap to our scrapyard! The rest of you, make room at the scrapyard for our new prey!" The scraptors complied and either positioned themsevles around Ton-Ton or made their way back to the scrapyard. It was at this point that Scratch, still watching from afar, came up to them.

Ton-Ton was the first to notice Scratch. "Scratch dude! You're here!" The other scraptors also turned to Scratch.

"I can't believe you guys. Your actually going to scrap my friend." He said, half sadly, half angrily.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it? Attack us?" One of the Scraptors said, coming up to Scratch and getting in his face threateningly.

"...No." Scratch said after a pause, backing off. He still couldn't believe what he was doing. He was betraying one of his friends.

Ton-Ton gasped when he saw Scratch back off from the rest of the scraptors. "Scratch, what are you doing? Kick their tails! Or at least get the others!"

One of the other scraptors smirked. "Yes Scratch, get your dinotrux friends. See where that gets yo-"

"Oi! Shut up! Do you really want MORE dinotrux to battle?!" Another one yelled. "Listen here Scratch, you may have the advantage of being able to associate with the other dinotrux without breaking the scraptor code, but you can still get points from the boss if you present this dinotrux yourself."

This made Scratch suspicious. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying, if you tell the boss that your sacrificing this dinotrux friend of yours for him, he'll trust you just as much as he trusts us. He may even put you next in line as the scrapyard leader."

"But I though you had to defeat him to become leader?"

"There are exceptions according to the scraptor code."

This peaked the interest of Scratch. Being leader of the scrapyard? Being able to control the scraptors to stop them from murdering more dinotrux?

"Come on, we'll go along with you if you say your presenting him yourself. Have a think about it while we take him to the scrapyard." And with that, the three scraptors grabbed the front of Ton-Ton and dragged him towards the scrapyard in the cliffs, Scratch following.

As they went, one of the scraptors turned to the one who had spoken to Scratch. "Dude, what are you doing? I thought we were trying to get rid of him?"

"Oh please." The other scraptor said. "Scratch won't be able to resist saving his friend before the night is over, especially if his other friends come looking for him. We'll scrap him or run him out then."

* * *

 **Some Distance And Time Later...**

* * *

The scraptors and Scratch eventually made it to the scrapyard. The sun had gone down at this point, making it the beginning of night. Using the small lights in their eyes, the scraptors pulled Ton-Ton through the entrance of the cliffs that lead to the scrapyard.

And if there was any reason that Scratch would want to scrap Ton-Ton, it would be this.

Ton-Ton would not shut up.

"Hey, don't scratch the bed! The tools just fixed it. Ok, I'm warning you, when I get my hydraulics back, I'm gonna FLIP on you dudes!"

When they all got to the scrapyard, the scraptor in front of Ton-Ton called out for the scraptors that had gone on ahead earlier, to which two scraptors, the ones that talked at the same time, came up.

"The spot is ready for our new scrap." They said.

Ton-Ton over up at the scraptors and laughed. "It takes this many of you to drag me in?" The scraptors looked at each other with the same thought.

"We definitely got to destroy this dinotrux's voice box first."

Ton-Ton wasn't done. "I'm not THAT heavy... am I?"

"Take him in!" Yelled one of the scraptors, and they all grabbed Ton-Ton to drag him into the main hub of the scrapyard.

"It's kind of insulting." He muttered.

As Ton-Ton looked around, he noticed the scrapyard around him. "Wow. If you dudes weren't so creepy, this place would be cool."

At this point, one of the scraptors who had been with Ton-Ton the whole journey was getting agitated by his constant talking. He jumped onto Ton-Ton's metal belly and yelled at him, "Will you SHUT UP?!"

Of course, Ton-Ton didn't understand him. "Too bad you're really creepy."

This scraptor was just about ready to tear into Ton-Ton, when a familiar voice came from behind him. "Oi lads, what's this present you got for me?"

The others turned to see Ripper approching them. One of the scraptors nudged Scratch, indicating to go for it.

And he did. "Hey Ripper. It's one of my friends. I got him for you." He said.

Ripper turned to Scratch in surprise. "Is that so?"

"Yes Ripper. Think of it as a thank you gift for giving me a chance to work with you."

Ripper looked over his new prize. "Well, no problem. And thank YOU for this gift. We'll start scraping him tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Scratch said, a little confused. Not that he was complaining of course, but why weren't they doing it now?

"Yes. It's getting late. We need to get to our nests and rest before the metal dragons come."

"Who?"

Again, Ripper looked at Scratch in surprise. "You've never heard of the metal dragons?"

"...no?"

"Well, basically the metal dragons are creatures that come out at night and hunt the land for dinotrux and ferals to kill. They're like us scraptors, only they can fly."

"So, like scrapadactyls?"

"Oh no, they're far worse then scrapadactyls. They may have the wings of scrapadactyls, but they have the body of a scraptor. When they find some prey, their eyes turn from blue to red, they smoke so much a dark cloud seems to forms around them, and they you can hear them shaking. They swoop down and pin the prey to the ground, and bite into them, causing them to bleed oil until they die. Finally, once they leave and you look at the body of the prey, there's a hole where the victim was bitten. That's why we have to hide until morning, so that they don't see us when they take flight."

Scratch worriedly nodded at this information as Ripper talked, realizing who he was talking about. "I understand Ripper. Let's get into cover then."

Ripper nodded and motioned to the other scraptors to head off to their nests, which they did. Ton-Ton, who had surprisingly been quiet the whole time, suddenly called out to them. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"Their nests." Said a voice next to him. Scratch, who's nest was near where Ton-Ton was, looked over at the voice, and noticed it was the dozeratops Ripper had told him about before. Ton-Ton turned the headlights in his eyes and also looked over at the dozeratops, noticing him for the first time.

"Woah, dude! I didn't see you there... e-even though, all of you isn't there." He said.

"Name's George." The dozeratops said.

"I'm Ton-Ton." The ankylodump introduced himself.

Two scraptors nearby fought over a last piece of scrap before they headed to their nests. One roared at the other because IT wanted the scrap. Ton-Ton watched in fright.

"Ok... NOW I might be freaking out a little bit." He said.

"I been here two weeks." George said calmly. "It's not so bad."

"Dude, two of your treadfeet are missing." Ton-Ton said, concerned.

"That's one way to look at it. I perfer to look at it as two of my treadfeet are still on."

Ton-Ton was impressed. He had never thought about it that way. "Huh. Well how'd you get here."

"That my upside down friend is a tale to tell. I was with my heard one night, when I decided to go off and open myself to the universe. I treaked across purple volcano majesties. Through amber-"

"Uh, I meant how did you get HERE?" Ton-Ton interupted, much to the annoyence of Scratch. He was really liking this guy's almost hippie like attitude and story.

"Oh. Scraptors got me."

"Dude, the same thing happened to me!" They both looked over at the scraptors. They were all fast asleep in their nests.

"Good thing for both of us these things don't like to scrap at night. Afraid of the dark." George explained.

"Uh..." Ton-Ton looked around. "I'll tell you a secret. I'm kind of afraid of the dark too." He whispered.

"Really? You know what the answer to that is? Keep your eyes closed."

"...dude, that's cool!" Ton-Ton said, and he tried it. "Hey, it works! Awesome."

Scratch chuckled a little bit at the exchange between the two dinotrux. Then as things got quiet, he lay back in his nest and started thinking about himself.

What was he going to do? He couldn't go back to Ty and the others. They had already seen him talking with the dinotrux, and were probably trying to find him and Ton-Ton right now. How could he ever explain his actions? Actually forget that. He COULDN'T explain his actions because he STILL could only talk feral! If he survived and actually became friends with the dinotrux again after what happened tonight and probably tomorrow, he was going to get Revvit to find a way for him to speak normal dinotrux.

* * *

 **Just At That Time, At The Entrance Of The Scrapyard...**

* * *

Ty, Dozer, Skya and Revvit. Four friends with one mission. Rescue their other friend, Ton-Ton.

Following the tracks Ty and Revvit had found earlier, they had ended up at some sort of entrance in some cliffs.

"Tracks lead in there." Ty noted.

"Into that big dark canyon with high walls we clearly can't get over filled with who knows what kind of danger? Sounds like my kind of night." Dozer said determindly.

"Better let me see what we're up against." Skya advised.

"Good idea." Ty agreed. And with that, Skya extended her long neck into the corner where the whole scrapyard was visible.

"That's some neck." Dozer commented.

* * *

 **Back IN The Scrapyard...**

* * *

George used his one front treadfoot to crawl towards Ton-Ton, grunting desperately as he did so.

"A little bit farther and you'll be able to hook your horns and flip me back over!" Ton-Ton explained.

Hiding in his nest, Scratch watched the possible rescue happen. He didn't bother trying to stop them. If there was going to be a rescue, he wasn't going to be a part of it.

"It's working! (Grunt!) I'm moving! I'm moving-" Unfortunately, George fell onto his side, immobilizing him. "I'm not moving."

"Ah, it was a good try dude." Ton-Ton consoled. "Probably couldn't have flipped me back over without your treadfoot any... way..." He lost his train of thought as he heard a machine noise coming from nearby. He looked over and gasped.

"What is it?" George asked, looking where Ton-Ton was. Coming from the entrance of the scrapyard was the head of Skya, who looked around the scrapyard.

"Don't worry. We'll be outta here before you know it!" Ton-Ton cheered.

"Woah. That's soooooome neck." George commented.

Scratch also saw Skya peaking around the corner and sighed. He lay down and pretended to be asleep. They can go ahead and rescue Ton-Ton. After tonight, he was probably going to be living with the scraptors from now on.

 **And with that little cliffhanger, that's the end of this chapter! Thanks to everyone who's been following the story thus far, and my apologies again for being so SLOW with the updates to this story.**

 **You have noticed I've turned this story into a season 1 thing, since I'll probably be taking a break from this story after I finish that. It's just put so much pressure on me. (And don't worry about sending me messages telling me there's no presure. I know, it just FEELS like it.)**

 **In any case, thanks for reading, and have a great rest of your day!**


	12. Escaping The Herd

**I went on a huge writing writing binge the day after i released the last chapter, so that's why this is out so soon... That is all. Enjoy.**

* * *

Skya retracted her neck after surveying the area.

"So what are we talking about? 4, 5 scraptors?" Ty asked.

"Are you kidding? It's like scraptor valley in there!" Skya replied.

"More fun for us." Ty said, swinging his tail.

"And Scratch and Ton-Ton?" Revvit asked.

"I couldn't see Scratch. He's either hiding from us or he's not here at all." Skya said, slightly angry. This made Ty and Revvit look at each other in concern. They hadn't told the others about Scratch's possible betrayal of them, because they didn't want to jump to conclusions just yet. Maybe Scratch was still on their side and he was just forming a plan? But right now, the signs were not looking good for him.

Skya continued. "As for Ton-Ton, I get the feeling he'll be happy to see us."

This comment immediately made Dozer angry. "If they hurt that crazy ankylodump, they're gonna answer to my blade!" He tried to charge in, but Revvit jumped onto his horn and stopped him.

"Hold up! We need to be cautious." He warned.

"The good thing is, the scraptors are asleep." Skya explained.

"Well then, we better not wake them up." Ty said determinedly. And with that, the 4 friends crept through the darkness and into the scraptor hive.

Once they were at the entrance, Ty, who was leading them, turned off his eye headlights and looked around at the sleeping scraptors until he saw Ton-Ton. He then signaled to the others to move forward. Everything was in the green.

Then Dozer's frill slipped and made a clang noise. None of the scraptors heard it, but Ton-Ton did.

"I told you they were coming George! Dudes!" He called out, turning on his headlights.

"Shh, kill the lights!" Dozer urgently whispered. Ton-Ton turned off his headlights and the dinotrux looked around. None of the scraptors had heard them.

"I thought you were making it up being friends with a T-Trux." George said.

"No way dude, he's cool. They're all cool. Well, Dozer's a little cranky." Ton-Ton replied.

"I heard that!"

"See?"

As Ty, Revvit, Dozer and Skya continued to creep forward, Dozer's frill made more noise.

(Squeak!)

"Dozer, watch the squeaking!" Skya hissed.

"It ain't my fault! Talk to the reptool!" Dozer hissed back.

Speaking of Revvit, still perched on top of Ty's head, he was loving all the stuff he could see around him. "This hive is a treasure trove of spare parts! There's a drive train, bolts and (Gasp!) look! A whole pile of prevailing torque nuts!"

"Rev, focus!" Ty whispered.

"You focus, I'm shopping!" He whispered back.

Just then, Dozer's frill squeaked and clanged again, only this time, MUCH louder. The dinotrux stopped in their tracks and looked around. A scraptor nearby yawned and lazily lifted its head towards the noise. The dinotrux all held their breath. Luckily, the scraptor fell back to sleep.

They all breathed out. "That was close." Ty said. They moved forward again.

"Aw, am I syked to see you guys!" Ton-Ton whispered happily.

"I bet. Who's your friend?" Ty asked.

"Oh! That's George. We gotta save him too!"

"Or not. It's up to you guys. We all got to follow our own paths in life." George said.

"Do not worry. There are enough parts here to repair both of you." Revvit assured. "Dozer, tilt him up. Quietly!"

"Don't gotta tell me twice!" Dozer replied, and he moved into position next to his downed species. Using his horn, he carefully lifted George up from his sideways position and acted as support to hold him upright.

Looking around, the others found one of George's treadfeet... right next Scratch who was still pretending to be asleep. Thankfully, he was facing the other way so the other's couldn't see his eyes were still open, but even so, when the others saw him and realized who it was, there were mixed reactions, mainly of surprise, disappointment and anger. And Scratch heard every word they were saying.

"Ty, isn't that Scratch?" Skya asked.

"Yeah... it is." He said, disappointment evident in his voice. It made Scratch almost want to cry.

"Well well, looks your "friend" is nothing but a traitor after all Ty." Said Dozer, almost proudly for being right.

"No, it can not be. Ton-Ton, surely he tried to help you when the scraptors attacked." Revvit said desperately, jumping off of Ty.

"No dude... he didn't. Even after I was down, he looked like he wanted to help me but... didn't." Ton-Ton said sadly.

Ty and Revvit couldn't believe it. Scratch HAD turned his back on them and joined the scraptors.

The thing was, Revvit already kinda knew it. He had seen Scratch with the other scraptors the night they had stood up to D-Structs. He had simply been putting on an act for the others. Internally, he wondered if he should tell them what he saw that night. I mean, it would be without Scratch's permission, but Ty looked like he was going turn HIS back on Scratch because of all this.

In the end, he sighed, and turned to the others. "I knew he had joined the scraptors." The others turned to Revvit in surprise.

"Rev, what are you talking about?" Ty asked.

"Remember the day we stood up to D-Structs and Scratch was acting weird for the rest of the day? Well, I followed him after it got dark and found out the truth. I don't know the full details, all I saw was him meeting with other scraptors, almost getting killed by them, them backing off, and him getting lost in his thoughts." Revvit explained, sighing. "I do not know what is going on, but I firmly believe we do not have the full story. You can choose not to believe me, but I am going to stand by Scratch's side until we have his side of the story."

Scratch listened to every word Revvit was saying, partly in sadness, mainly in joy. Despite all that has happened, Revvit was still trying to be positive about him and his actions. Never has anyone ever done this before. He felt so overwhelmed with happiness, he sat up from his position. The others looked at him in shock. Scratch didn't care. He went over to Revvit, who was looking up at him kinda nervously, and hugged him. Revvit smiled and hugged back. He didn't know what was going on with Scratch, but he had a feeling that Scratch hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

As Scratch released Revvit from the hug, Ty came up to him. "I don't know how, but we're gonna have a talk when we get back to the garage Scratch. Understand?" He growled. Scratch looked up to him and nodded sadly. This threat coming from Ty, who was basically like a father to him, was a bit of a blow for his spirits.

"Woah. An alpha scraptor. Haven't seen one of those in a looong time." George said. His comment snapped the others back to the attention of the rescue. Revvit ran over to the treadfoot and called to Skya. She tossed her hook tongue over to him and he hooked it into the treadfoot. Once hooked, she craned it over to George and carefully moved it into position. Revvit then jumped onto George's underside and screwed the bolts into place so that the treadfoot stayed on.

"I never dreamed I'd see a dozeratops and craneasaur working together, let alone with a reptool." George said. Once the treadfoot was completely attached, Dozer lowered George onto the ground.

"All done! Now we have to find the other one!" Revvit said.

"Uhh, I think I found it." Skya said, rather concernedly. The others followed her gaze. George's other treadfoot turned out to be in the grasp of a sleeping scraptor.

"That's cool. You guys go on ahead. I'll be fine." George assured them.

"Do not worry. We got this!" Revvit assured back. And he started sneaking up on the scraptor.

Once he made it onto the the treadfoot without waking the scraptor, he signaled to Skya to give him the hook. Unfortunately, Skya swung the hook too hard, and it clunked onto the treadfoot, which partially woke the scraptor up. The others held their breath as the scraptor opened it's eyes and looked up, growling at whatever the noise was. Even Revvit, who was right next to the scraptors head, ducked his head inside his metal shell. Luckily, again, the scraptor fell back to sleep. Breathing a sigh of relief, Revvit took the hook and hooked it onto the treadfoot.

"Clear!" He whisper yelled to Skya, who craned the treadfoot away from the scraptor.

But then, the scraptor, in its sleep, threw out it's hook arm and grabbed Revvit, and held him close to its chest.

"It clearly wants to hold onto something." Skya noted.

"I do not wish that to be me!" Revvit said, clearly terrified.

"Don't worry Rev! I'm on it!" Ty said, and he started looking through the junk nearby. He eventually found an oval shaped piece of scrap, an attachable hubcap, a twirly piece of metal and some bolts. Putting them together, he had a weirdly shaped replica of Revvit. He showed his creation to him..

"...not what I had in mind." He said, rather unamused by Ty's idea.

"It'll work!" Ty assured. He tried to grab Revvit, but the scraptor made a noise. He quickly retracted his metal hand until it stopped. He then tried again, and this time, managed to pull Revvit away from the scraptors grasp, then carefully placed the replica into it. The scraptor, kinda cutely, snuggled up with his little prize.

Once Revvit was free, Skya craned the treadfoot onto George and Revvit did the bolts. Finally, George had all 4 treads on.

"Ok gang. We don't have much time. We need to be ready to roll as soon as Rev's done. The tricky part is gonna be Ton-Ton's flip." Ty advised.

"Oh, it's not tricky dude! It's easy! I just... flip!" Ton-Ton said.

"But when you hit the ground, you'll rock all the scraptors awake."

"Ooooh, right. But the flipping part is still easy."

A sound comes from nearby. Ty looks, and sees a scraptor partially wake up, yawn, and go right back to sleep.

"I don't like the looks of that." He says. "Skya, you, Dozer, George and Scratch start to head out. When Ton-Ton can move, we'll make a run for it with Rev." The plan seemed solid.

However, as Revvit made his way under Ton-Ton's flatbed, Ton-Ton started to laugh.

"Ton-Ton! What are you doing?!" Ty whispered urgently.

"I can't help it! It's Revvit with the bolt! He's..." Ton-Ton tried to continue, but he kept laughing. The others heard Ton-Ton and looked back at him. Ty tried to shush Ton-Ton but couldn't.

"But I'm..." Finally, Ton-Ton couldn't take it anymore and laughed louder. "I'm ticklish!"

The laughing is what finally did it. The scraptors nearby woke up and looked over at the sight they saw before them. Their dozeratops was escaping, and three other dinotrux were in their scrapyard.

"But you probably figured that out by now." Ton-Ton said, totally embarrassed he had ruined the plan.

Realizing what this was gonna mean for him, Scratch quickly went back to his nest, leaving Skya, Dozer and George behind. Ty noticed his actions. What was he doing?

One of the scraptors raised the alarm. "INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS!" It called.

"Uh oh." Said Ty, looking around.

The noise had woken up the entire hive, who quickly saw what was happening and rolled forwards towards the escaping dinotrux. Eventually, even Ripper was woken by the commotion and looked on from the back of the pack.

"Well well well, look what we've got here. A couple of dinotrux trying to sneak out with MY scrap!" He said menacingly. He turned to Scratch, who had pretended to be woken up by the noises. "Scratch! Do you know these dinotrux?"

The dinotrux, crowded back together from the scraptors, turned to where the scraptor was roaring to and saw it was roaring to Scratch. The alpha scraptor in question gulped... somehow. "Y-yes, Ripper. These are the rest of my friends."

"I see." Ripper said, looking them over. "I'm afraid Scratch, they must all die."

Scratch's oil went cold. "W-w-WHAT?! Can't we just scare them off, Ripper?"

"I'm afraid not Scratch. The scraptor code says that any intruders in a scrapyard must be eliminated immediately."

As Ripper said this, the scraptors got even closer to the dinotrux, ready to attack them.

"Sooo, what's next?" Skya asked, watching as Scratch stopped roaring and became paralyzed.

Scratch couldn't believe it. This scraptor code was getting more and more ridiculous. First it made it so you couldn't be friends with dinotrux, then it said that you couldn't leave without you parts intact, and NOW it was saying he had to kill his friends because they tried to rescue Ton-Ton and George?

He had to kill them all? Skya? Dozer? Revvit? Ty?

No.

NO.

HE COULDN'T DO IT ANYMORE!

In a fit of uncontrollable rage, his attack mode suddenly kicked in. He roared, "I WON'T DO IT!" And made his way between the dinotrux and the scraptors.

The scraptors were taken aback at Scratch's action, especially Ripper. But the slight fear suddenly turned into joy as they realised that Scratch had broken the scraptor code and NOW they could finally kill him or send him packing.

Except for Ripper. Not only was he actually slightly saddened that his best scrap collector had disobeyed him, but he was also terrified because he saw what Scratch really was. Red eyes. Billowing smoke. Shaking. The words echoed around his scraptor head.

 _"Scratch is a metal dragon... and he was working for me..."_

With Ripper in a state of shock, one of the other scraptors issued the command.

"ATTACK!"

And once that happened, Ty had his own command.

"RUN FOR IT!"

And everything seemed to happen at once. The scraptors ran up to Ty, and Scratch raced forward and punched one of them back, before using his tail to whip another one into a wall.

"What about you?" Skya asked Ty.

"I'll hold them off till Revvit's done with Ton-Ton!" He replied. With that, Skya, Dozer and George made their way towards the exit of the hive.

Ty roared and got into his own attack mode. He used his tail to smash away 2 scraptors, before turning to Revvit. "Rev, surrounded by scraptors here!"

"Working on it!" He replied.

"Work faster!" Ty demanded, running from 2 other scraptors who gave chase.

After a few more seconds, Revvit managed to get Ton-Ton fixed. "Finished!" He announced.

"Then let's go!" Said Ton-Ton, and without a second thought, he flipped back over, not waiting for Revvit to get off him first. This ended up causing Revvit to get flung away from the group, yelling as he flew. Realizing what he did, Ton-Ton went after him and managed to catch him.

"You could have WARNED me!" Revvit shouted.

"Sorry dude!" Ton-Ton replied.

With everyone mobile and on the move, the whole group ran for the exit. Before they could make it out however, they were stopped by 5 scraptors blocking the entrance. "Not so fast!" One of them said.

"So much for the front door!" Skya commented. In a matter of seconds, the whole group was getting surrounded by the rest of the scraptors. A scraptor tried to grab onto Skya's tail, to which she flicked it off.

"Better think of something fast!" Skya said urgently.

As Ty thought of what to do, a scraptor grabbed Ton-Ton and climbed into his flatbed to bite it. But Ton-Ton just raced past Dozer, who dozed two more scraptors, said "This is for my new friend George!", spun around and launched the scraptor into the wall.

"Defensive positions!" Yelled Ty to the others, and they made their way back to where they had saved Ton-Ton and George. Getting into a circle, back to back, they got ready to face the scraptor horde.

"Alright! Let's see em get past us now!" Ty said determinedly, as the scraptors once again surrounded them.

One scraptor tried to jump onto Dozer, which Ty quickly knocked off.

"Nice one Ty!" Dozer praised.

"Rev, any thoughts?" Ty asked, as the group continued to fight the scraptors.

"Uh, surely the cliff walls are too high to go over, aligned with piles of razor sharp scrap!" He noted. "It is a very impressive design."

"Maybe you can tell them that while they're taking us apart." Ty said, unamused with Revvit's last comment. He quickly moved his head to stop a scraptor from grabbing onto it.

"How are we getting out of here?!" Dozer asked as he fought off 2 more scraptors.

"What if we go THROUGH?" Ty suggested.

"Through the GROUND?" Revvit asked, confused.

"No, the BACK DOOR!"

"There IS no back door!"

"Then let's make one!" Ty said, and with a swing of his tail against a scraptor, work began!

Dozer and George followed Ty's lead. He bit into the wall, got some rock, shook off a scraptor, and put the rock into Ton-Ton's flatbed. Then Dozer used his jackhammer tail to dig into the wall and made an indent for them to tunnel through. George then dozed away the little pieces that also came loose. This process continued as Skya and Scratch fought off the other scraptors. And once Ton-Ton's flatbed was filled, he flung the rocks at any scraptor who got too close, and the process repeated.

While the others were fighting and working, Revvit noticed a coupling nut, the same one Dozer needed to fix his frill. Using his quick reflexes, he managed to weave his way through the battle, grab the nut, and make his way back to the safety of Ty.

At one point, as Ty continued to try to dig his way through the wall, the ceiling started to collapse. Ton-Ton relayed the problem to the others, and Skya had an idea. She grabbed a nearby long piece of rock. "Take this to Ty! He can use it to brace the tunnel!"

"You got it!" Said Ton-Ton. He took the piece to Ty and sure enough, it worked. The ceiling stayed in place.

The work of the tunnel proceeded throughout the night, with rocks constantly having to be brought out by Ton-Ton, using his flatbed, and Skya, who used the conveyor belt on her neck. They were soon in the rhythm of it. Fight, collect rocks, fight, dig, fight, etc.

Eventually, as the sun came up, Ty broke through the wall that lead to the wide open. "Almost there!" He called out to the others, and they started to file through the tunnel. Finally, Ty broke open the wall and came out of the tunnel, followed by Skya.

"Look out dudes!" Yelled Ton-Ton, who came screaming out of the tunnel next, followed by Scratch, who had by now returned back to normal.

"Where are the dozeratops?" Ty asked.

"On their way!" Said Ton-Ton.

Sure enough, Dozer and George also came screaming out the tunnel with a scraptor still stuck onto them. "Look out Ty! They're coming!" Dozer yelled as he passed.

Sure enough, Ty looked into the tunnel and saw the scraptors chasing after them. To stop them, Ty made a solid swing with his tail at the tunnel, causing the whole entrance to collapse.

"Boom! Did it! Scrap THAT!" He cheered.

As Ty collapsed the entrance to the tunnel, Dozer managed to get the scraptor that was stuck to them off. They all cornered the scraptor into a rock as the scraptor desperately roared back, trying to be menacing. It wasn't working, and the dinotrux closed in on the scraptor.

"Got a problem?" Ty asked, meanly. The scraptor looked around, and realized the battle was lost. He then noticed Scratch on the right of the group.

"Don't come back!" It yelled at him. And with that, the scraptor sped away.

"That's what I thought." Ty said. Mission complete, the dinotrux, Revvit and Scratch cheered at their success. Ton-Ton and George were safe, they had all made it out alive, and Scratch was no longer part of Ripper's group. All in all, it was a successful night.

* * *

 **Later That Morning, Back At The Garage...**

* * *

Waldo, Ace and Click-Clack stood around, waiting for the return of the dinotrux and Revvit. They were all starting to get nervous because they had all been gone all night. Thankfully, they eventually heard Revvit's voice from outside.

"Hey Waldo? Ace? Where are you?" He called. The reptools eagerly made their way outside the garage to greet him and the others. They saw that all the dinotrux, Revvit and Scratch had made it back in one piece, along with someone they had never seen before.

"You were gone all night! We were so worried!" Click-Clack said. They all walked down to meet them.

"We weren't worried!" Waldo said determinedly. A pause. "...Well, maybe we were a little worried."

"Waldo, really?" Skya said, teasingly.

"Never mind that, look at you all! Scratched panels, broken grills! And who is this? Another crazy joyrider?" Waldo asked.

"Just a traveler on the path of life my reptool friends. Thanks everybody. Now let's see what the universe has in store for me next. The left path? The right path? The wrong path? Hehehe, there is no wrong path. You can take any path, as long as it's the one your on." And with that beautiful monologue, George left the group and headed out.

Waldo was confused. "Did that dozeratops get hit in the head or something?" He asked.

"No. George just talks that way. He's cool." Ton-Ton explained.

"Course! He's a dozeratops." Dozer said.

"Bye George! Thanks again for the tip about not being afraid of the dark!" Ton-Ton called after him.

"Come back any time!" Ty added.

"Come on! Let's get some ore! I'm starving!" Dozer said, impatiently. As he did though, his frill clanged and squeaked again.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Revvit went to where he had stored the coupling nut the night before and brought it over to the other reptools. "While we were busy battling the scraptors, I found THIS. A dozeratops coupling nut!"

"Huh. Nice job Revvit!" Dozer praised. "Meet you in my bay." And he made his way to the garage.

"Whoa. That coupling nut sure is a beauty!" Ace admired. "Where'd you get it?"

"Oooh, scraptor valley." Revvit said, rather egotistically, as he and the other dinotrux also headed into the garage. "It was a veritable treasure trove of spare parts! When I spotted this nut, we were in a fierce battle against dozens of deadly scraptors! Oh you should have seen me! I leapt to the right! I leapt to the left! I jumped up high and I ran away, just a little bit."

Scratch smiled at Revvit's sudden, almost child-like attitude while he chatted with his friends. But then one look at Ty's face, and he immediately became somber.

Tonight, he would have to go under the drill to be cut open to find the component of him that allowed speech, so that he could finally explain his actions to the other dinotrux. He could only hope Revvit finds it, or he may never get the other dinotrux's trust again.

* * *

 **Back At The Scrapyard...**

* * *

Ripper looked around at the damage the battle from last night had caused. He may not have actually witnessed it, because he had been in shock for most of the battle, but from what the other scraptors had told him, and from what he was seeing now, it had not gone well. Scraptors from all over the scrapyard were damaged or dead, rock and scrap debris were scattered everywhere, and there was a giant backdoor to the hive with an entrance that was blocked.

The rest of the scraptors anxiously stood before Ripper, waiting for his orders concerning today's tasks. What was going to happen to them seeing how they had let two major scrap jackpots get away last night? A beating? Discipline charges? Eviction from the hive?

In Ripper's mind, he didn't care too much about the other scraptors. His thoughts mainly circled around Scratch, the best scrap collector he had ever had. Not only did him breaking the scraptor code had gotten Ripper the freshest and greatest amount of scrap then any other scraptor, but he had also turned out to be a metal dragon, which would have been great for his reputation compared to the other scraptor hives! Now he was gone. Not allowed to come back because not only had he disobeyed him, but the scraptors had found a scraptor in the scrapyard with a hole in his neck. He had assaulted and killed another scraptor.

But then again, had he actually broken the rules because he wasn't a scraptor in the first place? He WAS a metal dragon after all. This means RIPPER had broken the scraptor code by letting a non-scraptor into his ranks. If the other scraptors figured THAT out, he could be killed! All these thoughts had been circling Rippers mind all morning, and he had no idea what to do. For now though, he had to talk to the other scraptors.

He looked up at them. "Alright everyone. Your tasks today will be to clean up the scrapyard from last night. This means all rock is to be put outside, scrap is to be given to me, and our dead is to be taken apart and ALSO given to me. Once everything is cleaned up, you may then be allowed to help repair each other. As for the backdoor the dinotrux made last night, I'll be having any scraptors that are close to there move their nests inside so that it's properly guarded. And seeing how dinotrux managed to get in here in the first place, I'll be having any scraptors that are close to the FRONT door move closer to it so that it's better guarded. Understood?"

The scraptors nodded and made their way around the scrapyard to clean it up, relieved that no real punishment had been given to them. Meanwhile, Ripper made his way to his nest and sat down, sighing. He looked down at the strange... thing one of the other scraptors had given him this morning. According to him, he had found it in his claws instead of the treadfoot he had been holding the night before. Now, it was Ripper's only reminder of Scratch, apart from his nest. He then laid down, holding the thing in his claws.

He made a promise to himself. Once he had everything back in order for the scrapyard, he would find Scratch and have him come back to his clan. He may not be a scraptor, but by god was he one hell of a employee to him.

 **We'll be coming back to Ripper and his possible bromance with Scratch later on in the season, but for now, SCRATCH WILL GET HIS VOICE NEXT CHAPTER! HYPE!**

 **So until then, thank you so much for reading, and have a great rest of your day!**

 **P.S. I still can't believe how soon this came out. CRAZY, am I right?! (Don't expect it again)  
**

 **P.P.S. Did anyone else notice this chapter is shorter then the others? This kind of freaks me out.**


	13. Now Your Speaking My Language

**That Afternoon, At The Garage...**

* * *

The moment had arrived. After a day of repairs, eating ore and resting from last night's adventure, the dinotrux, reptools and Scratch were back in the garage. Scratch was sitting on the ground, leaning on a piece of rock wall at the back of the garage, the reptools and Ty were surrounding him and the rest of the dinotrux were watching from their bays. It was time to get inside Scratch and figure out how to make him speak English.

Revvit lead the operation. He and Ty were speaking to each other.

"So Rev, how are you going to do this? I mean, I still don't like what he did yesterday, but..."

"Do not worry, Ty. I am going to go slowly and carefully with this operation. I too do not want to accidentally hit something that may badly hurt Scratch. All I need you and the other dinotrux to do is keep him still, because he may squirm around."

"Can do. And what about you?"

"First, me and Click-Clack am going to drill open one of the panels on the top of Scratch's torso, which, if my guess is correct, is going to be where his main speech components are. That is going to be the easy part. The part that is going to be more tricky is finding the right components to adjust that will make Scratch speak English. My prediction is that I will be looking for some sort of wire in his voice box, then manipulating that wire so he will speak English."

Ty was unconvinced. "And how do you plan to change the wire to make him speak English? And where's it going to be plugged into to do that? This doesn't seem like a full-proof plan."

"I understand your lack of confidence, Ty, but there has GOT to be a way to do it. He can obviously HEAR us speak English, so there's got to be a way for him to SPEAK English too. I am willing to bet half of my ore on it."

"Heh. You're on."

With that sorted, the operation began.

First, as mentioned before, Revvit and Click-Clack unscrewed one of the panels on Scratch's chest. As suspected, this caused discomfort for Scratch. It felt weird and scary being taken apart like this. It was like someone was taking out his flesh as a human. The nervousness made him fidget around as Revvit was taking the cover off. He was almost tempted to stop the operation, but one look at Ty's face, that had a mixture of care and anger on it, and he decided to suck it up and go forward with this. Still, he couldn't help but hold his tail like a teddy bear for comfort.

Once the cover was off, then came the tricky part. Finding the speech center of Scratch. Revvit had Ton-Ton use his headlight eyes to shine some light inside Scratch to help him see. He saw a mass of wires coming from multiple parts of the body, mostly to the arms, chest and head. No sign of anything that may link to Scratch's speech yet, so Revvit climbed in a bit to get a better look. As he did though, his drill snagged a wire and pulled it. The pulling caused Scratch a jolt of internal pain which freaked him out, making him yelp and instinctively clutch the part which stung, which was right were Revvit was standing.

Revvit ended up getting pushed into Scratchs body and getting tangled in the wires that was Scratchs internal systems. The pulling caused even more pain for Scratch, making him yell even more and fall down back-first onto the ground (or at least as back-first as he could, with the pipes in his back). As he lay there, squirming in pain, Ty ordered Ton-Ton and Dozer to hold him down. Ton-Ton, turning off his eye headlights, held down Scratch's legs, Ty put a tread on Scratch's lower body, and Dozer held his frill against Scratch's head. This was terrifying Scratch. Flashbacks to the nightmare he had had before came to him, and he tried to escape. But the dinotrux were way too heavy, so all he could do was roar in pain and fear.

Once Scratch was held down, Ty called to Revvit. "Rev, are you ok in there?"

At this point, Revvit had managed to untangle himself from the wires and was now standing on one of the pipes in Scratch's back. "I am alright. A little claustrophobic from the lack of space in here, but alright."

"Can you see anything in there?"

Once Revvit's eyes had adjusted to the darkness of Scratch's inside, he saw something that no dinotrux or reptool had ever seen before. "Yes! Yes I can!" He said excitedly.

It was a reptools dream come true. The fully functioning insides of a scraptor and all of its components. As Revvit climbed around Scratch's body, he saw wires that went to Scratch's arms, legs, tail, body and head, all of them leading to a humming box held in place with metal support beams around it. He saw that the smoke pipes in Scratch's back were connected to what he assumed was Scratch's metal stomach, that had wuring noises in it. He even saw there was a small heat generator underneath Scratch's stomach, both of them ALSO connected to the box. It was fascinating stuff.

As Revvit continued to search Scratch's body, he found another box looking device that was held in place by metal support beams. THIS one was connected at one point to ANOTHER box attached to a pipe near Scratch's head, that diverged from another pipe in scratch that lead down to his metal stomach. Using logic and what he had learned from basic reptool anatomy at school, if the pipe that lead down to Scratch's stomach was for food, that meant THIS one must be for his voice. Jackpot.

The thing was, while all reptools and, Revvit suspected at least, dinotrux had just one box that allowed speech to function, Scratch had another box connected to it. Not only that, but the box was also connected to another box above it that had a small microphone on it, which was most likely the hearing center. Why?

Hmm...

All three of the boxes were connected by wire down to the first box Revvit had seen before, which probably meant that first box was the generator. So if that was the generator, and the other 2 boxes was the hearing and speech centers, what was this one?

Only one way to find out. Good thing these wires were plug-ins.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Outside Of Scratch...**

* * *

The dinotrux waited and continued to hold down Scratch as Revvit was exploring inside his body. Scratch himself had stopped trying to escape the dinotrux's grasp and was whimpering in pain and discomfort. Pain, because every time Revvit moved a wire he felt a small internal shock go through his body, and discomfort, because Revvit crawling around inside him like a bug in a human's blood stream was totally freaky.

Despite what had happened before, Ty couldn't help but be sorry for Scratch. It was obvious he was not enjoying this operation, but he wanted to go through with it so that he could explain himself. It was almost commendable in a way.

Eventually though, Revvit's voice was heard from Scratch's body. "Ty, I am about to unplug something! Tell me if anything happens!" He called.

"Ok, Rev!" Ty called back.

Scratch became worried. What was Revvit about to unplug? And how was he going to plug it back in if something went wrong?

As Revvit unplugged whatever he was unplugging, Scratch felt a sharp pain go down his body. Thankfully, the feeling quickly passed. There was a moment of silence as Ty got off Scratch to check to see if anything had happened. Nothing seemed to have happened. "Scratch, do you feel any different?" He asked.

Before he could respond though, he started to feel a burning sensation in his lower chest area. It felt like something was overheating.

Suddenly, the burning sensation got worse. It was like someone was poking him was a red hot poker. He yelled in pain again, only this time, the dinotrux and reptools had heard him. Ty and the others looked at Scratch in shock. Instead of a roar, Scratch was actually yelling! Whatever Revvit had done, it was working!

However whatever Revvit had done was also hurting Scratch. Ty quickly put a tread back on him and called to Revvit, "Rev, plug it back in! Something's hurting him!"

Inside Scratch, Revvit plugged back in the wire that linked to whatever the box was, and Scratch's burning sensation soon stopped.

However the moment wasn't without a bit of success. Revvit had caused Scratch to speak english for a moment! They were so close!

"Any other ideas, Rev?" Ty asked Revvit.

Revvit quickly assessed what had just happened and came to a realization. If unpluging this box had caused Scratch to speak English, that means this box must be some sort of feral language translator! It connects to the voice box to make him speak feral, and connects to his hearing center to help him hear feral!

As cool as this device was, he still had to make Scratch speak English. But now, he knew how to do it. "Yes, I do. Stand by." He called back to Ty. Scratch winced. Time for more pain.

This time, Revvit unplugged the wire between the feral translator and the voice box. More shocks down Scratch's body. Ty got off Scratch again. "Scratch, how do you feel?" He asked him.

A moment of anticipation.

"Like someone beat me up." Scratch replied.

Ty nodded and internally smiled. Revvit had done it. "Gotcha. Rev, you can get out of him now."

"Can do, Ty." Revvit replied.

Once Revvit was out of Scratch, he and Click-Clack screwed the pannel on Scratch's chest back on. Then Ton-Ton and Dozer got off him and stood back to give Scratch some room as he sat back up onto the wall, rubbing his face in relief that the operation was over. There was silence between everyone as Scratch took a moment to chill out after such a strenuous event.

"So..." Scratch broke the silence. "You guys can understand me now?" The dinotrux and reptools nodded. Another silence. Scratch looked between them. The dinotrux were looking very expectant. Scratch sighed.

"I'll explain everything tonight. Just... give me some time."

* * *

 **That night...**

* * *

After a couple of hours of finding and eating ore, the dinotrux and reptools were back at the garage. The dinotrux were in their bays, the reptools were at the back of the garage, and Scratch was in his corner at the entrance of the garage. Scratch had had some time to rest after his operation and now the dinotrux were ready for some answers regarding him.

Scratch was the first to speak once everyone was in position. "Who's going first?"

"I want to." Ty said. Scratch looked at him expectantly. He had a feeling that Ty would be the first to ask questions. The question was, what question would he ask first?

Ty thought for a moment before figuring that out himself. "Scratch, ever since I found you, you've been acting like you know nothing about how to function, or anything about the world around you. Why?"

Scratch looked down sadly. "It's a complicated story. You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try us." Dozer challenged.

Scratch sighed. "Alright. The fact is... I'm not from this world." The dinotrux and reptools looked at him in disbelief. Then Skya laughed at him.

"Haha! Yeah right. Come on, what's the real reason?" She asked. Scratch just looked at her. Her expression changed from amused back to disbelief. "You're not joking, are you?"

"No, I'm not." Said Scratch, as seriously as he could.

"So, you're some sort of alien?" Revvit asked.

"I guess you could call me that, yes." Said Scratch. There was a silence among them all. None of them could believe this.

"Ok, let's assume you're telling the truth, Scratch." Ty said. "Where are you from, and how did you get here?"

"I'm from a world called Earth, where I lived in a population of things called humans. As for how I got here, I was brought here."

"Brought here by who?" Skya asked.

"A woman." The dinotrux looked at him confused. Scratch sighed, a little annoyed. "A female human." There was a collective "oohh" from the others. "I don't know her name, but she said she could help me."

"Help you with what?" Asked Ty.

"Ty, forget about that! Let's get to the main question." Dozer insisted. "Why did you betray us for a bunch of scraptors?"

"I had no choice." Scratch admitted. "After I got split up with Ty when his valley was destroyed, I was taken in by the scraptors we fought last night. They basically said I either work with them or die, so that's what I did."

"But how come they attacked you the night I followed you to the lake?" Revvit asked.

"They found out I was hanging out with dinotrux and wanted to kill me for it. But thankfully, I managed to coninve the leader, Ripper, to let me live if I provide them with scrap that I collect from you guys." The dinotrux looked at each other in understanding. This explained so much.

"So dude, that's why you couldn't help me out yesterday? Because you were part of the scraptors?" Ton-Ton asked.

"Yeah. The scraptors have rules about being a scraptor. One of them is that you can't attack or kill other scraptors without a good reason. If you do, you die."

"Scraptors have a set of rules for living too? Fascinating!" Revvit said, really excitedly. "What about their diets? Do they eat metal or ore? Do they drink water? How do they repair themselves? What are-"

"Ok, Rev, that's enough. We don't want to overload Scratch here with questions." Ty said, calming down Revvit.

"Oh, sure. My apologies." He said.

"So Scratch, what did that... woman want to help you with?" Ty asked, referring to the question he had tried to ask before.

Scratch sighed, again. "My life, Ty. I... haven't exactly had the best life."

"Oh." Ty said, immediately regretting asking that question.

Scratch saw the worry in Ty's face and chuckled. "It's ok." There was another silence in the garage, to which Scratch yawned. Seeing an outlet for the slightly awkward conversation he was making, Ty quickly piped up.

"You look tired." He said.

"Well, going through a voice changing operation can take a lot out of you." Scratch replied.

"Very true." Ty looked out towards the night. "It's getting dark anyway. We should probably all start resting for tomorrow."

The everyone else agreed, except for Ton-Ton, who raised his tread like he was in a classroom and said, "Oh! Oh! One more question, dude?"

"Go for it."

"Cool, uh, so, I know we call you Scratch, but... do have, like, your own name? Just wondering."

"Yeah... Joshua Marsh, Josh for short. But please, call me Scratch. I'm... kind of used to that name."

"Sure dude."

"Thanks." Scratch lay down on the ground and curled up into his cat-like sleeping position. "Goodnight everyone."

Everyone said goodnight back and went to their sleeping places in their bays. Soon, everyone was asleep, and all was quiet.

Meanwhile outside, dark storm clouds blew in overhead, covering the land in more darkness then there already was. It looked like a storm was coming in...

 **Hello, and happy (late) halloween everyone! Sorry for the even shorter chapter, but I didn't really know how to extend it, so... here you go.**

 **The next chapter (which will probably be another shorter one then usual) is going to be back with Josh/Scratch's parents for some exposition, then it'll be back to the regular dinotrux stuff, I promise.**

 **Until then, I hope you enjoyed, and have a great rest of your day.**

 **P.S. In other news, I had my birthday last week, and I turned 19! Yay Birthdays!**

 **P.P.S Also in other news, thanks to some luck, my twitch channel became affiliated! Yay Twitch!**


	14. I'm Taking A Break From This Story

HOLD IT.

Now i have a feeling i know what your all thinking. Your thinking something along the lines of:

"Wait, you're taking a break? But you already take like a month to make each chapter already!"

"WHAT? Didn't you already take a break before?"

"A hiatus? You better not be too long about it!"

And of course:

"OMG YOUR LEAVING THIS STORY?! HOW DARE YOU! UNFOLLOWED! UNFAVOURATED! DISLIKED TO THE MAX!"

Of course if your actually thinking that last one, i would actually be scared and sorry for you.

Anyway, here's the delio with this announcement.

Yes, I'm taking a break from this story for a while. Back when i first started this story, i was turning out chapters like nobody's business, even though i was in high school, which WAS impressive, yes.

Here's the thing though. I can't do that anymore because to be honest, even though i have a rough idea of what the whole plotline for Scratch is going to be, i haven't given much thought to the actual DETAILS of the story, which is why it's taking so long to make chapters. And while basically copying the show but adding in a character helps the process, it still takes a lot of brain power to figure out what the show is going to do when it's NOT in the original script. Not to mention i have another character to write for, lots of details to add for those trying to follow along when they haven't watched the show yet, and bla bla bla BLA BLA!

The last time a took a 'break' like this, let's just say it wasn't intentional. It was me trying to get through a tough part of my life that i needed to concentrate on. This time, it's kind of the same deal, only time time i need to announce it. Why is this a tough part in my life? Let me explain.

Right now I'm in a new house with my family, I'm unemployed, my only money comes from disability funds, i have an online course to do each week, there's a practical portion of the online course coming up i need to prepare for and I'm a fat, lazy human being. So right now, my life priorities are stacking up against me, and all the stress is making it hard for me to think about writing. At the end of the announcement there will be a sneak preview of what I've written so far for the next chapter, but it's pretty damn short, and for that, I'm sorry.

Above all the life stuff I've listed already, I'm going through serious writers block. In previous writers block, I've managed to get through it and continue with the story, but this chapter is proving to be difficult. So if you've got any ideas for what i should write in it, let me know, and I'll credit you when i release the actual chapter.

What i REALLY want to do is to write fanfic for other stuff, because that'll give me a variety of stuff to do. You can see a list of what i plan to do on my profile.

So my plan for when this announcement is uploaded is to do lots of things, and that is to:

1\. Get the rest of the house unpacked

2\. Find a job

3\. Use that job as a reference for the practical part of my online course

4\. Go to the gym about twice a week

5\. Get into a routine for life before i return to writing fanfic

and 6. Write a new fanfic story for a while (I'm thinking the octonauts story)

So for those of you who want me to write this story more often, sorry, but I'm not a robot stuck in another world with lots of free time to have fun like Scratch. I'm a human being stuck on Earth with lots of free time that i SHOULD be spending being more productive. And that's what i plan to be.

Until i see you next, thanks for reading the story thus far, and have a great rest of your day.

P.S. If you guys want me to post more updates on what i'm doing more often on here, or on my Twitter (RTNT911), let me know. Otherwise, be patient and support and read the other people on this site.

P.P.S Here's what i've written for the next chapter thus far:

* * *

Back On Earth...

* * *

Nighttime was upon the mall. And while all the other shops were closing down for the night, Madame's Paranormal and Mystical Treasure Trove remained open for anyone to wander in and take a look at the place. Some may say that that doesn't sound like a good idea, seeing how it could easily lead to a robbery of the shop, while others call it a convenience to have a shop open 24/7. Whatever the case, the shop remained open to the public.

In the backroom, Cristie and Drake watched the crystal ball. Inside it, their son talked to the other strange creatures and soon went to sleep. They couldn't actually hear what was going on in this... world that Josh was in, but seeing how he wasn't being eaten alive by these 'dinotrux' as the woman called it, they assumed he was OK.

They had been watching their son for days now, probably a week, and so far it had been an emotional roller-coaster, mostly with fear for his life. But everytime he looked like he was going to die, he thankfully didn't. It was almost boring watching their son but not being able to do anything to communicate with him. The strange woman would sometimes talk to him, but they couldn't hear what Josh was saying back.

So, to pass the time of waiting for Josh to be free from the other world, Cristie and Drake did a lot of talking, mainly about everything that lead up to this point. It was what you would expect. Cristie kept trying to justify keeping Josh protected all those years, while Drake argued that she was just being overprotective.

Here are some highlights.

One came with Josh/Scratch's fight with the scraptors.

As his parents watched him kick their butts, Drake commented, "Looks like our son has some hidden talents."

"No kidding." Cristie replied. "I never knew Josh was so good at fighting..."

"Well it's not like you tried to find out, seeing how you never took him to any martial arts classes."

"Hmph, whatever." Cristie said, though she knew he was right.

Another highlight came when Scratch faced off against D-Structs on the cliff. After watching him foolishly get knocked off but seeing that he was ok, the strange woman asked Cristie, "Your son seems to have a bit of clumsyness about him. Is this normal for him?"

Cristie sighed. "Unfortunately so. He's never exactly been a... careful person."

"I see... and has this kind of thing happened before?"

"Well, his clumsiness did end up with him getting embarrassed at one point... thanks to his STUPID classmates..."

* * *

Many Years Ago, Josh's School...

* * *

Cristie got called down to the school one day, just after lunch, by the principal. Apparently there had been an incident involving her son.

When Cristie got down there, she entered the schools lobby where the front desk and office of the principal was. Once there, she entered the principals office and saw the principal sitting behind his desk, two teenagers sitting in two chairs in front of the desk, and two adults standing around one of the children. One of the teens in the chairs was a student she hadn't seen before, and the other was Josh. She gasped when she saw him. Josh was not only completely soaked in water, he also had scuffle marks on him, like he had been in a fight.

Cristie immediately went over to her son and hugged him. "Oh you poor thing! What happened to you?"

Josh held his arms together like he was sulking, and told his mother the story.

Apparently he had been walking with his bag towards a secluded spot after his class to sit down and read a book his mother had packed for him. On his way he had to go through a wide open area where there was a fountain of the schools mascot, a giant mosquito, shooting water upwards in the middle.

While he was walking, he looked over to the right and watched some of the girls from his class talking to each other. As he looked, one of the girls noticed him looking at them, looked back at him and waved. He smiled and waved back. In his mind, he thought about his mother. What was so bad about other people? Why was she always trying to keep him away from them? Why-

Right at that moment, his leg dead stopped on a hard surface. Before he had any chance to react, the rest of him continued to move forward, and he fell headfirst right into the fountain, covering himself in water. Thankfully the water was deep enough that it stopped any painful injuries, but even so, it was completely embarrassing. To make it worse, there were about 20 other teenagers, including the girls Josh had waved to, who had seen him fall in, and, instead of doing something useful like help him, started laughing at him.

After some flailing around, Josh managed to get out of the fountain and saw everyone around him laughing at him. He couldn't believe it. He had just taken a tumble and everyone was laughing at him! What the hell was wrong with them?!

Just then, one of the teenagers came up to him, still laughing, and said, "Wow dude! You are such a god-damn klutz! Hahaha!"

With that insult, Josh was enraged. He charged at the teenager and tackled him. What followed was a series of fierce punches against each other. The other classmates were no help. They just circled around and started yelling, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

In the end, two teachers had to come out of the nearby building to break up the fight, and the two of them were taken straight to the principals office.


End file.
